A Love for Innocents
by shantie1984
Summary: Princess Serena is sent to live on Earth with it's royal family in hopes that she will fullfill her destiny of marrying the Earth Prince so the Dark Kingdom will be defeated. Problem is that the prince and princess don't get along.
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful is what most people call this planet. All covered in a silvery glow is the kingdom of the moon. Here on this moon lives the royal family of the Silver Millennium. You can find the castle sitting in the middle of a gorgeous valley is jade colored grass. There, Queen Serenity sits on her throne waiting for news.

"My queen I have returned," the woman said with long forest green hair flowing to the floor as she bowed.

"My dear Princess of Pluto. Trista what news do you bring me? Please tell me they are good news." Trista looked down at the ground with her burgundy eyes ready to shed fresh tears, but she pushed them back.

"My Queen may I speak freely?" Trista asked.

"Trista you are one of my most dearest friends. You are always able to speak freely."

"My queen your kingdom is in great danger."

"What?" Queen Serenity asked confused.

"A force is coming. It will be many years before it comes, but it is coming."

"What's coming Trista?"

"A dark force," Trista plainly said. "It will kill everyone in this kingdom."

"Is their any way to stop it?"

"Well," Trista said looking away from her dear friend's eyes.

"Well what? Trista I must know if there is any way I can stop this force that is coming," Queen Serenity said. Trista could see the worry in her ocean blue eyes. She knew Queen Serenity wouldn't like what she had to do, but knew she had to tell her if it would save her and the Princess's life.

"Serenity your daughter and another are the only ones who can save us all."

"My daughter?" Queen Serenity asked herself. "Who is the other?"

"Serenity it is written in the heavens that your daughter will fall in love with the Prince of Earth."

"No," Queen Serenity whispered to herself. "That evil planet? But Trista the prince is a cruel young man. Are you sure that the angel of my life is to fall in love with a tyrant?"

"Serenity is the prince of Earth not a good ruler? Does he over tax his people and enslave them? No he doesn't."

"What you say is true dear Trista. But one look at my daughter and he will steal away the one thing that every woman holds dear to her and to some day give to the man she is to be with," Queen Serenity said with tears already falling down her rosy cheeks.

"No Serenity I don't believe he will do that. Prince Darien will fall in love with your daughter. Serenity you must trust me and send your daughter to his kingdom to stay."

"To stay!" Queen Serenity shouted as she jumped out of her throne. "I will not send my daughter, the princess of my great kingdom, to that thing called a prince!"

"Serenity if you want your daughter and your kingdom to live you must send her away!" Trista yelled. "Serenity I know how you must feel, but you must do this. Princess Serena will die if you don't and everyone will also!" Queen Serenity stared at her friend. She knew Trista was right. Trista after all was the keeper of time and wouldn't lie to her. But the thought of Serena being with that man killed her. Queen Serenity sighed and sat back down.

"Give me the night to think about it," she simply said.

"I shall await your decision," Trista said and with that a black portal appeared behind and she stepped back in.

"Oh what am I going to do?" Queen Serenity asked herself putting a hand on her forehead.

"Mother," a young voice called from the other end of the throne room.

"Yes darling?" Queen Serenity asked quickly straightening her back and putting on a warm smile.

"Mother it's almost one. Are you not going to bed?" Princess Serena asked clinging to her sun yellow night robe.

"It's one?" Queen Serenity asked looking at the clock. "Why it is! I completely lost track of the time," she said standing up and walked towards her awaiting daughter.

"Mother is something wrong?" Serena asked a bit concerned. She saw the princess of Pluto, Trista, head back to the gate of time and knew that she must have gotten some news.

"Serena when you wake up tomorrow I want you to come to my bedroom okay?"

"Sure mother," Serena agreed a little confused. "Whatever you wish."

"Thank you. Now go to bed. I'll be doing the same in a few minutes."

"Goodnight mother," Serena said before turning to leave.

"God Trista I hope we're doing the right thing," Queen Serenity said to herself before heading for her bedroom.

The morning was bright like always, but not even this could help Queen Serenity. She lay there in her bed waiting for Trista to appear. As she waited Queen Serenity began to scan her room. She saw all the pictures she had of her and her daughter. She remembered when Serena was about three. She loved watching her play with her friends from the other planets. One picture she had was of Serena and the princess of Venus, Mina. They were only five when Queen Serenity took the picture of them two playing in her clothes. How she wished that things could be how they were then.

"You called Serenity?" Trista asked as she stepped out of the portal.

"I have made of my mind," Queen Serenity answered.

"And it is?"

"Serena will go to the planet Earth." Trista smiled at her friend.

"Thank you Serenity. You do know that Serena must be sent to Earth quickly. The sooner she gets there, the better the future will be."

"But Trista how will I tell her?" Queen Serenity asked.

"You can't. Serena must not know of why you will send her. If she is to know then everything could be lost. Just say that the planet Earth is so much different then this one that it would be a good educational experience."

"Okay. What about that prince?"

"I told him that a princess will be coming to stay with him."

"And?" Queen Serenity asked.

"And that's it. He said that it was okay and I left."

"Trista I hope you know what you're doing." Trista smiled and suddenly turned her attention to Queen Serenity's closed bedroom door.

"Serena is coming to see you. I better go."

"Goodbye friend." Trista smiled and disappeared. Suddenly the door opened.

"I'm here mother," Serena said as she stepped into the room.

"Come sit with me honey," Queen Serenity said patting the foot of her bed. Serena nodded her head and went to sit down.

"What is it that you wanted?" Serena asked.

"Serena I'm sending you to Earth," Queen Serenity said bluntly. Serena took a minute to respond.

"But you told me that Earth was forbidden," Serena protested. "Besides why would I want to go to Earth when that jerk of a prince is there?"

"Yes, but it would be a great educational experience for you. I mean Earth is so different from the other planets you've been to. Besides I'm ordering you to go." Serena stared coldly at her mother. She knew she had no choice in the situation when it came to her mother ordering anything.

"Well mother if you wish for me to go then I shall go," Serena said confidently, but coldly as she made stood straighter. "Exactly when will I be going?"

"This evening."

"This evening?" Serena shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you woman? How do you expect me to get ready in time?"

"I suggest you get ready and pack now," Queen Serenity ordered. Serena quickly glared at her mother and ran out of the room. As soon as Serena left the room Queen Serenity began to cry. "Oh my God protect her."

The rest of the day went very fast for Queen Serenity. By five Serena was done packing and getting ready. At the spaceport waited the best ship the moon had to transport Princess Serena to the planet Earth. Queen Serenity did her best to keep a happy face for her daughter. They kissed each other goodbye and Serena boarded the ship. One last wave to her friends on the moon and the ship took off. The flight took only an hour. At six the ship landed in Terra City spaceport. An older woman of about thirty with short wavy red hair and green eyes met Serena their.

"Are you Princess Serena?" she asked in a strong accent.

"Yes that's me," Serena answered. The woman looked Serena up and done and smiled.

"Wow they sure breed you girls to be innocent."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Serena asked confused and a little angry.

"Forget it. Come with me inside. I'll show you to your room."

"You mean the spaceport here is right next to the palace?"

"Honey its part of the palace. Oh and by the way my name's Molly."

"Nice to meet you Molly. I thought the prince was supposed to greet his guest though?" At this comment Molly suddenly began to laugh.

"The day Prince Darien greets his guest I'll be Queen. Come on," Molly said and they began to walk into the palace. The palace was dark inside. The ground was black marble with purple walls. Gold coloring swirled itself inside the black and purple.

"Molly why is it so dark?"

"These are the royal family's favorite colors. Black because I guess it represents the masculine men purple the color of the queen's hair, and gold, actually I'm not sure why gold. I know it's not for the money of it. I guess you'll have to ask the prince."

"I think I will," Serena said as they headed up the stairs. Prince Darien's palace was very big, but not as big as Serena's own. It did come very close though. Finally they reached Serena's room.

"Okay princess here's your room. I tried to pick out the one that best suited you so I hope you're not too disappointed," Molly said as she put down Serena's suitcases.

"No this is good," Serena said as she looked around.

"Okay then I'll leave you to settle in. Dinner will be at seven. Don't be late." Serena nodded and Molly left closing the door behind her. Once Molly was gone Serena let out a deep sigh.

"Might as well start unpacking," Serena said to herself and opened one of her suitcases. Not after putting two dresses away she stopped. "Oh I can't work with everything closed up," Serena said and opened her doors and windows. "That's much better." With that said and done she went back to unpacking. Surprisingly to her she actually unpacked everything in time. Serena smiled to herself and looked at the clock. Her heart suddenly dropped when she saw that it was already pass seven! "Crap!" Serena shouted and ran downstairs to the dinning room area. When she got there a dark man standing by the table with his arms crossed met her.

"I presume you are Princess Serenity?" he asked in a cold voice. Serena could feel her body freeze by the way he looked at her.

"Yes," she answered nervously. For a second Serena could have sworn that she saw him smile, but the smile left as quickly as it came.

"Will you be late like this at every dinner?"

"Do you really want that answer?" Serena said smartly, hating his cold tone.

"Come here so that I can look at you," the man ordered, but Serena didn't move. "Come here!" Serena gasped and slowly walked to him.

"Are you Prince Darien?" she asked as she approached him.

"Yes I am," Darien answered when she finally was a foot away from him. "Turn around."

"What?" Serena asked confused.

"You heard me. Turn around," Darien ordered more fiercely. Serena didn't know what else to do except do as he asked. She felt silly turning in a circle for him and blush at the thought of him looking at her body. She felt like she was a piece of meat being checked for delivery. "You will do. Go ahead and eat dinner. I will not be joining you. I have another previous engagement." With that Darien left the dining room to leave Serena by herself. Serena sighed a heavy sigh and sat at the table. Before her was a beautiful meal of chicken and vegetables.

"Better not let food go to waste," Serena commented to herself and began eating her dinner. Serena took her time eating. The food was strange to her and she wondered if the food was even healthy for her to eat. She had to admit though that it was good. The chicken she had before since they also had chickens on the moon, but the vegetables were not.

After eating Serena explored the dining room a bit. She had to admit it was a grand dining room. The table was a beautiful dark wood color and very masculine looking. Unlike the dining tables on the moon which were made of silver steel and glass which looked very feminine compared to the table before her. The whole room itself was masculine. Serena sighed as she missed the female look of her own palace on the moon. It made sense that the moon palace looked feminine since queens had the main command of the land and not the king. It only made more sense that the Earth palace would look masculine since the main command was the king.

When Serena had explored the room enough she decided to head to bed. As she walked she passed by the prince's chambers. Suddenly Serena heard noise coming from the inside. Being Serena's curiosity was too high for her own good she walked up to the closed door and pressed her ear to it. Inside she heard moaning both male and female. Serena blushed when she realized what was going on. She then heard foot steps coming towards the door. Serena quickly ran behind a near by pillar to hide herself.

"Would you like me to come back again Darien?" a woman with wavy auburn hair and same auburn eyes asked as she walked out of the room. Darien came walking over to her and rested his hand on the door.

"Tomorrow is good," Darien said in a low voice then patted her on my rump. The woman smirked at him then walked away. "Princess you can come out now."

"You can see me?" Serena asked from behind the pillar.

"I can see part of your hair sticking out," Darien answered smiling to himself. Serena slowly came from behind the pillar. She wasn't really so much embarrass till she saw Prince Darien with nothing but a sheet around his waist. A deep blush crept across her face. "See something you like princess?" Serena's eyes went wide in shock at the blunt comment, but said nothing. "You know I have enough energy for one more ride." Serena's eyes glared at the prince which only made him smile more. She roughly picked up her dress and began stomping to her room mumbling angrily under her breath.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Serena awoke around nine to hearing birds singing outside her balcony. It was a pleasant wake up and the princess was in a good mood considering her day yesterday. Serena quickly washed and dressed for breakfast. When she arrived at the dining room she realized that the prince was not there. She was grateful for that since she was not yet ready to face him again. His bold arrogance surprised caught her off guard last night. No one would dare speak to a princess in such a manner unless that person was the Earth prince.

Princess Serena ate her breakfast slowly. She didn't want to hurry herself to the next moment she would encounter Prince Darien. Just the thought of him sent chills down her spine. She wanted to go home and be with her friends on the moon. Serena smiled at the thought of her friends. Princess Lita of Jupiter and Princess Reye of Mars would have kicked the young Prince's ass for his behavior towards her. Both Lita and Reye were not ones to take any shit from anyone.

After breakfast Serena headed towards the stables. She had never seen Earth horses before and was very curious to see how they compared to the horses on the moon. Serena was amazed to see how rich their coloring was. Moon horses came in the same standard colors, but were more creamy then rich. Besides the difference in coloring the only other difference was that moon horses had longer mains and tails.

"Boy get control of that horse before his highness arrives!" a strong male voice called from further inside the stables. "If that horse isn't ready by the time Prince Darien arrives there will be hell to pay!" Serena slowly walked towards the commotion to find two of the prince's generals watching a young stable boy desperately trying to gain control of a black stallion that was thrashing about wildly.

"What's wrong with that horse?" Serena asked catching the attention of the two generals.

"Nothing is wrong princess," the short hair blonde replied. "This is how Prince Darien's horse always is."

"Only Prince Darien can make this stallion behave," the other general with long wavy brown hair added. Serena nodded her head and began to slowly make her way towards the seemingly wild horse.

"No princess," the blonde stated grabbing her arm. "He's a stud and will hurt you."

"Don't worry," Serena replied and continued her approach. Gently she put her delicate hand on the horse's head and instantly the stallion calmed down. Gently humming to herself Serena prepared the horse to ride. The two generals and stable boy stared at her in shock.

"Impressive," a male's voice said. The two generals turned to see their prince with an amused face. "Very impressive Moon Princess," Darien commented again staring straight at her as he walked towards the horse. Princess Serena blushed under his gaze, but quickly recovered and shot back a glare. "He never behaves for anyone except me. Midnight what's special about this moon bunny that compels you to behave for her?"

"He wanted to know who I was," Serena answered. "He knows I'm not from here and asked me who I was."

"And how do you know this?" Darien asked roughly.

"He told me."

"Interesting," Darien commented with scrutinizing eyes. Deciding he didn't feel like pressing the matter at the moment Darien hopped onto Midnight and made his way out of the stable with the two generals following behind on their own respective horses. Serena just stared in shock at the prince's once again rude behavior.

"Pompous jerk!" Serena shouted. "I can not believe I really have to stay here with that man! Well I had enough of this!" With that Serena stalked out of the stable to her room.

After a few hours Darien and his two generals returned from their ride. They had gone to check on the royal crops and to make sure the farmers had everything they needed. Today, though none of the farmers didn't really need anything.

"Crops are looking good," the general with the long wavy brown hair commented as they entered the stables.

"So far at least," Darien said.

"The crops aren't the only thing looking good Nephrite," the short hair blonde general added smiling.

"What do you mean Jadeite?" Nephrite asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe a certain very hot Moon blonde bombshell?" Jadeite answered smiling at Darien.

"The Moon Princess?" Nephrite questioned.

"The one and only. Darien I'm shocked you're not trying to bed the little bunny."

"Why would I want to do that?" Darien asked a little annoyed, but Jadeite just ignored annoyed tone.

"Maybe because she is beautiful? Come on Darien any guy with eyes can see that. Nephrite am I right?"

"She's not my type, but I have to admit that she is beautiful," Nephrite agreed.

"She maybe beautiful, but she's not my type either," Darien interjected. "I prefer women who are aggressive, seductive, and fiery. That Moon princess is anything, but those things and I bet she would be horrible in bed."

"And how do you know this?" Jadeite questioned coyly.

"Common knowledge for royals Jadeite," Darien answered casually. "We know how each other are without having to meet. For example Princess Mina of Venus is known for being a flirt, a tease, and extremely friendly. Princess Lita of Jupiter is rough and very aggressive. Also Princess Amara of Uranus is very masculine who happens to be having an affair with the very feminine Princess Michelle of Neptune."

"Interesting," Jadeite said a little amazed at Prince Darien's knowledge of the other royals.

"Princess Lita sounds like my kind of woman," Nephrite commented more to himself.

"And this is how I know that the Moon Princess is not what I'm attracted to. She is innocent, gentle, and shy. All in all she's boring," Darien ended smiling knowing Jadeite wouldn't have anything to rebut with.

"Boring huh?" Jadeite said casually. "Sounds more like she's a challenge more then anything. A challenge that you may not to able to overcome if you ask me. Besides I too have also heard that the Moon Princess can be a bit of a fire cracker when provoked." Darien grumbling under his breath. Jadeite had won the conversation.

Serena in the mean time was throwing basically a royal fit in her bedroom. Screaming and throwing pillows all over her room. Her lady's maid couldn't help, but hear all of this and quickly rushed to Serena's bedchambers.

"Princess, what is wrong?" Molly asked as she entered the room. Serena threw the last pillow barely missing Molly's head.

"I have never in all my royal life been treated so rudely! How dare he treat me like this! I'm a God damn princess for heaven sakes!"

"So much for the reputation of being innocent, gentle, and shy," Molly commented under her breath. "Guess that fire cracker rumor was true."

"Excuse me?" Serena asked breathing hard. It was tiring throwing a royal fit after all.

"Nothing princess," Molly said waving her hand in the air. "So what are you going to do about the prince?"

"I don't know," Serena replied as she sat on the edge of her bed. Her energy had been spent and she was no longer as mad as she was. "Beat him?"

"Well while you're thinking about something you could actually do," Molly said in an amused tone as she walked to the closet, "I'll get you ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Oh you haven't been told yet? The king and queen are holding a ball in honor of you. It's not going to be a very big ball. Just the royalty, nobility, and gentry of Earth are invited."

"Well isn't this just peachy," Serena said sarcastically. "I guess I'll wear my light pink gown."

"The one made of silk?" Molly asked as look through the gowns.

"Yes." Molly quickly found the gown and pulled it out. It was a beautiful gown that had a halter top with a low v-cut front that held a pearl broach at the point. The cut showed her cleavage nicely and the rest of the gown hung wonderfully off her curves which made her body look even more slender then it was.

"You look fabulous," Molly complimented proudly as if she made the gown herself. Serena blushed at her compliment then started fixing her hair into the traditional meatball style that the royal Moon family was known for. Finished off with a touch of make up and a set of pearl earrings and she was done.

"So where is the ballroom located?" Serena asked as she put on her heels.

"Oh no princess, you don't enter by yourself," Molly said stepping in front of Serena. "Women don't enter balls without an escort here."

"Why not? Women do it all the time on the Moon."

"Well this isn't the Moon and you are to be escorted by Lord Kunzite, Prince Darien's lead general."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"And I bet that must be him now." Molly quickly walked to the door and opened it. "Lord Kunzite," she greeted as she bowed.

"Hello Molly," a rough deep voice greeted. Casually he walked past Molly into the room. Serena was shocked to see how handsome the man was. He was as tall as Prince Darien with ice blue eyes and medium length straight white hair. He was a powerful and intimidating looking man. "You must be Princess Serena. I am Lord Kunzite."

"It is a pleasure Lord Kunzite," Serena said bowing slightly. Kunzite walked gracefully to her and offered his arm. Serena gently took it and the two headed off towards the ball. "Kunzite you're name sounds very familiar to me. As if I have heard it before."

"Maybe you have, but from someone else."

"Perhaps, but from whom?" Serena questioned. She knew she heard of Lord Kunzite before. Did one of her Scouts mention him before in passing? "That's it!" Serena shouted happily.

"What's it?" Kunzite questioned a little shocked at her outburst.

"Princess Mina mentioned you! She described how you looked pretty acruetely actually. She told me that you two were dating."

"She does love to talk," Kunzite said chuckling to himself. "Yes, we are dating. I met her when Prince Darien sent me to Venus to arrange a trade of goods. Certain goods the queen desires can only be found on Venus."

"You mean like the Venus gold silk that's produced there?"

"Yes actually. Prince Darien sent me to arrange the trade."

"And you fell in love with the ever beautiful Princess Mina," Serena added dramatically.

"Not at first," Kunzite corrected amusingly. "At first I thought she wasn't very intelligent, but after a few days I realized that she was only acting like that when she doesn't care. She's actually very smart to my surprise."

"Is that when you fell for her?"

"I fell for her when I realized how smart she really was and her amazing ability to enjoy life so effortlessly." At this Serena giggled.

"Mina always was carefree. It's part of her charm." Kunzite smiled down at her and the two continued their way in a comfortable silence. Within minutes they reached the entrance to the ballroom. Serena sighed heavily as she looked at the large door.

"Nervous?" Kunzite asked slightly amused.

"A little actually," she confessed. "I've never entered a ball filled with Earthlings. I wonder what they will think of a ball honoring a Moon Princess. I'm sure they must not care for lunarians."

"Well I can say that they will be curious to why you are here, but at the same time be awed by your beauty. The women will become jealous because of all the attention you will be receiving from the men."

"Including yourself?" Serena asked innocently which caused Kunzite to chuckle.

"My princess you are beautiful. I would be blind if I didn't notice, but I'm more attracted to Mina's beauty."

"Good answer," Serena complimented smiling. Kunzite was a good man for Mina. "Well I'm ready to go in." Kunzite nodded his head and signaled to be announced. The announcer bowed his head and signaled for the music to stop.

"May I present general Lord Kunzite and Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom!" Everyone in the room grew silent as they all turned to see the couple descending the staircase. A small gasp could be heard as the two descended. Everyone, including the women, could not believe how beautiful the princess was.


	3. Chapter 3

The whole time Prince Darien had his eyes glued on the exquisite creature on Kunzite's arm. He never would have thought that the innocent little Moon Princess could look so sexually tempting. The ripe and fullness of her breast and curvature of her body made her look like every man's fantasy. Slowly Serena and Kunzite made their way across the room to where the Earth's royal family sat.

"My King Damien and Queen Gaia may I present to you Princess Serena of the Moon." Serena curtsied low for the king and queen

"Your majesties."

"You are very beautiful Princess Serena," Queen Gaia complimented gracefully. Serena was shocked to how gentle her voice was much like her own mother's.

"Yes," King Damien agreed, "quite lovely. My son, surely you will honor this lovely woman with a dance?" Darien smiled an evil grin at his father and stood from his thrown. Slowly he turned to look at Serena and his eyes grew dark.

"Of course father. She will be my first dance of the night." Seeing the look in his eyes Serena became very nervous and tightened her hold on Kunzite's arm. It took some control for Kunzite not to laugh. Slowly he pride her hand off his arm and handed her to his prince. Darien took her hand gently and guided her to the middle of the dance floor. Upon reaching the center he took hold of her tiny waist and signaled for the orchestra to start. Music quickly filled the room and Darien began leading Serena in a beautiful waltz. Serena glided effortlessly across the floor. Her gown opened like a flower around her as Darien guided her body. He kept his eyes on her as he led the waltz. Serena blushed under his gaze causing Darien to smile.

All too quickly the music ended along with Serena and Darien's waltz. Darien kept his eyes on her as he kissed her hand before leaving the dance floor. Serena too left the dance floor and headed toward her escort Kunzite who was engrossed in a conversation with the other three generals. Their conversation quickly ended when she was noticed.

"And there's the pretty bunny," the general with the blonde medium length low ponytail announced and extended his hand. "I believe we haven't met yet. My name is Zoicite." His voice was incredibly soft and almost boarder lining feminine.

"It's a pleasure," Serena said placing her hand in his. Zoicite smiled and gently kissed the top of her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine Princess Serena." Serena blushed as she reclaimed her hand back.

"Serena, Jadeite and Nephrite inform me that you three have already met," Kunzite stated.

"Yes we have in the stables," Serena inform happily. "Did you gentlemen enjoy your ride?"

"Yes we did," Nephrite answered. "Thank you for asking."

"You should have joined us princess," Jadeite said catching her attention. "It would have been even more enjoyable."

"Jadeite quit flirting with her," Zoicite commanded a little annoyed. "Would you care to dance?"

"I would love to," Serena accepted and was gladly led to the dance floor. Zoicite was an excellent dancer. He wasn't as powerful as Prince Darien, but rather more gentle and polite. Jadeite soon followed the next dance with her and a little while later Kunzite joined her on the floor.

All this dancing was not going unnoticed by the young Earth prince. Although he too was dancing with many of the beautiful women there his eyes kept drifting to the ever lovely Moon Princess. Half way through the evening Darien returned to his throne for a break. He was soon met by his lead general Kunzite.

"I've noticed your eyes repeatedly drifting to Serena," Kunzite stated as he stood proudly at his prince's side.

"So you two are now past proprieties?" Darien asked coldly.

"She wishes to be called simply Serena. She doesn't believe in formalities among friends."

"Oh you're friends now," Darien said rolling his eyes.

"I believe it is in my best interest to be friends with the best friend of the woman I am dating," Kunzite informed patiently.

"Oh yes, you're dating Princess Mina of Venus," Darien stated in a lighter tone. "I almost forgot that you've been seeing her for a while now."

"Approximately three months."

"Three months huh?" Darien asked turning his head to his General. "Usually girls with you only last the longest a month. Is this serious?"

"I believe we were discussing your obvious attraction for Serena," Kunzite stated avoiding the question. Darien just smirk at his friend's obvious dodge of the question and turned his eyes to the Moon Princess dancing with his childhood friend Andrew who was a duke. "Jadeite tells me that you said she wasn't your type earlier."

"Jadeite talks too much."

"Does that statement still hold true tonight?"

"I would be insane not to say she is a fantasy that any man would love to bed, but her body does not hide the fact that she is still much too innocent and shy to even begin to handle me. I would walk all over her."

"Don't be so sure," Kunzite said smiling to himself. "She has a fire in her that she has been hiding. Princess Mina has told me many stories about the adventures she and her friends have been on. You don't see how Serena is when she thinks no one is looking or around."

"And how do you know this Kunzite? Been spying on her have we?"

"Hardly," Kunzite stated flatly. "Just earlier today I walked past Serena's bedchambers when her lady's maid, Molly, walked in and you would be shocked at the words that came out of the princess's mouth about you." At the last word Kunzite turned his head to look directly at the prince.

"Really," Darien said coolly. "Why do you think she hides her fiery side?"

"Maybe she's behaving to try and make a good impression for the Moon family? Her mother has trained her well on how to act around others."

"Well I have to admit that it seems to be working," Darien admitted. "The staff likes her and it seems everyone here favors her."

"Even yourself?"

"I wouldn't go that far," Darien answered as he stood up. "But I wouldn't mind having one more go on the dance floor with her." Casually Darien walked to the middle of the dance floor where Andrew and Serena were dancing. Quickly he caught Andrew's attention and gestured for him to make his way over. Skillfully Andrew danced his way over with Serena in tow. "May I cut in?"

"Of course," Andrew agreed and bowed to Serena. "It was a pleasure." Serena smiled graciously and watched him exit the dance floor.

"Princess," Darien said holding out his hand. Serena stared at his hand for a moment then placed hers in it.

"Couldn't keep away could you," she asked boldly causing Darien's brows to lift.

"Excuse me?" he asked as he pulled her to him to begin dancing.

"Don't play stupid young prince. I know where your eyes have been drifting to all night." Darien looked down at her smugly and forcefully pressed her hard against him. This, he knew, was the princess that Kunzite was telling him about. Finally she was showing herself.

"Indeed princess my eyes have been drifting to you all night, but in my defense your gown doesn't leave much to the imagination about your body."

"And what of my body?" she asked defiantly. Darien just smiled and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Would you like me to show you what your body makes me want to do?" Serena blushed and gasped at his comment. Darien only laughed at this and loosened his hold on her. "Surprised little princess? I am a man and I have the normal needs and desires of any man in the presents of such a tempting creature."

"That maybe, but this is one tempting creature that isn't so easily bedded!" Serena shouted angrily and with all her might she slammed her spiked heel into his foot. Darien quickly released Serena to tent to his now hurting foot. Serena saw her chance and quickly fled the dance floor towards where Kunzite and the rest of the generals stood.

"Serena what's wrong?" Kunzite asked seeing her flushed face.

"She got into a spat with Prince Darien and stomped on his foot," Zoicite answered smiling.

"Really?" Kunzite asked in disbelief.

"That pompous jerk! I regret not doing more to him!" All the generals looked at her in surprise. No woman has ever spoken so boldly about their prince before.

"I knew you were more then a pretty face," Jadeite spoke smiling.

"A woman after my own heart," Nephrite added lifting his glass to her. "I shall enjoy watching you and Prince Darien."

"I must agree with Nephrite," Zoicite admitted. "Never has any woman denied Darien in anything."

"Well then gentlemen please enjoy the show for I will not allow a womanizing pig of a prince get anything out of me!" Serena stated angrily and very proudly exited the ballroom. Serena headed straight for the kitchen. For some reason whenever she gets this angry Serena has to eat something and usually that something is ice cream. Upon arriving at the kitchen Serena flung the refrigerator door open and began searching for ice cream. Molly, who was eating some food in the back of the kitchen, heard the commotion and went to investigate. The picture she saw was priceless. The refrigerator doors were open and all you could see was Serena's behind sticking out with food flying out behind her.

"Princess what are you doing?"

"Looking for some ice cream," Serena answered hotly. She knew immediately that it was Molly voice.

"Back upper right hand corner."

"Thanks," Serena said as she reached back to grab the ice cream. She then grabbed a spoon, sat herself at the large wooden table and began digging in.

"May I ask to what is making you desire ice cream?"

"That son of a bitch," Serena mumbled loudly and instantly Molly knew what was going on.

"He pissed you off again huh?"

"Hell yes he did that little piece of shit! Oh he is so lucky that I only stomped on his foot."

"You stomped on Prince Darien's foot?" Molly asked laughing. "Oh that's priceless."

"I wish that I had also spit in his face as well."

"Maybe next time," Molly stated as she went to grab a spoon. After finding one she sat next to Serena and started eating the ice cream with her. "Now tell me from the beginning what happened."

"Well it all really started when Kunzite and I first arrived," Serena began telling the story. After another two hours both women were rolling over with laughter. "The Generals were so shock! I even believe they approved of what I did!"

"Oh my," Molly said clutching her sides. "I wish I could have been there to see it."

"You would have had a good time."

"Well princess it's getting late and I have to get up early tomorrow," Molly stated as she began to clean up.

"Do you want me to help you?"

"Don't worry about it," Molly said waving her hand. "I can handle this and besides I need a few more moments to process everything you just told me."

"All right then," Serena said handing her the half eaten ice cream. "Good night Molly."

"Good night princess." Serena smiled at her new friend then left for her room. Serena walked slowly to her room as she was in deep thought over the night's events. Sadly for Serena she was in much too deep of thought to notice she had past Darien who was just leaving the ball. He saw her a few yards ahead of him and started walking swiftly over to her. Though he was a little intoxicated he still had a score to settle with her. Serena quickly realized that someone was following behind her and turned to see the Prince only a few feet from her.

"Your highness," Serena greeted with an obvious fake smile.

"Don't your highness me," Darien said angrily as he pushed Serena against a nearby wall. "How dare you step on my foot."

"How dare you proposition me so crudely," Serena spat back calmly.

"So this is how you really are," Darien said looking her up and down.

"Excuse me?" Serena asked slightly confused. "Oh my God you're drunk."

"That maybe princess, but not so drunk to where I don't realize that the true Princess Serena has finally shown up." Serena glared up at him with angry eyes. "You have no idea how attractive you are when you're angry."

"Prince Darien let me go to bed now."

"Now why would I want to do that?" Darien asked as he snaked his arm around her waist. "You still owe me for stomping on my foot."

"I owe you nothing!" Serena yelled before pushing away from him with all her might. Darien stepped back a few feet to regain his balance from being drunk, but it was enough for Serena to get away.

"I'm going to get you princess," Darien said smiling then headed for his bedroom where he knew his mistress, Beryl, would be waiting for him.


	4. Chapter 4

. The next morning Serena awoke with a start. She had dreamt of her and Darien intimate together in a bedroom that she did not recognize. Even now when she was awake she could still feel his hands all over her body. Why did she dream of him and why did it have to be that kind of dream?

"Princess you're up!" Molly exclaimed as she entered the room.

"Yes I had an," Serena paused to think of how she was going to explain, "active dream."

"Well hurry and make yourself decent," Molly ordered as she threw one of Serena's robes on the bed. "Prince Darien demands for you to meet him for breakfast."

"He what?" Serena shouted appalled. "How dare he demand anything from me!"

"Well you can tell him all this during breakfast. I'm not about to have his wrath on me when I tell him you're not coming." Serena and Molly just glared at each other. It was a match to see who wound yield to the other first. Serena held her ground, but Molly wasn't one to back down from a fight. Serena quickly realized that there wasn't a chance in hell that she was going to win. The woman was just too stubborn. Even more stubborn then her!

"Fine I'll go," Serena yielded crossing her arms.

"I knew you would," Molly responded with a smirk. "Now put on the robe and get going." Serena rolled her eyes as she put on the pink silk robe.

"I'm taking my time walking there," Serena stated defiantly as she exited her chambers. Slowly she made her way to the dining room. How dare he demand her presents for breakfast. Where does he come off? So what if he's a Prince. She's a Princess of the Moon and should be treated as such.

"You're late," a male's voice said. Serena was instantly pulled out of her thoughts. "Why are you late?"

"My reasons are of my own," Serena replied confidently. "I must say I'm shocked that you were able to get out of bed this morning."

"Alcohol doesn't affect me like that anymore," Darien informed with a smug smirk. "It has been a long time since I've woken up with a hangover."

"See to it that you control yourself next time you drink when I'm around."

"Excuse me?" Darien questioned then advanced towards her.

"Prince Darien, I am the royal princess of the Moon and you will behave towards me accordingly," Serena stated boldly. Darien just stared at her in amusement. She was definitely a fiery little sprite.

"You want me to treat you accordingly?" Darien asked with a glint in his eyes.

"Yes," Serena answered. "I am a princess of the Moon and should be treated as such."

"Are you sure?" Darien asked taking a step closer to her.

"Absolutely."

"All right," Darien said smoothly and with a speed Serena had never seen before in her life he lifted and slammed her against the wall. Serena just stared at him in shock as Darien leaned in close to her ear. "So you really want to know what people of the Earth would do to you? Princess you know the relationship between your planet and mine isn't the best to say the least. My people hate your kind Princess and so to treat you as you deserve would mean that I treat you how ever I please."

"What?" Serena said in shock. She could feel Darien's words vibrate off her neck.

"Serena if I were to really treat you as my people believe you deserve to be treated," Darien paused to glance down at her body, "I would have taken you last night." Serena's eyes went wide as she felt Darien's lips on her neck. He nibbled lightly on her neck as he pressed himself against her.

"Prince Darien please," Serena begged though it almost sounded more like a moan then a beg. Darien smiled to himself then slowly released Serena back to her feet.

"Princess I will have you and on that day it will not be I who will be coming to you, but rather you coming to me." And with that said Darien left the dining room.

"You pig!" Serena shouted to Darien's retreating form as she fixed her gown. "Why that arrogant jerk! He thinks he's so great!"

"Princess!" Molly shouted as she came running into the room. "Princess I have great news!"

"What is it Molly?" Serena asked instantly forgetting about her spat with the Prince.

"Princess Lita of Jupiter is here to visit you."

"She is what?" Serena shouted in disbelief.

"The princess of Jupiter is here in the library waiting for you."

"Why didn't she send word that she was coming?"

"Do you really think I would know something like that?" Molly asked angrily as she hotly put her hands on her hips. "Now go before that Jupiter princess gets mad at me for taking too long to fetch you!" Serena smiled warmly to Molly then took off towards the library. She wildly pushed open the library doors as she entered before hurling herself into Princess Lita's arms.

"Lita!" Serena shouted happily.

"Oh Serena it's so good to see you," Lita greeted with as much happiness as Serena. The two hugged for a few moments before separating and sitting in two chairs. "So tell me how have you been?"

"I've been better," Serena answered as she rolled her eyes and began telling Lita of all that has happened since she arrived. The two talked for hours chit chatting about what each other has missed over the few days

"Oh my goodness Serena you should have been there!" Lita laughed. "There is Ami on the hanging with her skirt over her head! Rei, Mina, and I had to sit down because we were laughing so hard. I mean what are the odds that Ami would fall from a ladder and get her foot caught so that she is hanging up-side-down with her skirt over her head?"

"Oh my, I wish I could have been there for that one," Serena commented as she wiped a tear from her eye. "That is priceless. So Lita, why didn't you send word telling me you were coming?"

"Well it wouldn't be a very good surprise if I told you I was coming would it?"

"I guess not," Serena agreed smiling. After another hour of talking Molly came in to announce that Lita's room was ready and that her luggage was already there. Serena and Lita rose to follow Molly to the room and to Serena's delight it was the one next to her room. Lita quickly got settled in and the two went for a tour of the palace. Serena showed Lita where everything was. Lita was very amazed how beautiful the palace was. Granted to her it didn't match up to her own palace, but it was still beautiful in its own right. After taking in a late lunch the strolled around the outside to get some fresh air.

"Hey do you hear that?" Lita asked stopping in her tracks to listen.

"What?" Serena asked stopping a few steps ahead of her.

"Why do I hear swords clashing?"

"Oh that's probably Prince Darien and his generals practicing," Serena replied rolling her eyes after mentioning Darien's name.

"I think you might like this Prince Darien," Lita said teasingly.

"Please," Serena scoffed. "I loath that man."

"Well either way I feel like a duel," Lita stated as stepped in front of Serena. "Come on!" she shouted as she lifted her skirt up to run. Serena quickly follow suit and ran after her. Within moments they were in the training room where Nephrite and Kunzite were practicing their sword fighting. Jadeite instantly noticed them entering the room and went to greet them.

"Good day Jadeite," Serena greeted happily.

"Good day Princess Serena and who might this lovely woman be?" Jadeite asked gesturing to Lita.

"This is my good friend Princess Lita of Jupiter. She will be staying with me for a little while. Lita this is one of Prince Darien's generals Jadeite."

"It's a pleasure meeting you," Lita greeted holding out her hand. Jadeite gladly took it and kissed her lightly on the hand.

"Princess Lita you say?" Jadeite asked with a little mischief in his voice.

"Yes," Lita answered. "I would like to duel with one of you."

"Oh this is too perfect," Jadeite said smiling then turned to the two men already dueling. "Hey Nephrite, come here!" Nephrite and Kunzite immediately ceased their fighting so Nephrite could walk over. "Nephrite, this young woman would like to duel with you." Nephrite looked Lita over then chuckled to himself.

"I don't duel with ladies," he stated amusingly. "I am sorry my lady, but I believe that dueling with me would be pointless. You see I only duel with serious competitors."

"And you don't think I'm serious?" Lita asked getting a little angry at Nephrite's arrogance.

"My lady, don't be mad. It is just that fighting you would be pointless for someone like me."

"Pointless!" Lita shouted then pulled out transformation stick. Roughly she pushed Nephrite out of her away and headed for the middle of the dueling circle. "We'll see how pointless this duel really is!"

"What harm could it do?" Serena asked Nephrite with a mischievous grin. Nephrite sighed heavily and walked to meet Lita at the middle of the circle.

"You are wasting my time woman," Nephrite said as he past her to his spot in the circle.

"Just shut up and bring out your sword!" Lita spat back. Nephrite casually pulled his sword out and stared at Lita with annoyance.

"Ready woman?" Nephrite asked in obvious annoyance.

"One second!" Lita shouted then closed her eyes and whispered the three words that summoned the power that she alone could summon. "Jupiter Crystal Power." In a flash of green light and lightning Princess Lita transformed into Sailor Jupiter. Nephrite stared in shock at the scantily clad warrior in a white body suit and green mini skirt holding a large sword adorn with green gems all over the handle. The gorgeous brunette went from a taller slender princess to an Amazon woman of strength in moments. Her jade green eyes held much strength and determination that Nephrite could have lost himself in and her bouncy brown curls were now up in a high pony tail showing off her swan like neck. She was the poster of Nephrite's perfect woman. Nephrite's shock was only allowed to last a moment before Sailor Jupiter came attacking. Naturally Nephrite recovered from his state of shock quickly and efficiently blocked Sailor Jupiter's attack.

"So you're a Sailor Soldier?" Nephrite asked as he went on the offensive.

""I am Sailor Jupiter, first daughter and princess to King Zeus of Jupiter and future queen of Jupiter. Surprised?" Lita retorted back smiling evilly as she blocked his attack.

"A little," Nephrite admit stepping back a few steps then attacked again. "You are not what I expected."

"And what did you expect?" Sailor Jupiter asked as she sidestepped his attack and suddenly attacked him back. Nephrite quickly blocked her sword and managed to grab her wrist effectively pulled her to him. She stared up at him boldly in an almost challenging way.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Lita." Nephrite looked at her a little shocked at her answered. She was the woman Serena had mentioned. Nephrite merely smiled as he took in the rest of her then stared right back into her eyes. Her bright green eyes were so aggressive and beautiful with the amount of strength they held within them.

"You really are a woman after my own heart," he said before letting her go. Lita simply smiled at him before turning to kick his legs out from under him. Nephrite landed on his back with a thud and quickly found Lita's sword pointed at his neck.

"You my good sir would be wise to think before aggravating a princess and warrior of Jupiter."

"And why is that?" Nephrite asked smiling even with the sword at his neck. Sailor Jupiter carefully removed the sword from his neck then bent down beside him.

"Because you don't want to deal with my bad side," she answered with a smirk. Nephrite suddenly began laughing as he sat up.

"What if it is your bad side I do want to deal with?" he asked seductively as he brushed his hand across her outer thigh. Lita blushed slightly before quickly recovering. Confidently she grabbed his hand and led it slightly higher up her thigh.

"I'll hold you to that," she said before getting up to head back over to Serena and Jadeite, all the while transforming back to her original form.

"I think Nephrite's in love," Jadeite whispered to Serena before Lita reached them. "So did you enjoy the duel?"

"He's not bad," Lita said as she looked back at Nephrite whom was still on the ground staring at her. "Serena you and I should duel sometime. I can't even remember the last time we did."

"Serena you can sword fight?" Jadeite asked a little amazed.

"A little," she answered humbly then noticed that Darien hadn't moved from his seat across the room. He looked mad and she knew why. She and Lita had interrupted the men's dueling and now she and Lita held the attention of two of his generals.

"Is there a reason good sir why you are staring at my princess with such a cruel face?" Lita shouted at Darien. Apparently she too had noticed Prince Darien staring. Darien simply smirked and walked towards the two young ladies and his general.

"My dear Princess Lita," Darien began with sarcasm oozing from his words, "you have interrupted my general's important training. I do not wish for your presents here or anywhere near my training grounds, so if you would please kindly leave so we can get back to our business." Lita just stared at him absolutely appalled. How dare he speak to a Jupiter royal like that! If he were on Jupiter he would be beaten for his insolence.

"Why you self absorbed egotistical little bitch!" Lita shouted angrily. All the generals, including Serena, just stared at her in shock. Had she just really called the Earth prince a little bitch? Darien just looked at her with amusement. She certainly was brave to call him that on his planet. The look quickly turned into laughter. For the Earth Prince, Lita was almost as amusing as Serena. Unfortunately though his laughing only caused Lita to become angrier. Seeing the look of kill in Lita's eyes, Nephrite quickly rushed over to her and caught her just as she flung herself towards Darien in attack. Luckily Nephrite had caught her before your claws could touch Darien.

"Whoa Lita," he said as flung her over his shoulder. "Now that would not be a good idea."

"Let me go!" Lita shouted as she kicked and hit Nephrite on the back with her fist. Nephrite winced slightly at each blow. Even though she was a woman, she was a damn strong woman. "I'm going to kill that insolent prince!"

"Come on Lita," Serena said as she escorted her and Nephrite away, "let's go see the Earth horses. You will like them very much." Amazingly Lita instantly forgot about her anger and focus her attention on Serena.

"They have horses on this planet?" she asked a little amazed as she settled herself on Nephrite's shoulder. "Are they like the one on my planet or yours?"

"They are bigger then the ones on my planet, but the same as yours. Except the horses on Jupiter are beefier looking."

"You like horses Lita?" Nephrite asked as he carried her. He was rather amazed that Lita didn't mind this barbaric act.

"Very much," she answered as she lifted herself off his shoulder to look at him. "I'm an excellent rider."

"You and I should go riding sometime," Nephrite offered as he looked up at her. For being such a tall amazon like woman she didn't weigh very much.

"I would like that."

"Damn, why don't you two just get married already," Serena commented loudly. Naturally this broke Nephrite and Lita's attention away from each other and the two just looked at Serena blushing slightly. "Oh like you two didn't already think about it," she said rolling her eyes as the three continued their stroll to the stables.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that evening Princess Serena and Lita joined the royal family and court for dinner. The king and queen greatly enjoyed Lita's company and engaged in conversation with her many times. Lita and Serena became the two new favorites among Darien's generals. All four of the generals flirted with the two princesses though Nephrite concentrated most of his attention on Lita. It was painfully obvious that Darien wasn't really enjoying the fact that his generals were doting over the two princesses, especially Serena. Every now and then Serena would catch him staring at her intensely, which only fueled her need to upset him more. When dinner was over, everyone retired to the library for drinks.

"And then Serena yells at Darien saying that she was one tempting creature not so easily bedded and stomped on his foot with her heel!" Jadeite explained laughing. Lita couldn't help, but laugh as well.

"Rei and I taught her well," Lita said as she calmed down.

"Who's Rei?" Jadeite inquired.

"Oh Rei is the princess from Mars," Serena explained. "She's very beautiful and extremely feisty. Not very many men can handle her."

"She sounds exciting," Jadeite commented more to himself.

"So Lita, how long will you be staying with us?" Zoicite asked as he sipped at his drink.

"However long needed," Lita answered looking at Serena. "I'm not leaving till I'm sure Serena is fine here."

"Is there a way to extend that a little more," Nephrite asked as he eyed Lita seductively. Lita merely smiled just as seductively back.

"Maybe."

"Darien you haven't spoken a word since dinner," Kunzite stated. He had noticed Darien's silence during dinner and silently wondered what was troubling his prince. "Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm fine," Darien answered then got up and left the library. His generals including Lita just watched him leave silently.

"Is he always like that?" Lita asked in a harsh tone.

"Serena, maybe you should go see what's wrong with Darien?" Zoicite offered still sipping on the same drink.

"Why me?" Serena wined.

"Because we want to stay here and flirt with Lita!" Jadeite said happily.

"Kunzite, why don't you go? You are already dating Mina!" Serena wined again. She really didn't want to go after Darien.

"True, but I want to get to know Lita better. After all I should become friends with the lady I am seeing friends."

"You boys," Serena said rolling her eyes before getting up and leaving the library in search for Darien. Apparently Darien didn't make it very far from the library and Serena quickly followed him. Within a few minutes he entered the throne with Serena hot on his tail. When Serena entered the room Darien was nowhere to be found. Suddenly an arm wrapped around to cover her mouth and another wrapped around her waist.

"I knew you were following me little bunny," Darien whispered in her ear before slamming her against the cold wall. "You have been, for the better part, a tease to me since you arrived here."

"My lord I assure you I have no idea of what you're talking about," Serena protested angrily. "And if I recall Earthlings don't much approve of Lunarians."

"Yes my dear princess, but Lunarian or not you are still a woman and an attractive one at that. With that being said, I am also a man with needs and desires. You connect the dots."

"Do you intend to rape me prince?" Serena state fiercely as she stared him down.

"Hardly. I never needed to rape a woman and I'm not about to start now. Like I said before, you will come to me. All I have to do is be patient and wait." Darien gave Serena a quick look over before releasing her from his hold. "Remember no woman has denied me yet. I will have you."

"Go to hell." Darien laughed at her comment before leaning close to her ear.

"Only if I can bring you." Serena's temper snapped and with great speed and strength tackled Darien to the ground.

"Why you over sexed, egotistical, barbarian!" Serena shouted as she punched Darien in the gut and not too lightly either. To Darien's surprise Serena was rather strong for her size. It didn't take long though for him to gain control of her arms and stopping her attacks.

"You know princess you're rather attractive when you're angry."

"Excuse me?" Serena said in disbelief. "What is it with you when I'm angry?"

"I would love to see what that energy would be like in bed."

"I loath you!" Serena almost screamed as she got off of Darien and stomped back to the library. Serena startled Lita when she returned to the library bursting through door huffing and puffing.

"Serena what's wrong?" Lita asked as Serena stormed in to sit in one of the chairs.

"I don't hate him Lita! I loath him!" she shouted throwing her arms in the air.

"Don't you think you're being a little dramatic Serena?"

"No Lita I'm not!"

"Have Serena and Prince Darien always been like this?" Lita asked as she looked at Darien's generals.

"In a sense," Zoicite answered casually.

"More like ever sense Darien decided he wanted to bed Serena and she flat out rejected him," Jadeite stated with a slight hint of laughter in his voice.

"Well it doesn't surprise me that Serena would deny him," Lita stated very matter-of-factly. "Lunarian women are known for their virtue and staying virgins till they are married. Same goes for Mercurian women as well."

"I admire a woman who can keep herself pure like that," Zoicite stated.

"What about the women of Jupiter?" Nephrite inquired with a smirk.

"And why, my good sir, would you dire such information?" Lita inquired back playfully.

"For future use."

"Well I guess you will have to wait and find out," Lita flirted as she placed her hand on his thigh.

"Did we forget that I'm still here and still very angry?" Serena said a little annoyed. "Or would you two like to be alone?"

"I think it's time Serena and I called it a night," Lita said quickly to change the subject. Serena nodded in agreement as she got out of her chair to follow Lita out of the library. "Oh before I forget to tell you and Kunzite, Mina says she will be visiting soon." Lita paused as she looked at the generals. "She is very curious to see how Serena and Prince Darien are getting along."

"Once again Lita, I am here you know."

"Come on Serena," Lita said smiling as she rolled her eyes. Quickly she grabbed Serena's hand and headed to their rooms. The next morning Serena was woken up by a light, but firm, knock at her door. She moaned to herself as she got out of bed to put on her robe. Slowly Serena approached the door and cracked it open.

"Lita what are you doing at my door this early in the morning?"

"Didn't I tell you that you are to be accompany Nephrite and myself horseback riding?"

"No," Serena answered a little confused as she opened her door a little more.

"Well then I did now!" Lita exclaimed in almost laughter as she burst into Serena's room. "Now hurry and get ready! Where is your lady's maid? No matter, I'll draw your bath for you!" Serena watched in amusement as Lita busied herself with drawing the bath. Suddenly though Lita yanked Serena out of her clothing and practically shoved her into the tub. She helped Serena wash her hair and body and with amazing speed, got Serena dressed and ready to go.

"I never have bathed in such a short period of time in my life," Serena said as she attempted to keep up with Lita's quick pace to the stables. "Lita must you walk to fast?"

"Serena must you walk so slow?" Lita shot back with amusement.

"Good morning princesses," Nephrite greeted kindly to them though he was only looking at Lita. This did not go unnoticed for Serena.

"Morning Nephrite," Lita greeted back blushing.

"So we're going riding this morning," Serena said to catch the two lovebirds' attention.

"Yes, I picked put horses for you two that best resemble the horses from your planets," Nephrite explained as they approached the stables.

"That's fine with me," Lita agreed.

"I will ride Midnight," Serena said sternly.

"I'm sorry Serena, but that's Prince Darien's private horse."

"I am aware of that Nephrite, but nonetheless I will ride him and only him."

"If you wish, but I will not be held responsible when he finds out."

"'I will take the blame, so don't worry," Serena reassured him.

"Okay then it's settled," Lita said as the three walked past the many horse stables. "Which horse am I to ride?" Nephrite quickly showed Lita her horse and the three prepared the horses to ride. The ride was a pleasant one. Lita and Nephrite flirted back and forth between each other with Serena commenting on their antics now and then. She really did enjoy watching Lita and Nephrite. It made her happy to see one of her closest and dearest friends attract the attention of a suitor, especially one such as Nephrite. He was a good man and Lita would do well with him.

"Nephrite this forest is very beautiful," Serena complimented as she surveyed her surroundings. "I didn't know Earth had such forests."

"Not all of Earth's forests look like this. We have several different kinds of forests, but you are right in saying that it is beautiful."

"Oh my God, that's a Martian ship!" Lita shouted, pointing her finger to a ship that was quickly going down. As the ship got closer Lita realized what specific kind of Martian ship it was. "It's a royal ship!"

"It's going down near the clearing," Nephrite informed.

"Take us there!" both the princesses shouted. In moments the three were riding hard to the location the ship had crash landed. As they got closer they could hear sounds of a small battle taking place. When they reached the clearing they saw two scantily clad women warriors fighting several monsters.

"Dark Kingdom youmas," Nephrite said to himself as he pulled his sword out.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" With a flash of feathers, lightning, pink and green light both Princess Serena and Princess Lita turned into Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter. Nephrite could only stare in shock at Sailor Moon. He had not known that Princess Serena of the Moon was a Sailor Scouts as well. The shock faded away fast as the three charged into battle. It didn't take long for the five to take the field and defeat their enemies, much to their delight.

"Mercury! Mars!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she embraced her friends. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"What happened?" Jupiter asked as she transformed back to her princess form.

"We were attack by surprise as we were descending to Earth," Mars explained as transformed back to her princess self with everyone following suit. "We didn't expect the Dark Kingdom to attack a royal ship so blatantly."

"Well at least you two are safe," Lita said happily.

"Princesses aren't you going to introduce me to your lovely friends?" Nephrite said suddenly. Lita and Serena had almost forgotten he was there with them.

"Oh yes," Serena said stepping forward. "Nephrite these are Lita and my very good friends, Princess Rei of Mars and Sailor warrior and Princess Ami of Mercury and Sailor warrior. Rei, Ami this is Nephrite. He is one of Prince Darien's generals and personal guards."

"It's a pleasure," both Rei and Ami greeted. Rei was an exotically beautiful woman. Her long raven hair and dark fiery purple eyes gave warning to anyone that was a fiery hot headed woman. Ami, on the other hand, had short layered black/blue hair and deep blue eyes that only enhanced her never ending knowledge and wisdom.

"The pleasure is all mine princesses," Nephrite said as he bowed gracefully. "Serena, I did not know you were a Sailor Scout as well."

"Not that many people do," Ami said proudly.

"And we want to keep it that way," Rei interjected sternly. "Serena, you should not have transformed and fought. You knew with Lita there to help us we could have taken care of things. You're such a meatball head."

"Oh hush Rei," Serena shot back. "Can I help it that I was worried that you may have been injured in the crash? I was just ensuring that you made it from the fight unharmed."

"Oh you two aren't going to start bickering again are you?" Ami said as she rubbed her temples. "Can you at least wait till we get to the palace so I can sit comfortably as you two fight?" Rei and Serena looked at each other and smiled. Their bickering was never more then what sisters would do and wasn't to be taken serious. It was just the way of their friendship.

"Sorry Ami," Serena said as walked back to her horse. "Come on Rei, you'll ride with me and Ami can ride with Lita." The princesses agreed and soon they were off back to the palace.

"So why did you two decide to grace Earth with your presence?" Lita asked.

"We wanted to see how Serena was fairing here," Ami explained.

"That and also we both have never been to Earth," Rei added.

"Well earth is nothing like our planets," Serena stated as they neared the palace.

"The Earth palace look pretty big," Rei stated more to herself.

"It is," Lita confirmed and quickly realized someone was coming towards them. "Who is that coming towards us Nephrite?" Nephrite stared for a moment then breathed a heavy sigh.

"It is the prince and Zoicite. Darien doesn't look too happy either."

"Darien," Serena breathed.


	6. Chapter 6

"You!" Darien shouted angrily when he reached them. "You little brat, how dare you take my horse without my permission! Who do you think you are?"

"Princess of the Moon maybe," Serena said arrogantly.

"That maybe princess, but since you are under the care of the royal family you do have to listen to us! You are nothing, but a spoiled little bit," suddenly out of nowhere Darien ceased his yelling. He had now noticed the two women sitting behind Serena and Lita. "Nephrite, who are these women?"

"They are Princess Ami of Mercury," Nephrite gestured to the woman with Serena, "and Princess Rei of Mars."

"More princesses," Darien said to himself as he ran a hand through his hair. "Princess Ami, you can ride back to the palace with Zoicite. Don't worry he's a perfect gentleman. Princess Serena and I will ride together."

"If you wish," Ami agreed as Darien helped her off Midnight and on to Zoicite's horse, Blizzard. "Do you mind me sitting behind Lord Zoicite?"

"Of course not Princess," Zoicite said at he looked Ami up and down. Ami was a gorgeous woman. Her unusual short dark blue hair accented her lovely cream neck and her equally dark blue eyes held much intelligence in them.

"Mind your hands Earth Prince," Serena snapped as Darien got on Midnight behind her.

"You all ride ahead. The Moon princess and I need to talk."

"As you wish Darien," Zoicite agreed and the five headed to the palace.

"What is it you would like to discuss with me prince?" Serena said in a snotty tone as she turned to look at him.

"Princess since I have to put up with you I might as well get something out of this. For every time you are a bad girl I get bestow on you a little discipline."

"My Lord?" Serena questioned in confusion. She wasn't sure on to where Darien was going with this.

"Every time you misbehave I get to kiss you."

"Kiss me? How dare you even think you have any right to kiss me!" Serena ranted, but was cut off when Darien kissed her full on the mouth. It was a rough and dominating kiss that was almost possessive. Darien didn't mean for the kiss to be that way, but as soon as their lips touch he couldn't help himself. When it ended Serena was speechless and blushing. Darien only smiled at he looked at the cute picture she made. Serena really was a breath taking woman. He admired her for another moment before signaling the horse to head to the palace. "That was my first kiss," Serena said shyly. Darien looked at her in surprise but then a warm smile crept onto his face.

"Don't worry Serena I plan on being your first at many other things."

"Is that so?" Serena asked in a low and hush tone.

The three princesses and two generals waited in the stables for Prince Darien and Princess Serena. Nephrite and Zoicite had already put the horse back in their stalls and still no sign of the two. Rei, Ami, and Lita were starting to become worried if Serena was okay.

""Do not worry Princess Ami," Zoicite said in a reassuring voice. "Our prince would never let anything happen to her."

"I'm sure he wouldn't, but I still worry," Ami replied. She wanted to believe Zoicite, but couldn't help noticing the way Prince Darien looked at Serena. Though he was angry when he and Zoicite approached them, his body language showed signs of attraction. Would the Earth prince rape Serena when no one was around?

"Lita must you keep making eyes at Nephrite?" Rei said in annoyance. "How long have you been here and you're already flirting."

"Be quiet Rei," Lita snapped. "Besides I am not flirting. I'm being friendly."

"She's lying," a familiar woman's voice said from behind them. The three princesses turned around to see Serena and Darien walking into the stable with Midnight behind them. "Lita and Nephrite have been flirting back and forth since she arrived."

"Finally you get here," Rei snapped. "Did you two get lost or something?"

"Very funny Rei," Serena commented as she helped Darien with Midnight.

"Serena what really took you two so long?" Lita questioned when she noticed odd interaction with each other. They were actually getting along and helping one another. Serena looked at Darien who just stood there smiling. She blush at him then turned around so one else would see.

"Nothing really," she answered. "Just talked."

"Generals take the princesses inside. Serena will be joining them shortly." Nephrite nodded his head and began leading Ami, Lita, and Rei away with Zoicite following behind. Surprisingly the three princesses went without a fuss.

"Another talk?" Serena asked in a depressing tone. "Do you plan on taking more away from me now?"

"Serena, don't think I purposely wanted to take your first kiss away from you," Darien said with concern in his voice. Serena looked at him a little shocked. Never in her staying on Earth had the prince expressed concern for her. Darien lightly chuckled at the adorable face she made when she was shocked or surprised. Gently he moved so that they were merely inches from each other. "I wish to make it up to you?"

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Darien smiled then wrapped his arms around her slim waist. Slowly he dipped his head low to capture her lips in a beautifully gentle kiss. It was a pure kiss with no ulterior motives, but just a gentle sign of affection. When the kiss ended Serena was left feeling light and happy.

"That is what your first kiss should have been like."

"Yes, it should have," Serena finally said after a few moments of just standing their with her eyes close. "Why?"

"Princess of the Moon, I know my reputation as a dark tyrant prince. In a way I am, but I am capable of more gentlemanly qualities. I know the value of a good woman and I will do anything for the happiness and safety of my people. Amazingly to me Serena, you are a good woman and with that being said if this is truly important to you then it is important to me as well."

"I see."

"Go inside now and spend time with your friends. I want to brush midnight a little before I go in." Serena nodded her head and went inside the castle to search for her friends. Upon entering the palace Serena stood still in shock. Prince Darien had just shown kindness towards her for the first time and to top it off complimented her also. He said that she was a good woman. Of course the royal women of the Moon were expected to be nothing else, but to have the tyrant Earth prince acknowledge it was something else. He had also given Serena her first kiss. Granted it was rough and dominating kiss, but Serena still felt something. It felt like she was supposed to be kissed by Darien. Like her spirit had found home and part of her didn't want the first kiss to end. Amazingly Serena felt the same feeling when he kissed her the second time, but the second one was more powerful. Could Darien have felt it too?

"Serena, are you there?" Rei shouted. She had been calling her three times now. Serena shook her head and fluttered her eyes when she realized Rei had been trying to get her attention.

"Oh, sorry Rei."

"Where did your mind wonder off to?'

"Nowhere important," Serena quickly answered as a blush crept up her cheeks. Obviously this did not go unnoticed to Rei.

"Serena, why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing," Serena quickly answered again as she covered her blushing cheeks with her hands.

"And why are your lips swollen and pinker then normal?" Serena rushed to cover her mouth, but it was too late. Rei had figured out what had happened to her. "Come with me now." Serena had no time to answer as Rei grabbed her hand and began roughly dragging her to the main dining room where Lita, Ami, and Zoicite were getting ready to have lunch.

"Hello princess," Zoicite greeted happily, but his smile quickly faded when he realized something was wrong.

"Lita let Serena have your lunch. You and I need to have a little visit with Prince Darien."

"Sure thing Rei," Lita agreed. She knew when Rei got that tone someone was going to get hurt.

"What's going on?" Ami asked confused,

"Don't worry Ami," Rei insisted, then turned her attention to Zoicite. "Zoicite, where would your prince be right now?"

"He should be with the other generals in the throne room. They needed to debrief him on the new information about the Dark Kingdom."

"I know where the throne room is," Lita informed and began leading Rei. "What happened?"

"The damn Earth prince kissed Serena," Rei answered angrily.

"What?" Lita shouted and began running as fast as she could with Rei trailing behind her. "I'm going to kill him!" Both Lita and Rei ran down the halls until they came across two large doors that led to the throne room. Lita burst through the double door like a dragon bursting through a tree line into a field. In the throne room the two princesses found Prince Darien and the other three generals standing in the middle of the room staring at them. Clearly Lita had gotten their attention. "You bastard, how dare you!"

"How dare I what?" Darien responded obviously annoyed. His annoyance instantly flared into all out anger when Rei's hand slapped across his face. Jadeite responded immediately in restraining the Martian princess by grabbing her around the shoulders and bringing his sword to her neck. Lita moved to help her friend, but Nephrite was one step ahead of her and had already grabbed her around the waist, stopping her in her tracks.

"Princess of Mars what is the reason for slapping me?" Darien questioned angrily. She was now the second new princess to intentionally inflict hard upon him.

"You kissed Serena!" Rei answered with fire in her eyes.

"That's it?" Jadeite asked in mild shock as his sword dropped from Rei's neck. "You slapped our prince just because he kissed Serena?"

"It was her first kiss and kissing is a very important and intimate thing for Lunarian women. Majority of Lunar women only kiss one man in their lifetimes that's outside of their family."

"She's right," Lita added. "Remember when I told you guys about how women of the Moon are known for their virtue?"

"Oh yes, I do recall you saying that Lita," Jadeite acknowledged. "My apologies princess of Mars."

"Is there a reason sir on why your arm is still around me?" Rei questioned in annoyance.

"My name is Jadeite," Jadeite responded smiling. Rei simple turned around in his embrace to stare him in the face. Jadeite was taken back when he finally got a good look at the Martian princess. She was the most stunning woman he had ever seen. Her dark purple eyes and long raven black complimented her pale skin beautifully. Her eyes held hell's fire in them as Jadeite felt his body burn with desire for the Martian woman.

"Are you going to let me go now Jadeite?" Rei asked with more venom in her words that only heightened Jadeite's desire for her more. She was a fiery hot headed woman. Exactly the kind of woman Jadeite found most appealing. She was the kind that didn't take any shit and Jadeite bet she could easily argue with the best of them.

"Forgive me princess, but your fire beauty had captured me. I can't help, but become lost in your lovely amethyst eyes."

"Jadeite's in love," Lita remarked to Nephrite with a smile. Jadeite smiled at Lita upon hearing her little comment then released Rei. Rei glared at both Jadeite and Lita before returning her attention back to Darien.

"Earth prince I do not believe you understand exactly what you had done."

"I understand perfectly well princess," Darien replied angrily. "Serena had already made it very clear to me and I already made it up to her."

"You did?" Lita asked.

"Yes, and now you two will kindly leave us so we may continue our meeting?" Lita and Rei both looked at each other before resigning to Darien's command. Of course Lita didn't leave before kissing Nephrite on the cheek. Nephrite only gave her a devilish smile, which caused Lita to giggle, before returning his attention back to his prince.

"So you kissed Serena," Kunzite said slightly amused. "Am I right in believing you are starting to care for the little bunny?"

"Honestly Kunzite I don't know why I kissed," Darien said as he ran a hand through his hair. "She just wouldn't stop talking so I just kissed her. I didn't know it was her first kiss and frankly I wasn't aware of how Moon women thought about kissing."

"So how did you make it up to her?" Nephrite asked.

"I kissed her again," Darien said and all too quickly realized how it sounded.

"So you kissed her again to make up for kissing her the first time?" Jadeite stated slightly laughing to himself. "Well that's just brilliant."

"Jadeite you don't understand," Darien said in a frustrated tone. "Something happened when I first kissed her. I don't know what, but something happened that made me want to kiss her again. She felt it too."

"How do you know?" Kunzite countered.

"Because you could see it in her eyes damn it!" Darien shouted. "We both felt something I don't know what and now I can't get the damn girl out of my mind! I actually felt sorry for what I did and yet I also couldn't resist kissing her again. Before it was just lust and now it feels more."

"Darien you're for once actually caring for a woman outside your family," Kunzite stated.

"Just because I may have started to care for the little brat does mean I want to marry her Kunzite." With that said Darien left the three generals and headed straight to his chambers.


	7. Author's Notes

**I would like to personally thank every one of my readers for supporting me through this story. This is the longest story I have ever written and thanks to all of you who post such wonderful reviews, I have the drive to continue and soon finish this story. Without all of you posting all our supportive comments I would have given up on this story already, but since you all seem to love it so much I wouldn't dare want to disappoint any of you. I have two other stories I am writing along with this one and will soon start posting them when I finished with this one. Once again thank you again. xoxo**


	8. Chapter 7

A few weeks past since the incident with Darien and Serena and for a while everyone thought things wouldn't get back to normal, but they did. At first Darien and Serena just avoided each other. Only being in close proximity to each other when they had to be, but soon the awkwardness wore off and the two were both back to their usual arguing which always ended up with Darien kissing Serena. Both the princesses and generals were glad to see things normal again between the two, though every now and then they caught Darien and Serena occasionally glancing at each other in an affectionate way.

Darien and Serena were not the only ones though. Each of the inner planet princesses seemed to have paired off with one of the generals. Princess Lita and General Nephrite were now clearly courting each other. They were definitely not shy nor discreet about their affection for each other. In plain daylight they were almost religiously caught kissing each other passionately and sometimes one of the other generals or princesses would catch either Lita or Nephrite sneaking into the other's bedroom at night. No one ever wondered what they were doing.

Princess Ami was also being courted by General Zoicite. He had instantly became interested in her at first sight and learning of her great intelligence due to her extensive education only fueled his pursuit of her more. Naturally Ami was accepting of his many gifts and need to see her all the time. She too had developed an interest in Zoicite though she was much more demure about it. Only kissing him on the cheek when he offered her a gift and blushing whenever they touch accidentally. Well, maybe not accidentally on Zoicite's part.

General Jadeite and Princess Rei were another story. It was clear that Jadeite was without a doubt in love with Rei. No matter how many times Rei yelled at him or slapped him, he still had that look on his face that only a man in love had. Every day for hours he would court Rei with gifts, poems, and affectionate teasing. Rei would always act as if it all annoyed her, but as soon as Jadeite would leave she rushed to put the gifts in her bedroom and when whenever Jadeite teased her Rei would turn away so he wouldn't see the blush creeping on her face.

During these weeks while everything was going on Kunzite had left for the planet Venus. There were some trading that needed to be done between the two planets and of course Kunzite insisted that he be the one sent. No surprise to everyone else. Everyone in the palace knew that General Kunzite was seeing the Venus princess. How could they not when the princess and Kunzite were constantly sending each other letters and gifts?

"Girls guess what!" Serena shouted as she ran into the garden where Rei, Ami, Zoicite, and Jadeite were.

"What is it Serena?" Ami asked as she set down the book her and Zoicite were going over.

"Kunzite is returning in a couple of days with Mina!" Serena exclaimed out of breath as she fell into the blanket the four were sitting on. "Kunzite is bringing Mina back with him."

"Oh how wonderful," Rei said happily. It had been almost a month since she last saw the Venetian princess.

"I have never met the princess of Venus," Jadeite said more to himself.

"Don't go getting any ideas mister," Rei suddenly said angrily.

"Getting jealous my love?" Jadeite asked in an amused tone as he took her arm and started kissing her shoulder. Rei instantly blushed at his obvious display of affection for her, but quickly attempted to recover by yanking her arm away and yelling at him.

"Don't be silly! I'm just saying that Kunzite and Princess Mina are together!" With that Rei picked herself off the ground and began stomping back to the palace. Jadeite only smiled confidently to himself and went after her.

"I'm so glad you're not like Rei," Zoicite commented, which caused Ami and Serena to look at him questionably. Zoicite caught their odd glances at him and chuckled to himself. "I mean that I prefer a well tempered woman. One that is serene, polite, gentle, and extremely intelligent."

"In other words you prefer someone just like Ami," Serena blatantly said. Ami instantly blushed and hit Serena lightly on the arm with her book.

"Actually I don't prefer someone like Ami." Serena and Ami instantly turned to his in shock which caused Zoicite to smile. "I prefer only Ami." Ami's blush quickly darkened as she looked down in embarrassment. Serena could only laugh at the redness in Ami's face.

"Rei get back here!" Jadeite shouted as he lightly ran to catch up with her. My God she could walk fast when she felt the need to.

"And why should I?" Rei shouted as she stopped in her place and turned to look at him. Again Rei did as he asked without it looking like she did. By God how he loved this woman. All her fiery passion and hot temper made him nearly go made with lust for her.

"Because I know you want to," Jadeite said smoothly as he jogged to her. "I know you love me."

"Love you!" Rei shouted in astonishment. "You are a fool to think I love you!"

"I may be a fool, but I know you do." Rei glared at him angrily and stepped so that she were mere inches from him.

"You annoy me to no end with your tokens and affectionate gestures."

"Yes, but I know you keep my gifts on your vanity dresser and every time I give you affection you blush, though you try to hide it by turning away from me a lot."

"How do you know I keep your gifts on my vanity?"

"So you don't deny that you do." Rei screamed in frustration and went to slap his only to have her wrist caught by his hand. Rei looked at her wrist in shock then turned her head to look at him. She could see Jadeite's glazed with lust and yet again her cheeks turned a beautiful shade of blush. She was paralyzed to the spot when she realized Jadeite was leaning down to kiss her. All these weeks of playing cat and mouse with her had finally taken its toll on him.

"Kiss me and I'll slap you."

"You are more then welcomed to try again," Jadeite said evilly as his lips came down on hers. Rei again went to slap him and this time connected with his face, but Jadeite was unmoved by it. He just wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his body. Rei moaned in response and wrapped her arms around his neck. Yes it was true, she loved him and the fact that he could handle and even love her hot temper made her love him even more. Quickly Rei shifted her weight and pulled Jadeite down to the ground where they were hidden in the tall grass. Jadeite enthusiastically followed her and began kissing and biting her neck. Rei moaned out his name and suddenly flipped him on his back with her on top. Jadeite grin a wolfish grin as Rei pulled off his shirt and began kissing his chest. "So you're dominate, huh?" Jadeite asked as he sat up and began taking off her heavy gown.

"More then you know," Rei said aggressively as she threw her gown to the side and pushed Jadeite back down. Jadeite laughed when he hit the ground and quickly turned so that he was now on top of her. With great speed he released her of her undergarments and himself of his pants. Both Rei's and Jadeite's eyes glaze over with lust at the sight of each other naked.

"My God you are beautiful," Jadeite exclaimed as he looked her over.

"So are you," Rei said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into her. Their lovemaking was intense to say the least. During the whole time both fought for dominance over the other. Within moments after Jadeite penetrating inside her, Rei had flipped him over so that she was on top riding him like a bull. Jadeite enjoyed the position for a little while, watching her breast bounce up and down freely, before deciding it was his turn to establish dominance and flipped them back so that he was once again on top.

"My turn," Jadeite growled as he began thrusting inside her. This went back and forth for a while until Jadeite finally flipped Rei onto her stomach trapping her.

"Jadeite," Rei growled, but was silenced when Jadeite bit harshly at where her neck and shoulder connected. Rei screamed with pleasure as Jadeite continued his vigorous pumping into her as she moaned loud with pleasure. After a while Rei finally pushed against him so that he was sitting on his knees with her on his lap facing away from him. Jadeite quickly brought his hands to her breast and began kneading them as she bounced up and down on him.

"Oh God Rei you are incredible." Rei could feel herself coming close to climaxing as she bounced up and down with him squeezing her breast and biting her shoulder and neck. They were like a drug for each other that neither one wanted to give up. Rei soon came with Jadeite finding his own release moments later. Spent, the two lay down in the grass with Jadeite half draped over her. "I love you," Jadeite whispered into her ear. Rei blushed and turned to look him in the eyes.

"I love you two." Jadeite beamed down at her. Finally he had conquered the Martian princess. She was his now and he was never letting go.

"Excuse me Jadeite," a male's voice said from behind them. Jadeite quickly turned his head to see his prince staring at him and Rei. "Was it really so hard to wait until you two were in one of your bedrooms?"

"Would you wait longer for a person you've been in love with?" Jadeite asked with a sly smile on his face. Rei just blushed and tucked herself further under Jadeite.

"Darien I have news for you!" Serena's voice called out from behind him.

"Oh great, more audience," Rei groaned. Jadeite chuckled at her as Serena appeared beside Darien.

"Darien I'm talking to you!" Serena shouted angrily, but her anger quickly dissipated when she realized what had Darien's attention. "Oh my God Rei!" Serena screeched as she threw herself in front of Darien to cover Rei. "Couldn't you two just wait till you got to one of your bedrooms?"

"Funny, that's what Darien just said," Jadeite said in amusement.

"Just get your clothes back on will you two," Serena stated as she got up. "Darien turn around." Darien rolled his eyes as both he and Serena turned their backs to the young couple so they could change.

"I don't see why you're making such a big deal about this," Darien said annoyed.

"Sex is a very special and personal thing Earth prince, but I guess sex for you is just something you do in your free time." Darien chuckled at her little remark and smoothly wrapped his around her waist from behind and nestled his face in her neck.

"On the contrary my Moon princess," Darien said in a husky voice against Serena's neck which caused her to blush, "I would dedicate a whole lifetime to having sex with you. I would worship your body and pleasure you in every way I know how." Serena's blush grew darker and she quickly pulled away to glare at him.

"Don't think for one second I'm going to let you add me to your long list of conquest Darien. I hold my virtues higher then that." Serena continued to glare at Darien as he smiled confidently at her.

"Serena your virtue just makes me want you more and I will have you." Suddenly Darien grabbed by the waist and drew her into him to kiss her. For a moment Serena went limp in his arms and for a second Darien thought he might have won her, but slowly Serena's arms crept up and pushed herself away from him, a deep blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Like bloody hell you will!" Serena protested hotly and turned to Rei. "Rei are you dressed yet?"

"Just got finished," Rei responded as she slapped the dirt out of her dress. "Let us go see where Lita is."

"Most likely attached to Nephrite's lips," Serena said rolling her eyes. "Nephrite better make an honest woman out of her."

"I'm sure he will," Jadeite said as he hopped out from the tall grass. It had taken him a little longer to dress for his eyes would not leave Rei as she dressed. "I'll see you Rei at dinner. Darien and I have some information to go over before Kunzite gets back with Princess Mina."

"All right," Rei agreed before kissing him on the cheek. "Good day Darien." Darien only nodded his head before turning to Jadeite and leaving.

"So Rei," Serena began a little nervous, "have a good time with Jadeite?"

"Serena!"

"Hey I'm sorry, but you were being kind of loud. I heard you from across the field, though I must admit I didn't know it was you."

"Oh my goodness," Rei exclaimed as she put her hand over her face. "Oh embarrassing."

"So, does it always sound that good?" Serena asked curiously.

"Excuse me?"

"Well Ami and I are the only virgins of the group and I was wondering if sex is always as good as it sounds?" Rei looked at Serena strangely before bursting into laughter.

"Serena only you would ask such a question. No, it is not always as good as it sounds. I've had a lover that was just terrible. I faked it only to finish him up quicker. Let me tell you, I couldn't wait till he was done."

"What about Jadeite?"

"The best," Rei said with a wide smile. "I have never been so passionate with anyone before."

"Sounds nice," Serena said with a sigh. "I hope the man I fall in love with is as wonderful."

"He will I'm sure."

"Until then let us find Lita so I can tell her the news about Mina. I'm sure she'll be excited when I tell her."

"Race you to her bedroom!" Rei shouted and took off with Serena hot on her trail.

"No fair Pyro!" Serena and Rei laughed all the way to Lita's bedroom where she happened to have been. When they got there Lita had a bath robe on and her hair was damp. Apparently to Serena and Rei, Lita had just taken a bath, but in the middle of the day?

"Hi girls," Lita greeted happily. "What's up?"

"Lita what made you decide to take another bath?" Serena asked curiously. "I don't believe its harm enough."

"Oh Nephrite came to see me," Lita answered with suggestive eyes.

"Lita!" Rei protested. "You two are now sneaking around together for sex in the middle of the day?"

"What of it?" Lita asked casually.

"It is entirely inappropriate!"

"Why Rei?" Serena asked. "You just gave yourself to Jadeite in the middle of the field earlier."

"Serena!" Rei shouted as she put her hand over the blonde's mouth. "You meatball head!"

"Oh, so it's okay for you to be with Jadeite during the day and in the middle of a field no doubt, but I can't do the same with Nephrite in my own room?" Lita asked angrily.

"That's different," Rei stated as she tried to think of an excuse. "I was taken over by the passion of the moment."

"Oh please Rei," Lita said rolling her eyes. "You two have been flirting and bickering for a while now. I bet you two got into another bicker session and he somehow over powered you. Which in hand was just what you needed to finally give yourself to him, but you fought him every step of the way."

"Damn Lita," Rei said a little shocked. "Were you watching us or something?"

"No, I just know you that well," Lita answered back with a wink. "So how was he?"

"Apparently so good I could hear her from across the field," Serena informed holding back a giggle.

"Across the field huh? Wow Rei." Rei only blushed at Lita's remark.

"We didn't come here to talk about my new sex life Lita. Serena has something to tell you."

"Oh yeah," Serena exclaimed happily. "Mina is returning with Kunzite!"

"Really?" Lita squealed. "Oh I can't wait to see her. I swear her and Kunzite are going to get married. All she does is talk about him and when I talk to him all he talked about was her!"

"Love is a wonderful thing," Rei stated with a knowing smile. "Anyway though, we need to get ready for their arrival."

"Oh Rei, we can do that tomorrow," Serena wined. "Let us do something fun!"

"Hey Serena you still owe me a duel," Lita informed with a smile.

"Oh Lita, I don't know."

"Come on Serena!" Rei said rolling her eyes. "You've haven't dueled with either of us in a long time. We could use a good duel."

"Very well," Serena sigh in defeat. Serena really didn't want to duel since she knew Darien would find out, but what choice did she have? It was either duel and get it over with or deal with Rei and Lita until she did. Rei and Lita smiled at each other and began walking towards the training area.


	9. Chapter 8

When they got there all the generals were training.

"Good day princesses," Nephrite greeted happily winking at Lita.

"Good day Nephrite," Rei greeted day. "You gentlemen aren't using the duel ring are you?"

"No princess," Zoicite answered. "Do you ladies plan on using it?"

"I'm going to fight Serena," Lita said proudly.

"Oh well that will be fun," Ami said from behind them. The three princesses turned to greet their friend.

"Hi Ami," Serena spoke. "When did you get here?"

"I just walked by and saw you three here and decided to see what you three were up to. So Lita, you're going to fight Serena? How about we all fight her?"

"It would be good training for you Serena," Rei agreed.

"What the hell," Serena agreed. "I think I'm now finally in the mood for a good duel."

"You three are going to fight Serena?" Jadeite asked in surprise.

"What's wrong Jadeite? Afraid I might get hurt?" Serena teased.

"She'll be fine," Nephrite stated confidently. "I've seen her fight." Serena flashed him a bright before turning to her scouts. They all nodded before reaching into their subspace pockets for their transformation pins.

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!" Pink, red, blue, and green light mixed with feathers, fire, ice, and lightning to reveal four scouts scantily clad in small white body suits and mini skirts.

"So you all are the legendary Sailor soldiers," Zoicite said to himself. "Even you, Moon princess."

"It is not common knowledge that I myself am also a warrior of the Sailor Scouts."

"Apparently," a man's voice said from behind her. All four of the Scouts turned to see Darien standing behind them. "I assume that each element used during your transformation is your main magical power."

"You assume correctly," Jupiter answered.

"So Jupiter uses lighting, Mars uses fire, and Mercury uses ice, but I don't understand your element Moon princess. Feather?"

"Sailor Moon," Mercury corrected.

"Excuse me?" Darien asked in an indignant fashion. "Sailor Moon?"

"When we are all in this form we are addressed by our Sailor names and our Sailor names alone."

"Sailor Moon then, why feathers?"

"They are angel feathers," Mars informed.

"Angel feathers?" Darien inquired further to Mars.

"Yes, angel feathers. Sailor Moon's power is healing and purifying."

"Very fitting," Darien said before going into deep thought.

"Are there any more questions Prince Darien before we begin?"

"You three will not be fighting her. Instead each of you will fight me. If I beat you all, I'll get to fight Sailor Moon. I assume since you Scouts were made to be her guards that she is the best fighter?"

"She is the best fighter, though she is also the last one aloud to engage in battle," Jupiter informed and after seeing the confusion on Darien's face, went on. "She is our head princess so what good is she if she dies in battle? It is better for all of us to die then her. Only she and her mother can wield the Silver Crystal."

"I see," Darien said as he processed the information he was given. Apparently Serena was extremely stronger then she let on. And here he thought she was just a fiery little bunny. She was actually more like a sleeping tiger. "Which one of you is the better fighter then?"

"I am," Jupiter answered. "Actually technically Venus is the better fighter, but I am next after her."

"All right then Jupiter you I will fight last," Darien proclaimed in a strong commanding voice. "Mercury you're up." Sailor Mercury frowned at the terra prince before sighing to herself. She really wasn't much of a melee fighter. Granted she could fight pretty well, but her main strengths were archery and strategizing. Quietly Mercury called upon her melee weapon to appear. Instantly a small sword in each hand appeared. The handles engraved with light blue gem stones.

"I hope you don't mind that my melee weapon of choice is two small double swords."

"It only makes the duel that much more interesting," Darien said as he unsheathed his sword and lunged at her in attack. Mercury successfully blocked his attack and the duel began. Darien had to admit she was a pretty good fighter. Her technique was nothing short of surgical precision. Each thrust and parry was perfect, but she lacked the aggressiveness to win and after a short period of time Darien over took her. Quickly he used his superior weight and strength to knock her to the ground and lose her swords. "Sword fighting is not your field is it?"

"No," Ami admitted as she picked herself up. "My true talents lie in archery."

"I have no doubt. Your accuracy is amazing."

"Was that a compliment I heard?" Sailor Moon asked in a teasing voice. "I thought Earthlings didn't like anyone from the other planets besides Venus."

"I personally respect the Mercurian people," Darien said in an annoyed tone. "Her people have developed many vaccines that we here on Earth use today." Darien then paused to look at Mercury seriously. "A vaccine your mother created saved my life when I was a child."

"Damn it Mercury, why did your mother have to create that vaccine? I could have been rid of him long ago."

"You are testing my patience Moon woman," Darien said in a threatening matter as he pointed his sword at her.

"I'm very frightened of you," Sailor Moon said as she rolled her eyes. "After the duel I'll faint." Darien only growled then looked at Sailor Mars.

"Mars I do believe you are next."

"Of course," Mars agreed as a sword appeared in her hand. It had a red handle with flame designs and the blade itself travelled upwards like a flame as well.

"Nice sword," Darien complimented.

"Thanks," Mars said smiling evilly before attacking. As they dueled Darien began to learn Sailor Mars' fighting style. She wasn't as accurate as Sailor Mercury, but she clearly had more aggression. She fought with her instincts and emotions. No real logic at all to how she fought and just attacked wherever felt best to her. Sailor Mars was a great natural fighter. She attacked him with aggressively, but Darien still over took her by knocking her sword from her hand.

"I am the victor," Darien proclaimed proudly before turning to Sailor Jupiter. "Jupiter."

"Finally," she stated as she cracked her knuckles. "I've been waiting for this chance for a while."

"Well then don't disappoint me." Jupiter only gave him a cocky smile before leaping at him, her large sword appearing in her hands as she did. Darien blocked her attack, but was knocked to the ground by the force of her blow. He quickly recovered and continued the duel. Darien was amazed by how strong Jupiter was. It almost felt like he was battling another man, not a princess. Jupiter fought him with a vengeance. She had a score to settle with the Earth prince anyway. He had insulted her before and now she was going to make him pay. With a good thrust Jupiter was able to cut into his shirt, but made no skin contact.

"Surprised Earth prince?" Darien just laughed at her.

"Not really," he answered and with smooth and grace found her weak spot and over took her. Though she was a strong fighter, she was not creative in her fighting. Darien was able to knock her sword from her by surprising her with a quick kick to her hand.

"You are better then I would have given you credit Earth prince," Jupiter admit breathing hard. "Looks like you get the privilege of battling Sailor Moon."

"We'll see how much of a privilege it is," Darien said.

"Yes we will," Sailor Moon agreed as her sword appeared in her hands. It was an absolutely beautiful sword. The blade was polished so well you could see yourself clearly in it and glowed like the Moon. Its handle was a mirror like silver, just like the blade, with all fazes of the Moon on it. Darien took a moment to admire the weapon. It was such a gorgeous piece of weaponry. "Are you ready?"

"I'm always ready for you Sailor Moon." Darien quickly thrust his sword, but Sailor Moon blocked it. Effortlessly she swung her sword to guide his weapon elsewhere as she easily stepped to the side. Their duel almost looked like a dance. The two danced around one another as their sword clashed like lightning. It almost seemed like they were evenly matched. "Sailor Moon, you are lot stronger then you look."

"Are you attempting to compliment me?" Their swords clashed together which gave Darien the chance to grab her and bring her against his body.

"If I was what would you give me?"

"You deserve nothing," Sailor Moon spat back. Darien smirked at her and kissed her hard on the mouth. Sailor Moon roughly pushed him away from her and thrust her sword at him.

"What is your fascination with kissing me all the time?" she shouted as Darien swung his sword close to her arm. "Wasn't it enough that you stole my first kiss?"

"No!" Darien shouted as he blocked her sword. "I want more!"

"Never!" With every blow Sailor Moon gave Darien was able to block and vise versa. The two complimented each other nicely with their unique fighting styles. Sailor Moon was graceful and elegant while Darien was powerful and strong. They went on like this for almost an hour until the two slumped to the ground in exhaustion.

"I've never had to fight someone that long and not win the duel," Sailor Moon said in between breaths. "If I was able to use my powers I would have beaten you." Darien chuckled at her then, after getting himself up, helped Sailor Moon to her feet.

"That may be I'll admit, but you are certainly full of surprises my dear," Darien said before kissing her passionately on the mouth again. She truly was something to behold. Sailor Moon felt herself melt into the kiss, though she would deny it saying she was much too tired to fight back. After he pulled away to whisper in her ear, "With each new fact I discover about you I only desire you more." With that Darien gave one final nip at her ear lobe before turning to his three generals. "Would any of you like to battle her?"

"Nope," they all said in unison, shaking their heads which caused Darien to laugh.

"Come on Sailor Moon, we should go and wash up for supper," Ami said. Apparently she and the other two had already powered back down to their original forms. Sailor Moon followed suit and was back to being Serena again.

"That is a good idea Ami," Serena agreed. "I could use a bath right now."

"As do we all," Lita added as the four headed back to their bedrooms.

"Darien, little Moon princess Serena almost beat you," Jadeite said smiling. "She looks like she would be a good match for you."

"Jadeite, watch your tongue," Darien stated flatly. "She is just a woman worthy of my attention for conquest. I admit she has me intrigued, but I'm sure my interest will leave after I bed her."

"I think you love her," Zoicite said to himself, but loud enough for Darien to hear. "Why else would you have felt so bad about taking her first kiss away?"

"Personally I'm shocked she aloud you to kiss her again," Nephrite had to admit. "I would have put money on it that she would have slapped you."

"That is just her innocence," Darien said running his hand through his hair. "It sparked something in me and apparently sparked something in her. That is the only reason why she aloud me to kiss her again."

"Why did you kiss her again Darien?" Jadeite asked.

"I don't know," Darien lied. He knew why he kissed her again. Kissing her was like heaven. Her beautiful soft lips were so full and pouty, not to mention they tasted like vanilla. Ever since that day they kiss he had not been with his current mistress. In fact he had turned her away every time she attempted to sleep with him. What was wrong with him? He never turned down sex before!

"I bet I can find out if Darien really does love Serena," Jadeite whispered to Nephrite and Zoicite smiling evilly. "Darien haven you been with that mistress of yours lately?"

"No, why?" Darien asked unaware of what Jadeite was doing.

"You do love her!" Jadeite suddenly shouted excitedly.

"Excuse me?" Darien asked, not quite understanding what Jadeite was saying.

"I knew for a fact that your mistress has visited you several times in the past few weeks and you just admit that you have bedded her for a while. You must really love Serena to turn down sex from a very voluptuous woman like her."

"That doesn't prove anything," Darien replied slightly annoyed. "I could sleep with Beryl anytime I wished."

"Yes, but apparently you don't wish for her company anymore since Serena captured your heart," Zoicite said matter-of-factly.

"Fuck," Darien said as he left.

"Where are you going?" Nephrite inquired.

"To my chambers!" Darien responded coldly. "I suddenly feel like having a voluptuous red head!"

Author's Notes: Thank you again for everyone's reviews. It took me forever to get this chapter right and I'm still not 100 happy with it, but I knew I had to get it out soon. I took all your reviews into consideration for this chapter since this seemed to be the chapter that everyone was interested in. I hope I didn't disappoint you all. I try to write this story to the best of my ability while still keeping it originally me. I don't try writing any of my stories to become similar to anyeone elses stories. Their stories are theirs and my stories are mine. Each oringal and beautiful. Thanks for all the great reviews and to those you flet mean reviews...BOO ON YOU! lol Sorry, but I obviously don't care about your thoughts because it's just as obvious that you're not my kind of readers I'm targetting. To everyone else...MUCH LOVE!


	10. Chapter 9

The next day everyone busied themselves with the ball the King and Queen of Earth were throwing in celebration of General Kunzite and Princess Mina's engagement. That morning they had all received word of Kunzite's proposal and Mina's acceptance. The palace was nothing short of a buzz with excitement for the two lovers. Kunzite was a much respected man in the Earth court and everyone in the Earth royal family adored Mina.

"I can't believe one of us is finally getting married," Lita said with stars in her eyes as she checked over the decoration in the main ballroom.

"It doesn't surprise me that it's Mina who gets married first," Rei stated. "I assumed that either she or you would be first."

"What do you think about it Serena?" Ami questioned curiously. Serena turned to look at Ami, bumping into a servant as she did.

"Meatball Head," Rei said rolling her eyes.

"I'm just happy Mina found a man as great as Kunzite," Serena answered happily ignoring Rei's comment. "I had a chance, a while back, to talk to Kunzite about him and Mina and he truly does love her."

"That he does," Zoicite said as he helped Rei move one of the large wood tables. "Kunzite was never one to show much emotion around women, but whenever Mina was around all he did was laugh and smile."

"I hope someday I'll get married," Lita said to herself.

"Don't be surprised if Nephrite asks you for your hand," Jadeite said smiling.

"Why?" Lita asked in surprise. "What do you know?"

"Nothing," Jadeite answered laughing at Lita's eagerness. "Just seeing how Nephrite dotes on you, I wouldn't be surprise if he asked you soon."

"Would you say yes Lita?" Ami asked.

"What do you think?" Serena responded giggling. "Lita is head over heels for him!"

"Thank you Serena," Lita said as she rolled her eyes. "I have to admit that it's true, I would marry him."

"No surprise there," Rei stated as she and Zoicite finally finished moving the table.

"Why isn't Darien here helping us?" Serena asked annoyed at Darien's apparent laziness to help out. "He should be her since this is also for his friend. I'm going to get him."

"No Serena you shouldn't," Jadeite tried to say, but Serena ignored him and left the room for Darien's chambers.

"Why don't you want Serena to get Darien?" Rei asked hotly with her hands on her hips. "What do you know?"

"Damn woman, you are suspicious," Jadeite stated. "Why would I have an ulterior motive?"

"Answer the question General Jadeite. You forget I'm psychic and can tell when someone is keeping something from me."

"Damn you and your priestess power," Jadeite said in defeat. "Let us just say that Darien may not be alone in his room."

"Oh shit," Lita said when she realized what Jadeite was saying. "She's going to be pissed." Meanwhile Serena was trotting herself to Darien's bedroom chambers. She couldn't believe Darien was so lazy not to help in the preparations in his own friend's engagement party!

"What nerve!" Serena said to herself as she came upon Darien's bedroom door. With much vigor she slammed her fist against the door. "Darien, come out now!" Serena waited a moment, but Darien never came to the door so she hit her fist against the door and yelled again. "Darien you are coming with me now to the ballroom to help set up!" The door suddenly opened to reveal the woman she once saw coming out of Darien's room before several weeks ago with nothing, but a blanket around her.

"He's busy!" a woman shouted back at her rudely.

"Beryl is there someone at the door?" Darien said as he exited his bathroom. "I though I heard banging on the door."

"It's that Moon princess," Beryl responded with venom in her voice. She knew it was Serena who had kept her prince away from her. Ever since she had come to the palace Darien slowly began to lose interest in her, but Beryl wasn't going to allow that again. Ever since yesterday when he finally called upon her, after waiting forever, she had been nothing, but the perfect temptress in bed.

"What?" Darien said in shock as he ran to the door and shoved Beryl back. "Serena I," but Serena cut him off.

"How could you sleep with her! How could say all those things to me and bed her at the same time?" Serena had tears in her eyes now. She felt so betrayed by the man she thought actually cared about her.

"Serena," Darien said as he tried to touch her, but Serena stepped back in protest to his attempt.

"Don't ever touch me or even think of kissing me again!" Serena shouted before running to her room crying. Darien's hand slowly fell back down to his side and closed the door in defeat.

"Don't worry about her honey," Beryl purred as she pressed herself up against him. "You have me and we're going to have a great time at the ball together." Darien looked at her and ran a hand through his hair. He knew there was no way Serena was going with him to the ball now. He had officially blown it and he couldn't go to a ball being held in his own palace with a date. Might as well take Beryl since she was a beautiful woman and would good with her on his arm, though Serena would have look a million times better.

"Be ready by seven," Darien said before opening the door to signal her time leave. Beryl, in a sexy manner, pressed herself against him, kissed him on the cheek, and left the room with the blanket still wrapped around her. Darien slowly closed the door before walking to his bed and collapsing on top of it. "Oh my God, I'm in trouble." In more ways then one, he was. He had lost Serena and worst of all her actually cared. Him, the crown prince of Earth, was in love with a Lunarian, and to add insult to injury, a Lunarian princess at that. "What has she done to me? I was fine before she came."

"Were you?" a man's voice said. Darien lifted his head to see, much to his surprise, Kunzite standing in front of his bed.

"Kunzite, you're back early," Darien said in surprise. "Where is your bride to be, Mina?"

"She is off to Serena's room to talk to her, but that's not important right now. What the hell were you thinking sleeping with Beryl again?"

"I was trying to prove to Jadeite, Zoicite, Nephrite, and I guess myself that I didn't love Serena," Darien answered disapprovingly. "I'm such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot Darien," Kunzite said as he sat himself next to Darien. "You just don't know what you're doing."

"Kunzite you were just like me before Mina came along. How did you know what to do?"

"Truthfully I didn't know what I was doing until I realized I loved her," Kunzite admitted. "Thankfully for me, Mina is the kind of girl that doesn't mind fighting for the man she loves. She skillfully made sure every woman knew who had my heart before I even knew she had it." Kunzite paused to recall Mina's antics earlier in their relationship. "She did a lot to even convince me that I loved her."

"Yes, but Serena is not like that though. She may be a fiery little thing, but she is not a natural fighter. Serena's too gentle for that. Besides," Darien paused to think, "Serena is the kind of woman that waits for the gentleman to chase after her."

"Well you have been chasing after her in your weird way. Though, I don't know if teasing to make her angry and then kissing her after was the best idea in the world." Darien chuckled at what Kunzite had said.

"But she looks so adorable when she's angry." Kunzite smiled in agreement.

"You should see her when she throws a royal fit. She's almost as cute as Mina when she gets jealous." Darien and Kunzite smiled at each other as each one thought about how cute the one they loved was when they got upset. The mood was sadly broken though when Zoicite and Jadeite came rushing into the room.

"Darien the Dark Kingdom is attacking out in the crop fields!" Jadeite said breathing heavily, but then realized Kunzite was there. "When did you get back?"

"We thought you weren't coming back still tomorrow morning," Zoicite added.

"Mina and I decided to come back early," Kunzite informed as he stood up along with Darien. "Did you inform the girls?"

"Yes," Zoicite answered.

"Good, we might need their Sailor power," Kunzite said as they all walked quickly out of the bedroom and to the armory.

"You knew they were Sailor warriors?" Jadeite asked surprised.

"Mina is my fiancé, of course I knew," Kunzite stated confidently. The four quickly put on their armor, gathered their weapons, and rode off to the battle. As they rode Zoicite informed Darien and Kunzite that Nephrite had gone ahead with the girls so he and Jadeite could tell Darien. When the four got there they found all five Sailor Scouts and Nephrite engaged in an intense battle. There were dozen of Dark Kingdom minions all trying to take them down. Quickly the four rode up and joined the battle.

All four of the generals, including Darien, were in locked in sword fights as the Scouts used their powers to help take the monsters down. Lightning, fire, and beams were flying everywhere as fogs constantly rolled in and out of the battle field. It took an incredible amount of time, but they manage to take the field and soon defeat all of the remaining Dark Kingdom monsters. When it was all finally over the ten were able to assess the damages. Sailor Mercury was bleeding from her side and Sailor Venus had sprung one of her wrists. Sailor Jupiter, Mars and Sailor Moon was relatively fine other then a few scrapes and bruises that would heal by tomorrow morning. Jadeite and Zoicite were for the better part fine as well except Nephrite, Darien, and Kunzite were bleeding pretty badly. Sailor Moon quickly began the task of healing them all except Darien.

"Hey what about me?" Darien asked in annoyance. Sailor Moon turned to stare at him with angry eyes. Quickly she walked over to him and looked at his wounds.

"You'll live," she said coldly before turning to leave.

"Look, I'm sorry Serena!" Darien shouted causing Sailor Moon to stop in her tracks and look at him.

"You're sorry? Sorry I caught you sleeping with a no good common whore that only wants you for your crown!"

"Jealous?" Darien asked with a cocky grin.

"Why would I be jealous?" Sailor Moon asked with an evil smile as she approached him. "She's sleeping with a conceded jerk and you're sleeping with a whore. It's fitting."

"If you weren't jealous then why are you so upset over it?" Darien asked as he too approached her.

"What is he doing?" Zoicite asked in disbelief. "Why is he trying to make her angry?"

"Don't you see?" Sailor Jupiter stated happily. "She is accepting his apology and they are reverting back to how they were before. She loves him and can't help, but accept his apology. It's obvious he's sincere about it. Just watch."

"I'm just upset that you would stoop as low as to sleep with someone like her," Sailor Moon said, tap dancing around his question. "You should do better."

"All right then I won't sleep with her again," Darien said smiling. Everyone, including Sailor Moon, looked at him in shock. The Earth prince was turning down sex again for the little Moon bunny. The generals knew that their Prince was falling in love with the Moon princess if he wasn't in love already. "I'll start sleeping with someone else who is more up to your standards."

"Like who?" Sailor Moon asked with wary eyes.

"Who better to bed with your kind of standards then you?"

"In your dreams!" Sailor Moon laughed. "You only wish you could bed me!" Darien laughed to himself as he slipped his arms around her slim waist and pressed her against his body causing her to blush.

"You are right Meatball Head," he admitted. "I do dream of you naked beneath me moaning my name in ecstasy."

"Oh you pig!" Sailor Moon shouted before pushing herself out of Darien's arms. "I'm so glad I agreed to go to the ball with Seiya and don't call me Meatball Head! Only Rei is allowed to call me that!" A large smile suddenly appeared on Sailor Mars' face.

"You're going with that skinny prick?" Darien said in surprise. Seiya was one of three princes from a planet across the galaxy visiting to try and arrange a trade agreement with Earth. Darien hated Seiya for the few years he had stayed he always went after every woman Darien himself showed interest in. Seiya was also a well known player who fucked anything with two legs. He would obviously try to take advantage of Serena since there was a rumor going around that Darien and the Moon princess were seeing each other. Not that Darien minded the rumor of course. "I forbid you to go with him!"

"You forbid me? That's funny that you think you have a right to tell me what to do."

"If you go with him then I'm taking Beryl," Darien said evilly.

"Is that the whore's name? You wouldn't dare."

"Try me," Darien countered.

"Fine, go with that whore! See if I care!" Serena shouted then turned to walk to her Scouts. "Ladies lets go!" The other four Scouts smiled to each other as they all powered down and saddled their horses. Things were going to be okay between Serena and Darien after all.

"So when did Seiya ask you to the ball Serena?" Ami asked as they robe back to the palace.

"Right before you girls informed us about the attack," Mina answered. "I told Serena it was a good idea to go with Seiya since Darien hates him so much."

"How do you know Darien hates him?" Rei inquired. "I didn't know he hated him."

"Oh you girls haven't been here when Darien and Seiya got into their arguments," Mina stated giggling to herself. "Darien and Seiya use to compete against each other for women. Seiya is very similar to how Darien used to be before Serena came."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Rei, Darien and Seiya are both charmers and pretty much get any woman they want. What they differ is that Darien is a very rough and tuff kind of man with strong masculine features and an equally strong and aggressive personality. Seiya on the other hand is more of a diplomat then a fighter and has refine feathers. Plus also both he and Darien are well known players. Well, not so much Darien anymore."

"And so why are you going with Seiya?" Ami asked confused.

"Since Darien hates Seiya so much I figured it would be good pay back," Serena answered with a smug smile.

"Plus it will make Darien insanely jealous," Mina quickly added with a giggle. Serena just gave her a cold stare. "What? Oh like you're not happy that Darien will be jealous. I am the princess of love Serena and I know you love him."

"I do not!" Serena protested in surprise. "What in the world would make you think that?"

"Once again I am the princess of love, I just know these things."

"That's not really answering my question, but then again there is hardly any logic to your thinking."

"Hey!" Mina protested and pushed Serena in the arm. "Watch, you two will be in the throws of passion before the month is up."

"Maybe you should have stayed on your own damn planet Mina."


	11. Chapter 10

The next day all the servants were working up a storm. The finishing touches were being done to the main ballroom while all the nobility and royalty prepared themselves. All the girls decided to get ready together and strangely enough Queen Gaia offered them all her personal bedroom.

"Your highness I can not express my gratitude for you letting us use your personal bedroom," Serena said happily.

"Yeah if you didn't offer we were all going to have to use hers," Mina said laughing.

"Oh girls it was my pleasure and besides I would do anything for Mina," Queen Gaia said happily as she looked over to Mina. "She is like the daughter I never had."

"Yeah Gaia loves me," Mina said with a big smile. Queen Gaia really did absolutely love Mina. When Mina first visited Earth with her mother when she was younger, Queen Gaia instantly adored her. Mina's mother and Queen Gaia were very good friend and whenever Mina came to visit Queen Gaia always made time to spend with her. She had hoped that her son, Darien, would someday show interest in Mina, but was sad that neither Mina nor Darien expressed interest in each other. She quickly got over it though when she found out Mina and Kunzite were courting.

"Queen Gaia, how about you get ready with us?" Ami suggested. "We would love to have your company."

"Oh I don't know," Queen Gaia said unsure.

"Come on Gaia," Mina begged, giving her the puppy eyes. "You could help design all our hair dos."

"Mina dear, you know I have a hard time saying no to that face," Queen Gaia stated smiling. "All right fine, I'll stay and get ready with you girls."

"Wonderful," Lita said happily. "Okay now I call bath first!" Lita quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom. "Molly!"

"Coming!" Molly shouted back rolling her eyes. "Do you ladies really expect me to help bathe every one of you?"

"I'll help you Molly," Serena offered. "Besides I want to bathe last anyway."

"Thanks Serena." Serena got up and followed Molly to the wash room. For a couple of hours she helped Molly bath her friends. Rei, Ami, Mina, and Lita found it insanely hilarious that their best friend was helping the maid. They teased her constantly and pretended to throw royal fits at Serena's expense. Serena had to admit it was an amusing thought of her acting like a maid, but Molly had become a good friend of hers and felt guilty that she would be doing all that work alone. Serena being as kind hearted as she was, couldn't willing allow that in her presence. When it came time for Queen Gaia's bath she requested that her own lady's maid bath her. Naturally Molly and Serena were more then happy to oblige her.

"Oh girls how do you think I should do my hair?" Lita asked. "Up or down?"

"What kind of dress are you wearing?" Molly inquired. "Your hair should go with your dress."

"I'm wearing a dark green ballroom style dress with a sweetheart front and slightly low cut back. I'm also wearing elbow length dark green gloves."

"Any sleeves?"

"No sleeves."

"Aren't you afraid of your dress falling when you dance Lita?" Ami asked.

"Ami have you seen my chest? They will keep my dress up." The room was in a roar of laughter. Indeed Lita was the most endowed princess of the five. "So what do you think Molly?"

"Well if it's a sleeveless ballroom dress then I would have your hair up. Yeah, pull it all up nice and high with a mound of curls on top."

"Oh that sounds perfect," Mina said. "What about me Molly? What do you suggest?"

"What is your dress?"

Oh mine is a burnt orange color a-line dress with a halter front and only the top part of my back showing."

"Halter top huh?" Molly said as she paused to think. "I would do your hair in your traditional pinned half up style with a flower, but would also make your hair waving like a mermaid."

"Then that's what I'm going to do," Mina said proudly. "What about Rei?"

"My dress is a blood red princess style dress with a corset around my body that goes to just bellow my chest with a thin material over my chest and sleeves that fall off my shoulders," Rei described. Molly thought for a moment and looked Rei up and down.

"Keep your hair down princess, but curls the ends."

"Actually that sounds like a good idea," Rei said as she thought about the idea. "I think I'll do that."

"What about me Molly?" Ami asked shyly. "Can you even do anything to my hair?"

"Of course," Molly answered confidently. "Tell me your dress."

"I have a dark blue mermaid style dress with no sleeves, but I am wearing elbow length gloves of the same color."

"Curl the ends of your hair with a big curler and nothing else," Molly said quickly. "Don't put any pins or clips in. Just leave it loose and a free."

Wow, you got that one quick," Serena stated.

"When she said mermaid dress, I instantly knew what to do with her hair. Now princess do you want me to do your hair as well?" Molly asked Serena.

"Molly you know I only wear my hair in the traditional Moon style," Serena said with a smile. "Besides, my hair is too long to wear it down."

"Just give me a shot."

"Okay fine," Serena conceded. "My dress is a pink princess dress with a corset top. Not like Rei's corset though. Mine is the one that goes over my chest."

"Well your hair will look fine that way you want it," Molly agreed.

"Sounds like you girls are ready to start preparing for the ball," Queen Gaia said sweetly. "Molly, dear, start doing their hair and I'll have my lady's maid help them with their makeup."

"Yes your majesty," Molly agreed and began to set work on the five princesses. After several hours all the princesses, including the queen, were ready to make their appearance at the ball. It was now an hour after the entire guest had arrived and was time for the royal family and court to welcome their guest. All the princesses made their way to the entrance of the ballroom with Queen Gaia leading the way.

"My queen," King Damien agreed his wife.

"I hope we didn't keep you gentlemen waiting," Queen Gaia gracefully said. She really was the role model for what a queen should be.

"You could never make us wait too long," King Damien said before turning to the generals. "What are you waiting for men? Go greet your dates!" All the generals smiled at each other before walking to their individual dates, ravishing them with compliments.

"Hello Princess Serena," a soft male's voice said from behind her. Serena turned to see a hansom man about as tall as Darien with long black hair that was pulled back in a low pony tail, clean pale skin, royal blue eyes and a slender built. "Thank for accepting to be my date."

"It was my pleasure Seiya," Serena replied sweetly.

"No, the pleasure is all mine," Seiya as he bent down to kiss her hand. When he stood he took the chance to take her all in. Serena really was a man's fantasy. Seiya knew she would be a great conquest with her classic Lunarian beauty and fiery personality. Lunarians were generally an attractive race of people with their alabaster pale skin, slim forms, and soft features. Yes, Princess Serena was a prime specimen of a woman.

"Seiya I would like you to meet my friends Princess Ami, Lita, and Rei. I believe you already know Princess Mina."

"It's a pleasure ladies and Mina you know I always enjoy your company," Seiya said smoothly.

"And I always enjoy yours Seiya," Mina responded giggling. She wasn't lying. Mina really did love it when Seiya was around because of the way Darien always was around him. It was positively entertaining!

"Where is Darien?" Ami asked suddenly. She had just noticed that Darien wasn't around.

"Oh he'll make his appearance soon," Queen Gaia said.

"Yes," King Damien agreed, "my son loves to make his own entrance. Takes after how his mother was when she was younger."

"Yes darling, but then I married you and now my grand entrances were shared with you."

"As it was meant to be," King Damien said affectionately before kissing his wife. All the princesses coed at the site. It was great that the king and queen still very much loved each other. Suddenly the music stopped and the announcer began. "It's time darling. Girls after us. Mina you and Kunzite are last."

"Yes my king," Kunzite responded smiling. King Damien and Queen Gaia walked down first. Naturally everyone bowed as they made their way across the floor. Princess Serena and Prince Seiya were next, followed by Princess Lita with General Nephrite, Princess Rei with General Jadeite, and Princess Ami with General Zoicite. Kunzite and Mina were about to approach the doors when someone suddenly grabbed Kunzite's shoulder. Kunzite turned to see Darien with Lady Beryl by his side.

"I am next friend," Darien said in a kind voice. "This ball is about you two." Kunzite and Mina smiled as they stepped aside to let Darien and Beryl enter. As they walked down the stairway Serena turned to see Mina and Kunzite, but was shocked to see Darien instead with a voluptuous red head at his side. She wore a tight purple dress that left nothing to the imagination of what lie under neither.

Serena instantly stepped closer to Seiya and smiled at him charmingly. Seiya responded by putting his arms around her waist which was exactly what she wanted. When Darien began to approach where Serena and Seiya were he immediately noticed the close proximity Serena was to Seiya and how snugly Seiya's arm was on her beautiful hip. Naturally Darien didn't care for this at all and gave the two a cold stare as he past with Beryl on his arm who just smiled contently. After Mina and Kunzite made their entrance King Damien announced the engagement of Princess Mina and General Kunzite and the ball officially began.

"You look beautiful Mina," Darien said before kissing her hand. "Kunzite is a lucky man to have won the love of such a renowned Venus princess."

"Yes I can't believe I beat all those other men," Kunzite agreed happily.

"Oh you two," Mina said blushing. "I wasn't that bad now was I?"

"How many men were after your hand Mina?" Darien asked smiling. "I believe the count was forty."

"Fifty actually," Kunzite corrected.

"Well my mother had about the same so for Venusians that's about normal."

"Congratulations Mina," Serena said as she approached her friend to hug her. "I can not wait till the wedding."

"Neither can I," Mina admitted happily. "Oh Darien have you introduced your date to Serena yet? I don't believe they know each other." Serena instantly gave Mina a mean look. She knew what Mina was doing.

"Serena this is Lady Beryl," Darien said much too happily for Serena's liking. "Beryl this is Princess Serena of the Moon."

"Princess," Beryl bowed slightly before reattaching herself back to Darien. Serena smiled and nodded her head to Beryl, but her eyes remained cold.

"Beryl this is my escort Prince Seiya. Seiya this is Lady Beryl."

"It's a pleasure," Seiya said before taking her hand and kissing the top of it lightly. "Would you care for a dance?"

"Of course she would," Darien answered quickly and handed Beryl to Seiya before she could say anything. Seiya gracefully whisked Beryl off to the dance floor leaving Serena with Darien, Mina, and Kunzite.

"I feel like a dance," Mina said quickly to Kunzite. Kunzite naturally agreed and the two were off to the dance floor. This left Serena and Darien alone.

"Couldn't stand your date so much that you dumped her onto mine?" Serena asked in a cool voice.

"No, more like you couldn't stand your date so much that I let my date distract him," Darien answered cleverly. "She is a beautiful woman."

"If you like a woman who dresses like that," Serena retorted. "I can easily picture what lies under that dress with no trouble."

"Funny, I was able to do the same with you the last ball." Serena glared at Darien.

"I wasn't wearing a skin tight dress."

"No, but I could still anyway." Darien smiled wolfishly at her before leaning in to whisper in her ear. "And I haven't been able to get the picture out of my head since."

"Pompous jerk," Serena whispered back as she flushed a light pink. "How dare you say that to me." Darien laughed to himself and wrapped his arms around her.

"I could say worst to you and I have." Serena only continued to glare at him in response, but never making any attempt to leave his arms. "Besides you already know what lurks in my mind anyway."

"Are you done or can I leave?" Serena asked annoyed.

"Actually no," Darien answered smugly. "You're going to dance with me." With that Darien began leading Serena to the dance floor. He skillfully brought her against his body before leading her in the dance. "Why do you resist me so Moon princess when you and I both know you want to submit to me?"

"I will not submit to you," she said forcefully.

"So you admit you want to?" Darien asked with a smirk. "Why not give in?"

"Prince Darien I will not nor ever be one of your many conquests. It is beneath me."

"I would like to be beneath you, but that's beside the point," Darien casually said before dipping her. "You would not be just any conquest. You would be the greatest conquest. There is nowhere to go, but down after you."

"I don't understand," Serena said confused. "What are you getting at?" Darien stopped dancing and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Isn't it obvious princess? I intend on making you my queen."

"Your what?" Serena gasped. "Why would someone like you want to make someone like me your queen? To add to that, what makes you think I would ever accept becoming your queen? You'll have mistresses left and right."

"Of course not," Darien responded in a low angry voice. "I may have had many mistresses in the past, but I will not disgrace my queen like that."

"So you are saying that if I was your queen you would never have others on the side?" Serena asked surprised.

"My father has never once slept with any other women other with my mother since the day they were married. If he ever did I would never forgive him. She is a great woman and queen. I know my, no our children would expect the same."

"What makes you so sure I would even accept to become your queen?" Serena questioned angrily. "I don't even like you."

"Oh, but you do princess," Darien answered confidently. "You want to be my queen, but you don't know it yet."

"I would rather be Seiya's queen then yours."

"You will never be his queen Serena," Darien growled.

"Don't be so sure," Serena said angrily before pushing herself away from him and storming off.


	12. Chapter 11

Darien watched her with a smirk as she left the dance floor. How he did admire her spunk. Darien was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a woman suddenly attach herself to his arm. He turned to see Beryl smiling seductively at him.

"Dance with me," she insisted in a sultry voice. Darien smiled down at her and began dancing. He knew this would anger Serena. From across the floor Lita, Zoicite, and Serena were watching the pair dance across the floor.

"She's not as good of a dancer as you are," Lita stated to Serena. "You are much more graceful."

"Indeed," Zoicite agreed. "That and Darien looks better dancing with you then Lady Beryl."

"Well it looks like he is enjoying his dance with her enough," Serena said hotly. She hated seeing that whore even in close proximity to Darien.

"He's only dancing with Beryl to make Serena jealous," Lita whispered to Zoicite. Zoicite nodded to her in agreement. "Maybe you should dance with Seiya? You know that will anger Darien."

"Seiya!" Serena lightly shouted. Seiya was a few feet away speaking with the Duke Andrew. He turned and smiled when he saw her calling to him. Gracefully he approached.

"My princess."

"Prince Seiya you have yet to dance with me," Serena informed with a slight pout and batting her eyes. Seiya smiled with pride as he bowed and took her hand to lead her to the dance floor. Darien instantly noticed that Serena had reentered the floor with Seiya. Anger flowed through his veins as he watched Seiya place his hand around her slim waist. With smooth power Darien led Beryl and himself closer to Serena and Seiya.

Seiya knew Darien was near. Serena had been the talk of the palace when he arrived on the planet. Everyone was saying how the Lunarian princess had captured the great Prince Darien's attention and Seiya knew this was his chance to steal her away from him. He didn't blame the Earth prince for having his attention captured by the little Moon bunny. Princess Serena was an absolutely beautiful woman. She was the ideal Lunarian with her small slender form, long legs, bright eyes, pale skin, and silvery blonde hair.

"I do believe we have an audience," Seiya whispered in her ear.

"Ignore them," Serena responded. She knew to whom Seiya was referring to. She had already seen Darien making his way over with Beryl earlier. Seiya smiled at her response and held her closer to him as Darien continued to watch the two dance.

"Darling what's troubling you?" Beryl asked. Darien turned his attention to her. Though she was a beautiful woman Beryl just didn't hold his attention like how Serena did. Everything Serena did was beautiful to him. Her laugh was like music, her smile magical, and even when they argued he found her to be the most adorable creature. Serena was fiery yet gentle at the same time. Unlike Beryl who was aggressive and cunning. Beryl was too much like him. Darien wanted a woman that was gentle, kind, and sweet while also being a tiger in the bedroom. He was rough, aggressive, powerful, dominate, and hard and therefore needed a woman who was sweet, gentle, kind, and soft, but able to stand up to him and fight back. Serena was that woman.

"Nothing," Darien answered with a sigh. He knew now that he was in love with the Moon princess. Though he tired to deny it all these weeks, and try he did, he now knew there was no use. The great playboy Prince Darien of Earth had been conquered by the galaxy's most loving woman and to add insult to injury she was Lunarian. Soon the song ended and all four of them walked back to where the others were sitting.

"Serena you look very good dancing with Seiya," Rei commented with a wink. Jadeite looked at Rei in surprise. Did she not know Darien hated Seiya? Rei only smiled back at him knowingly and returned her attention back to Serena. "You two actually make a good looking couple."

"Yes actually," Lita agreed with a mischievous smile, "you two would create great looking heirs."

"Lita!" Serena exclaimed blushing. "Now that's enough from you."

"Darien, don't you think Serena and Seiya would make a lovely couple?" Lita asked.

"I think she could do better," he quickly answered before turning to Kunzite to discus the recent attacks from the Dark Kingdom.

"Yeah, we're not just a little jealous," Mina said under her breath. "Seiya, would you be kind enough to get us something to drink?"

"Of course," Seiya agreed before turning to fetch some drinks.

"Okay now that he's gone for a moment you can go and work your magic with Earth prince."

"Mina!" Serena exclaimed. "I told you I'm not interested in Darien like that. I actually find him rather annoying and an all around ass."

"Denial," Mina stated as she rolled her eyes. "Fine if you won't make a move I will." Mina gave Serena a cold stare as she stood up and walked over to where Darien and Kunzite were talking. "Darien dear, would you be so kind as to do me a small favor?"

"What is it Mina?"

"Dance with Serena again," Mina said blatantly.

"That's the favor?" Darien asked confused. "How is that a favor? I already danced with her."

"Well you see Lita and Rei think Seiya looks the best dancing with Serena where Ami and I say you are the better dancer with Serena. So could you go prove me and Ami right?"

"What makes you think I care about what Rei and Lita think?" Darien asked coldly. Mina smiled at his statement.

"Well Serena agrees that Seiya was the better dancer with her."

"What!" Darien exclaimed and walked over to where Serena was standing. "Serena," Darien said before grabbing her hand and leading her rather roughly to the floor.

"Darien didn't I just dance with you not too long ago?"

"So you think Seiya is a better dancer then I am?"

"Who told you that?"

"Mina informed me," Darien answered as he began to lead her in dance around the floor.

"Did she," Serena said more to herself.

"How in the hell can he be the better dancer? He's weak in his stance and he leads poorly."

"Maybe by your standards Earth prince, but for me he's just fine."

"All right then, Moon princess, after you're done dancing with me dance with all of my generals and him. You will see that there is not a chance that he is the better dancer."

"Fine," Serena agreed and they continued their dance. Serena did as she agreed and danced with each of the generals. Darien, in turn, danced with each of the other princesses. In the mitts of her and Darien's competition both of the two began to have fun. Everyone danced with everyone. When the ball began to die down Serena conceded that Darien was the better dancer to his ultimate delight.

"Serena you look tired," Seiya conserved. "Would you like me to escort you to your chambers?" Serena looked at Darien, who only gave her a stoned stare in return, and looked back to Seiya.

"I would love it if you did Seiya," Serena agreed as she took his arm to leave. They said their goodbyes and goodnights and began their walk to her bedroom. "I haven't danced so much in a long time."

"I've never danced that much," Seiya admitted. "You are a great dance partner. The other girls were good too, but you were great."

"Thank you Seiya," Serena said blushing lightly. "How long are you staying on Earth?"

"For as long as I see fit. I hope this is not too rude, but why are you here on this planet? Why aren't you home on the Moon?"

"My mother sent me here to stay for a while," Serena said with a little bit of sadness to her voice. "She didn't really tell me why or for how long."

"Don't you miss home?"

"All the time, but having the girls here, everyone being so nice, becoming friends with Darien's generals, and everything that goes on here makes it easier."

"I bet Prince Darien doesn't make it so easy for you though."

"No actually he does," Serena admitted then paused for a moment and began giggling to herself. "You know, actually our arguments have been doing a good job at keeping me distracted. Truthfully I hardly have time to miss home because I'm always either arguing with Darien or getting over an argument I had with him."

"So he keeps you on your toes then?"

"Yes and for some reason he has this fascination with kissing me all the time."

"Kissing you all the time?" Seiya exclaimed shocked. "You allow him to kiss you?"

"I don't allow him, he just does. I think he only does it because he knew it makes me angry though."

"I'm sure," Seiya said to himself as they reached the door of Serena's bedroom.

"Well thank you for walking me to my room."

"It was my pleasure," Seiya said before leaning down to kiss Serena gently on the lips. Serena looked at him in shock as he pulled away before smiling and leaving her to enter her bedroom. Serena was shocked that Seiya was brave enough to kiss her on her lips. She watched Seiya's retreating form before turning to enter her room. Instead of seeing the beautiful wooden doors of her bedroom she stared right into two mysterious midnight blue eyes filled with anger. Serena started to speak, but was silenced when Darien roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her into the bedroom.

"What the hell was that!" he shouted angrily.

"Excuse me?" Serena asked a little shocked.

"I thought kissing to your people was something special and not taken lightly!"

"It is," Serena answered with annoyance. The shock of him being there had quickly worn off.

"Then why did you let him kiss you?"

"I did not let him Earth prince! He just kissed me!"

"Why didn't you push him away?" Darien asked still angry.

"Because I was shocked that he just up and kissed me on the mouth! Besides why do you care? You kiss me all the time!"

"Yes because you are mine to kiss!"

"What?" Serena asked slightly above a whisper. She was not expecting that answer. Darien's eyes grew darker as he stepped closer to her. Serena began to step back, but was stopped when her back hit the wall. Darien swiftly moved closer to her so that his chest was barely brushing against her breasts.

"Your first kiss was with me and I will be the only one to kiss you," Darien said in a harsh whisper. "I will not have another man touching what belongs to me. You are my princess, my future queen, and future mother of my children. I will not let another man taint you." Darien suddenly pressed his lips to hers, kissing her roughly, but passionately at the same time while pressing himself against her body. Serena didn't know what to do. Never had Darien been able to kiss her when she had no escape out. He had just claimed possession over her and yet that didn't seem too bad to her.

Serena soon found herself melting into the kiss. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him back. Darien growled at his new found victory and lifted her up against the wall. Serena instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Darien then began kissing down her neck and collarbone. He could feel himself grow hard as Serena moaned his name.

"Darien," she whispered as he began nipping at her neck. Darien growled again and pressed his now very hard member against her. Reality suddenly hit Serena when she felt him against her. Quickly she began to struggle against him. "Darien please put me down."

"What?" he asked still wrapped in his lust for her.

"Put me down this instant," she commanded softly. Darien's mind quickly realized what was going on and he dropped her back to her feet. "Thank you."

"Thank you?" Darien repeated back in shock amazement. "You just gave me the biggest hard on in my life and all you can say is thank you?"

"Hey, you are the one who began kissing me!"

"And you enjoyed it!"

"I what?" Serena shouted angrily.

"Don't play stupid with me Moon princess. I heard you moan my name, I felt you instantly wrap your legs around me, and I felt you kiss me back! You enjoyed it and wanted more!"

"Please leave my chambers Prince Darien. I do not wish for your presence anymore."

"Oh, but you do," Darien stated as he once again cornered her against the wall. "Your body has already surrendered to me. Now all I need is your heart to do the same."

"Never will happen," Serena said flatly. "I have no intentions of becoming a trophy wife to a man that will never love me or respect me." Darien chuckled at her comment.

"Oh my dear Moon princess, you have no idea of what you already have."

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"You'll find out," Darien said before leaving her bedroom. Serena released a large sigh before sinking down to the floor.

"Oh, I'm in trouble." Suddenly Serena began to hear moaning coming from the wall behind her.

"Oh Kunzite you feel so good," Mina moaned loudly.

"Mina, I love you," Kunzite moaned just as loud back. Serena only rolled her eyes and began pounding on the wall.

"If you two are going to be doing that then go to Kunzite's room! Some of us are still virgins you know!"

"Sorry Serena!" Mina shouted back before her and Kunzite wrapped a blank around them and left for his room. Kunzite walked behind Mina as she led the way. "You're only behind me so you can stare at me ass."

"Your point being?" Kunzite countered.

"I have none," Mina casually admitted. "I'm just stating a fact."

"Mina my love, any guy would stare at your ass."

"Boys," Mina said in annoyance as she and Kunzite entered his bed chambers. Suddenly Kunzite picked Mina up bridal style and land on top of her on his bed.

"So you think I'm just a boy huh?"

"Why?" Mina questioned playfully. "Did I deflate your little manhood?"

"Little!" Kunzite shouted in astonishment as he roughly pulled off the blankets that were covering Mina's body and his. "The first time I bedded you, you didn't think it was so little." Mina stared at her fiancé with lustful eyes.

"Care you prove me wrong?"

"With pleasure," Kunzite agreed as he slipped into her. Mina moaned loudly as Kunzite pumped slowly into her. Kunzite loved being with Mina. She made him feel young and happy. He was a good twelve years her senior, thirty-two to her twenty. He was suppose to already be married with children, but when he was younger he gotten a glimpse of the Venus princess when she was a child and vowed to wait until she was old enough to marry. True he had many opportunities to marry other women. He was considered a great catch being the head general of the royal family's guards and being quite good looking with his snow white hair, ice blue eyes, and tall built frame. Kunzite was considered to be one of the best looking men on the planet.

When Kunzite first met Mina, he was a bit nervous that she would reject him being he was so much older then herself. Mina proved that age was nothing, but a number to her. She, herself, worked hard to capture Kunzite's attention when she first met him. Instantly she knew he was to be her husband. Kunzite couldn't have felt more honored when he had learn that the Venus princess had taken an interest in him. And now Kunzite can't believe that he is sharing very personal and intimate act with her. True she had lovers before him and him too, but nothing was compared to her. Being intimately connected with her like this made him feel like he could take on the world.

"Oh God Kunzite," Mina moaned in pleasure as he picked up speed. "You feel so good."

"Mina," Kunzite moaned back as he picked up one of her legs and draped it over his shoulder. Mina didn't mind the strange position. Instinctively she wrapped her other leg around his torso. "Fuck Mina you're so tight."

"I'm getting close Kunzite," Mina moaned before she and Kunzite came almost simultaneously. Kunzite then collapsed next to Mina, both breathing heavily. "Why is every time with you so great?" Kunzite immediately began to laugh at her question. Slowly he turned to wrap his strong arms around her.

"Maybe it's because I'm with such a great woman?"

"Trying to get a second around are we?" Mina shot back teasingly.

"Maybe," Kunzite said before kissing Mina passionately as he rolled on top of her. "Okay so I am." Mina giggled as Kunzite slipped back into her for that second round.


	13. Chapter 12

"Serena," said a small gentle voice. "Serena, wake up."

"Hum, what?" Serena groaned as she opened her eyes to see Ami's large sad eyes staring back at her. "Ami what are you doing in my room at," Serena paused to see what time it was, "at eight in the morning?"

"I came to know if it was true."

"If what was true?"

"That you slept with the Earth prince last night."

"What!" Serena shrieked loudly. "What in hell would make you think that I slept with him?"

"The whole palace is talking about it," Ami inform calmly. "All the servants, nobility, and even the generals are talking about it."

"But how did this rumor even get started? I haven't done anything that would suggest that we had slept together!" Serena was now fuming. How dare people spread rumors about her virtue! They were going to pay!

"Serena apparently one of the servants saw you and Darien enter your room and closed the door." Suddenly the color from Serena's face was gone. "I know it's stupid, but I had to know. Thankfully though, the rumors were wrong."

"Not exactly," Serena said in a sheepish voice.

"What's not exactly?"

"Darien was in my room with me and the door was closed."

"Serena!" Ami exclaimed.

"But he didn't bed me!" Serena said quickly. "We got into an argument."

"Serena now everyone in the palace believes that you and Darien," Ami stopped and blush. She really was much too modest.

"Ami it wouldn't kill you to say sex without blushing you know."

"Anyway Serena you need to be careful about what you do around Prince Darien from now on."

"Speaking about the devil, what has he been saying about this?" Serena asked in an annoyed voice. Really, the last thing she needed was false rumors about her and Darien going around. "That man gets up at the break of dawn so I know he has heard these rumors already."

"He hasn't really said anything," Ami answered looking away.

"Oh so he's denying it?"

"Not really," Ami answered still not looking Serena in the face.

"Ami," Serena said in an angry tone, "what is he saying?"

"He's not saying anything actually. Just smiling and walking away whenever someone asked him about it."

"What!" Serena shrieked again, but a hundred times louder. With unnatural speed Serena grabbed her robe and ran out her room with a trail of smoke behind her to search for Darien. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Darien is at the training room!" Ami shouted after her which caused Serena to stop dead in her tracks.

"Perfect! I can kick his ass there!" and begin her sprint the other direction.

"Come on Darien," Jadeite pleaded. "Did you and did you not bed Serena?" Darien only smiled at his friend in amusement. He really was having fun with this rumor.

"What Serena and I do is none of your business Jadeite."

"So you did then?" Nephrite asked.

"I didn't say I did," Darien answered smugly.

"And you didn't say you didn't either," a female's voice said from behind them. Nephrite, Jadeite, and Darien all turned around to see a fuming Moon princess.

"Oh good Serena, you're up," Jadeite said happily. "Now we can find out the truth."

"Darien, why haven't you been denying these rumors?" Serena tried to ask calmly.

"I never said they were true Serena."

"Yes, but by not saying anything gives the impression that it's true! Now the palace is questioning my virtue because of you!"

"Me?" Darien asked a little stunned.

"Yes you!" Serena shouted angrily. "If you had just denied it from the beginning I wouldn't be up this early!"

"And in your sheer robe," Jadeite added eyeing her body. Serena looked down at herself to find that she had grabbed her pink sheer robe and it wouldn't have been so bad if she wasn't wearing her matching pink sheer nightgown. "They really know how to breed them on the Moon."

"Oh my God!" Serena shrieked loudly, which caused all the men training there to look at her. Quickly the air became full of whistles, howls, and cat calls. Serena tried to hide behind Nephrite only to find that there were men behind him as well. Darien could only chuckle to himself as she bounced from to spot to behind Nephrite and back to her original spot again.

"Okay that's enough," Darien finally said with an amused smile as he took off his cape and draped it over her shoulders. "I think you've had enough embarrassment to last for a while." Serena only glared at him in response. "Maybe next time little Moon princess you'll think twice before dashing out of your room to come yell at me."

"How dare you to allow these men to stare at me for as long as you did."

"I had to knock you off that pedestal of yours and this is what was given to me."

"So you would allow other men to stare at me in that way?" Serena asked a little shocked, but still angry.

"Princess, as far as I'm concerned I am the only one who can stare at you in that way, but this time is an exception."

"I think you're a pig!"

"And I think you are so sexy when you're fired up like this," and with that Darien picked Serena up in his arms to bring her into a very passionate kiss. Serena's body instantly went stiff with shock from his bold move.

"Oh get a room," Kunzite said as he approached the group. Darien ended the kiss with Serena to look at his lead general, but didn't put her back down.

"You know Kunzite you are right," Darien agreed with an evil smirk. With ease he switched Serena to a bridal position in his arms and began walking away. "Excuse me men."

"Hey where are we going?" Serena shouted angrily as she kicked her feet.

"Relax Serena, I'm just taking you back to your room so you can put on something more decent," Darien informed in a harsh tone.

"What?" Serena asked as all her anger suddenly disappeared.

"Don't be too shock princess. I'm still going to have you, but like I said before, you will be the one coming to me."

"Pig."

"Want me to kiss you again?"

"I'm sorry."

"Serena?" A man's voice called from just ahead of them.

"Hi Seiya," Serena greeted happily from her place in Darien's arms.

"Darien what are you doing with Serena?" Seiya asked as he swiftly walked up to them.

"I'm taking her to her room of course," Darien answered with a smirk.

"It's not what you think Seiya," Serena interjected. "In my haste to find and yell at Darien I had forgotten about what I was wearing and embarrassed myself in front of half the men of the palace at the training grounds." Seiya looked her over to see to pink sheer fabrics peaking out of Darien cloak near her feet. He quickly connected the dots.

"Oh Serena I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry Seiya. Darien wrapped me with his cape."

"Well then I'll escort you back to your room so Darien can get back to his training then," Seiya said as he attempted to take Serena out of Darien's arms.

"I don't think so," Darien said with cold eyes and he stepped away from Seiya.

"Darien I'll take her and you go back to your training," Seiya tried to say in a convincing tone.

"What makes you think I'm going to let you near Serena in her state?" Darien spat back annoyed.

"What makes you think Serena wants to be near you in her state?" Seiya retorted as he stared down the Earth prince.

"Boys I am here you know."

"This is between Serena and me! Nothing to do with you!" Darien argued.

"She wouldn't be half naked outside her room if it wasn't for you!" Seiya argued back.

"Why do people always talk like I'm not here?"

"You're just jealous that Serena is in my arms and not yours!"

"Please!" Seiya shouted. "All you do is make her mad!"

"You two really don't realize that I'm here huh?"

"If I make her so mad then why are we always kissing?"

"She's not willingly kissing you! You are forcing her to kiss you!"

"Hey!" Serena shouted as loud as she could. To her satisfaction both the men stopped their arguing. "Now you two will stop this infernal fighting."

"I apologize princess," Seiya said as he bowed low. Darien immediately saw his chance and quickly began walking away with Serena still in his arms.

"Good to see you can admit when you're wrong Seiya," Darien said over his shoulder before Seiya knew he was gone.

"Darien that wasn't very nice."

"Serena, why do you lead him on? You and I both know that you aren't really interested in him."

"Oh and I guess that I must be more interested in you then Seiya?"

"Guess? My darling we both know that it's me you want."

"Arrogant asshole."

"You love it and here's your room princess," Darien announced as he entered her room and dropped her on the bed.

"Now leave before someone sees you and more rumors are spread!" Serena shouted as she moved to keep the cape around her body. Darien took a moment to take in the sight of her. She look beautiful with her hair all disheveled and sprawled as she tried to keep the cape on her. Darien just couldn't help himself as he slowly brought his hand to cup her round face. Serena only stared at Darien in shock as he leaned in closer to her face and softly caressed his thumb over her lips.

"Why must God torment me so?" Darien softly said to himself before lightly kissing her on the lips. It was such a gentle kiss and Serena couldn't help, but respond to it. As soon as she began to kiss back, Darien parted from her lips.

"No wait," Serena pleaded in a whisper.

"Want something Serena?" Darien asked in a husky voice. Serena could feel his warm breath against her lips. It sent chills down her spine and ended in a warm pool at her abdomen.

"Serena, Darien come quick!" Rei shouted as she ran into the bedroom. "Some Dark Kingdom youmas are attacking a trade caravan just past the crop fields!"

"How did you know Darien was in here with me?"

"He wasn't with his generals so I knew he was with you," Mars answered. "And also I passed by Seiya and heard him mumbling about how Darien got to carry you to your chambers."

"I see."

"Now come on!" Mars shouted before running out of the room.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Serena shouted and became Sailor Moon. "Lets go cape boy!"

"Cape boy?"

"Come on!" Sailor Moon shouted as she grabbed his hand and ran out the room. They met up with the other Scouts and generals as they mount their horses.

"Sailor Moon, come with me on Midnight," Darien instructed. "He's the only horse already prepared to ride."

"Okay," Sailor Moon agreed as she hopped on behind Darien. The two quickly caught up with the others and they rode towards the crop fields.

They all soon came upon the trade caravan that was under attack and not a moment too soon. Many people were already injured and it looked like that almost half of the caravan was destroyed. Everyone immediately began attacked the youmas and defending the traders. It was a long and heated fight and many hours later only one youma was left barely alive against the Scouts and generals.

"Why are you attacking us?" Darien asked the youma angrily.

"We are looking for it," the youma answered as if tried to breathe.

"What are you looking for?" Sailor Venus asked in confusion.

"The Imperial Crystal," it answered.

"The legendary Imperial Crystal?" Sailor Moon questioned more to herself then the youma. "But what makes you think it's here on Earth? The Imperial Crystal belongs to the Moon royal family. Only my mother knows where it is kept."

"The oracle said that it would appear on the planet Earth during the Moon princess's nineteenth year," the youma was choked out before it collapsed and died.

"Sailor Moon," Nephrite said to get her attention. "What is this Imperial Crystal?"

"It is the most powerful crystal in the galaxy owned by the royal family of the Moon," Sailor Moon informed.

"If your family is in possession of such a powerful crystal then why don't you use it against the Dark Kingdom?" Jadeite asked curiously.

"I can't," she answered sadly. "A long time ago there was a major battle against an evil ice queen named Kaguya where the current Moon queen used the power of love and friendship, Silver Crystal Power, to melt the ice and save the Moon. Sadly after that battle the crystal was never seen again."

"Well there is nothing we can do about that," Jupiter stated matter-of-factly. "We need to get these people healed and safely into the city.

"Yes, of course," Darien agreed. "Sailor Moon start healing while the rest of you get the rest of the traders safely in the city. Everyone nodded their heads and began the tasks Darien instructed them to.


	14. Chapter 13

It had only been a few days since Mina and Kunzite's engagement ball, but a lot has happened. Beryl had been pursuing Darien while Darien pursued Serena who was also being pursued be Seiya. Often Darien and Seiya would get into verbal arguments which always ended up in Serena lecturing both of them.

"So how have things gone on with you and Terra prince?" Lita asked casually as she and Serena walked through the palace garden.

"Oh I don't understand why Darien pursues me so," Serena sighed. "Have you heard that he wants to marry me?"

"Oh that has been the buzz of the past few days for the servants. Molly was the first to tell me. Why don't you marry him?"

"Lita!" Serena exclaimed. "How can I marry someone who only sees me as a conquest? He doesn't love me nor does he respect me."

"I don't know Serena, I think that he maybe does love and respect you."

"This coming from the person who called him a little bitch when she first arrived," Serena said rolling her eyes.

"So he doesn't make a great first impression, but I have a feeling the Mina maybe right about you two."

"Oh no, not you as well," Serena groaned as she put a hand to her face. "Just out of pure curiosity, why do you two think that Darien and I would make a good couple?"

"You compliment each other," Lita answered quickly. "He is this rough and aggressive lion and you're the sweet and gentle lamb."

"Is that the only reason?"

"No. You two also love each other."

"What!" Serena shouted in shock. "How can you even say a thing like that?"

"Oh come on Serena," Lita said smiling. "I know you were jealous when you saw Lady Beryl with him and he was equally, if not more, jealous when he saw you with Prince Seiya. He is very protective of you and you blush every time he kisses you."

"Well I do greatly care for the man, though I sometimes wonder why with the way he acts around me."

"Well at least you're admitting that much."

"Hey!" Serena exclaimed as she push Lita to the grass. Lita quickly grabbed Serena's wrist and the two came tumbling down the grassy hill laughing. When the two women reached the bottom of the hill they were covered with grass, but still laughing.

"That was fun," Lita said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Indeed," Serena agreed breathing heavily.

"Yes it was a pleasure watching you two roll down the hill like children," Nephrite said standing next to them. The two princesses turned their head to see both Nephrite and Darien staring down at them smiling.

"Why are they smiling?" Serena asked Lita as they both were still lying in the grass.

"Well I know Nephrite is smiling because he thinks it's cute when I act like a child at times. Darien, well I haven't a clue," Lita answered.

"Well I'm smiling because I find it amusing that you two are still flat on the ground," Darien said before offering his hand to Serena. Serena looked at it for a moment before slowly placing her hand in his. With one powerful motion Darien brought Serena to her feet in front of him. Nephrite followed suit with helping Lita up as well.

"Thank you," Serena breathed as her and Darien locked eyes.

"Welcome," Darien replied back in a husky voice. "Have lunch with me."

"I can't," Serena answered. "I already have plans with…"

"Serena!" Seiya called from behind her and Lita.

"Good day Seiya," Serena greeted happily.

"Are you ready to have lunch? I had the cook prepare something great for you and me."

"You're having lunch with Seiya?" Darien said in shock. "How can you have lunch with him instead of me?"

"Darien I can choose to whom I wish to have my lunches with and today I am spending my lunch with Seiya," Serena shot back annoyed.

"What's wrong Darien?" Seiya asked coyly as he placed his hand on her hip. "Can't let a woman choose for herself? A little barbaric don't you think?"

"Serena I don't know why you indulge him the way you do," Darien stated harshly.

"I don't understand why you pursue me the way you do," Serena shot back before turning her attention to Seiya. "Seiya I am rather tired of Darien. Could we head over for lunch now?"

"Of course," Seiya agreed and started leading Serena away, but not before giving Darien an evil smile.

"He thinks he's winning," Darien said to himself.

"It looks like it, but he's not," Lita stated before turning her attention to Nephrite. "Babe lets go to the training grounds. I feel like beating you again."

"You only win because I let you," Nephrite said smiling as he followed Lita.

"So what kind of food is the chef preparing for us?" Serena asked as the two walked.

"You'll see," Seiya answered smiling. The two walked in silence as they approached the dining room. Gently Seiya pulled Serena's chair out to let her sit before sitting cattycorner from her. He signaled a servant and two other servants came out carry one silver tray each. Carefully they placed one tray in front of Serena and one in front of Seiya. All at once the servants took off the silver covers to reveal a famous Lunarian dish.

"Oh Seiya!" Serena exclaimed happily. "This is my favorite meal back at home!"

"I thought it would be a nice treat for you to be able to have something from home." Serena got out of her chair and gave Seiya a big hug.

"Thank you Seiya," she said happily before kissing him on the cheek and head back to her seat. "Oh this looks so good."

"Well I hope it is because I've never had Lunarian food before."

"Trust me, you'll like it," Serena reassured before digging in to her plate. Seiya took a few bites before passing his judgment on the food.

"You're right. This is very good."

"Told you."

"Serena, do you mind if I asked you a question?" Being that her mouth was stuffed with food, Serena could only shake her head as to say no she didn't mind. "Well Serena I was wondering why you put up with Darien? He treats you horribly and yet you grace him with attention."

"I wouldn't say that he treats me horribly," Serena stated thoughtfully. "It's just his nature."

"I can not believe you're actually defending the man."

"What?" Serena asked confused. Why was she defending him always? He did act like a jerk to her at time, but yet there were times that he was positively charming in his own way. Serena's thoughts were ended when Seiya grabbed her hand.

"Serena if I were Darien I would be lavishing you with gifts, treating you like the princess you are, and would just doting over you as much as I could."

"Kind of like the way you are now," Serena acknowledged.

"Yes Serena," Seiya admitted. "Serena I believe that I have made my intentions with you clear. I want you to become my queen."

"Seiya," was all Serena could. She couldn't believe Seiya was asking to be her betrothed so soon.

"You don't have to answer now. Think about it for a little while." Serena only smiled at Seiya before returning to her food. The rest of lunch went by with minor small talk back and forth. From inside the kitchen someone was listening. Quickly she ran from the kitchen to which ever princess she ran into first. She ran as fast as she could around a corner until her sprint was suddenly stopped when she and someone else tumbled to the floor.

"Molly dear, please watch were you're going." Queen Gaia said as she sat up on the floor.

"Oh your majesty I'm so sorry," Molly apologized quickly as she tried to catch her breath. "I really should have slowed down when I came upon that corner."

"My dear, why were you running so fast? Is something wrong?"

"My queen Prince Seiya had just asked Princess Serena for her hand in marriage."

"What?" Queen Gaia asked in shock. "Prince Seiya has what?"

"Princess Serena hasn't accepted the marriage proposal yet, but I fear that she may be considering it."

"Are you sure?"

"I heard him ask her myself when they had lunch together in the secondary dining room."

"My son won't like this one little bit. I must go speak with him at once. Go inform the princesses about this. From what Mina tells me all the girls wish Serena to be with my son."

"Yes my queen," Molly said before standing back up. She helped Queen Gaia to her feet as well before heading to find the other princesses.

"Queen Serenity will not like this. Our children are supposed to be betrothed to save this galaxy." Queen Gaia quickly fixed her dress before heading to the study where she knew her son would be. Queen Gaia arrived quickly to see her son, Darien, talking with their four head generals. "My son I must speak with you."

"Mother I apologize, but we are kind of in the middle of discussing about the Dark Kingdom."

"This is more important."

"Mother how can it be more important then our biggest threat?"

"It's about Serena."

"Serena?" Darien repeated before walking to his mother's side. "Is she okay? Is she hurt? Did Seiya do something?"

"Calm down son Serena is not harm nor in trouble," Queen Gaia said before placing her hand on his shoulder. "Seiya asked her for her hand in marriage."

"What?" Darien shouted angrily as he pushed his mother's hand off his shoulder. He looked into his mother's eyes before putting on his well known stone cold face. "What do I care about who Serena marries? She can marry whom ever she wishes."

"Darien, my son, go fight for her."

"Why would I go fight for a Lunarian?" Darien asked harshly, but was suddenly smacked in the back of his head.

"You idiot," Kunzite exclaimed. "We all know you love the damn girl."

"Come on Darien, we all know how you feel about her," Jadeite said catching Darien's attention. "Just grow a pair, get over your damn ego, and claim her."

"You two do compliment each other and it would soften the tensions between our worlds," Zoicite informed casually.

"That and ever since she came here you have given her attention," Nephrite added. "You tease her to know end and you take every chance you can to kiss her."

"See Darien, even our generals agree," Queen Gaia said softly. "Go fight for her and win."

"Mother?"

"I did not raise my son to back down from a fight. I raised you to be strong and aggressive. You can have and have had any woman you want. Just because she is the first woman you had to fight for doesn't mean you should concede defeat."

"Yeah Darien," Jadeite interjected, "do you really want to lose Serena to that Prince Seiya?"

"No Jadeite I don't," Darien said in a confident voice before heading out of the study to look for Serena, his mother watching proudly.

"Darien darling, where are you going?" Beryl asked as he past by her.

"I'm looking for Serena."

"That Lunarian princess?" Beryl asked in disgust. "Darien, why are you so interested in her? She's Lunarian for God's sake."

"Be that as it may I still need to find her," Darien said coldly before Beryl stopped him in his place by grabbing his arm.

"How can you love her over me?" Beryl asked with tears in her eyes. "You use to enjoy my company so much before she came. We even spoke to each other once about possibly marrying each other."

"Beryl I'm sorry," Darien said with his voice going softer for her.

"That bitch stole you away from me! That Lunarian whore stole your heart and eye from me!"

"Woman, you may not nor ever call my queen a bitch or a whore!"

"Your queen?" Beryl shrieked. "So now you want to make her your queen? I will not stand for this!"

"Beryl let go of my arm at once!" Darien shouted and Beryl did as she was told. "Good day Beryl." Beryl only nodded her head in respond before Darien continued his search for Princess Serena.

"Moon princess you will pay for stealing Darien away from me," Beryl seethed before turning to walk the opposite direction. "You will pay!" Darien walked briskly down the halls as he searched for Serena. The servants were practically diving to get out of his way. Finally after what seem like for an eternity for Darien, he found her in the stables grooming Midnight while humming to herself. Darien watched her for a moment as she brushed Midnight. Midnight really did seem to enjoy Serena's company. It didn't take long before Serena realized that someone was watching her.

"I know you're watching me Earth prince," Serena announced without even looking.

"How did you know it was me?" Darien asked a little surprised that she could sense him.

"Rei taught the girls and me to sense oras," she answered simply. Darien smiled at this and went to stand next to her.

"What is my ora like?" Serena stopped brushing Midnight and turned to look at Darien.

"You have a sense of power, aggressiveness, and strength. Whenever you are near me I can feel your ora around me. As if it's protecting me."

"Princess I know about Seiya asking for your hand in marriage."

"Word travels fast," Serena said as she turned back around to continue brushing Midnight. "I haven't given him my answer yet."

"You will say no."

"I will say whatever I wish to say," Serena countered back calmly. She really wasn't in the mood for fighting. Darien smirked at her comment and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Darien please, I'm not in the mood."

"I'm not going to try anything Serena," Darien reassured her. "I just want you to remember my proposal a few days ago."

"Oh you mean when you said I was going to be your queen?" Serena asked before turning to look at Darien with fire in her eyes. "If memory serves me correct you told me rather then asked me! At least Seiya was gentlemanly enough to ask me!"

"Does Seiya fire you up the way I do? Does he ignite this passionate flame you carry? I bet he doesn't get your blood running or heart thumping the way I do!"

"At least he treats me like a lady and is gentle with me!"

"That maybe true, but it isn't what you really want Moon princess!"

"Excuse me?" Serena asked hotly. So much for not being in the mood for fighting.

"Someone like Seiya will never truly make you happy. He will never excite you the way I do or make you fight the way I do." Serena glared up at Darien as he spoke these words, never noticing that he was now so close to her that if she took a deep breath her breast would graze his hard chest. "I do these things to you, which is why you will reject his proposal and accept mine."

"I really loath you right now."

"Yes, but that's because you know I'm right," Darien stated smiling before leaning down to kiss Serena. Serena didn't even need a second to respond. Instantly Serena's arms wrapped around Darien's neck. Serena's time that she took to respond went from immediately pushing away, to taking a few moments before pushing away, to taking a few moments before kissing back then pushing away, to taking few moments before kissing back, and finally to instantly kissing back. Yes it was taking forever, but Darien was making progress with the Moon princess. "Say you love me Serena."

"What?" Serena asked as she pulled her head back from Darien's lips. "What did you say?" Darien looked straight into her eyes.

"Serena I love you more then anything. Through all our bickering and fighting with each other I have come to learn so much about you. You are a strong and yet gentle woman. You care about everyone around you and have a strong sense of honor. You make me feel powerful when I'm around you and when you're not all I can think about is you. I love you."

"Darien I," Serena began, but for some reason for the first time in her life she was having trouble speaking.


	15. Chapter 14

Darien smiled then pulled something from his pocket. Serena looked down to see him holding a small velvet box. She gently took it and opened it to reveal a large heart shaped pink diamond surrounded by several smaller colorless round diamonds.

"Meatball Head I will not ask this again. Will you please be my wife, queen, and mother of my children?" Darien asked playfully to loosen some of the tension that the two had built.

"I love you Darien and I will," she answered calmly.

"You will?"

"Yes!" Serena said happily as she jumped into his arms. "Yes Darien I will marry you!" Darien held Serena in a long hug as he thought this was the happiest day of his life.

"I found them!" Mina shouted from the main entrance of the stables. Within moments the other three princesses came up behind her.

"I don't think we have to worry about her and Seiya anymore," Rei commented happily.

"So what happened Serena?" Lita inquired happily.

"We're getting married," Darien answered for her as he released her from the hug.

"Oh you gave her the ring?" Mina asked with a smile.

"Oh my ring," Serena said before extending her left hand to Darien. Happily Darien took the ring out of the velvet box and placed it on her ring finger.

"Well Serena, let us see it," Ami said. Serena walked to her friends to show them the ring. They all coed over the ring and how it compared to Mina's engagement ring. "Your ring has a heart diamond like Mina's except her diamond is yellow and she has two smaller white heart diamonds flanking the main one."

"Leave it to Ami to use military terms to describe an engagement ring," Lita stated amusingly.

"So Serena I guess I must be right then about what I said before," Mina hinted to Serena.

"What are you talking about Mina?" Serena tried to question innocently. "If I remember right you said I would be and I quote "in the throws of passion before the month is up," unquote."

"Month isn't over yet," Darien said in a husky voice as he wrapped his arms around her petite waist.

"You are much too confident Earth prince," Serena stated as she pushed his arms off of her and gracefully walked back inside the palace.

"She is so desirable when she's like that," Darien said to himself with pride.

"Yeah he's a man in love all right," Mina said happily which caused all the girls to giggle.

"Well ladies I have to go and don't tell anyone about mine and Serena's engagement," Darien informed politely.

"Where are you going Darien?" Rei asked. "Your generals already ended the meeting a little while ago."

"No I'm going to find my mother."

"Your mother?" Mina repeated in confusion.

"I need her to prepare another ball for my engagement to Serena of course."

"And why are we not allowed to tell anyone about your engagement until then?" Ami inquired.

"Because I want to see Seiya's face when he finds out," Darien said over his shoulder before laughing to himself. Darien quickly made his way over to the throne room where he knew his mother would most likely be. Both of his parents liked to go there to talk. To no surprise he found both of them in there thrones conversing with each other.

"Darien your back," his mother greeted happily.

"So how did it go son?" his father inquired. Apparently his mother had informed his father of what happened after she informed himself. "Did you ask her to marry you?"

"Yes father and she accepted," Darien announced happily.

"Wonderful my boy," King Damien said happily as he got up to pat his son on the back. "Princess Serena will make a fine wife and queen. Your mother and I have grown quite fond of her since she first arrived. I have to admit I didn't care much for King Apollo's daughter staying her, but she has proven to be a good woman."

"Dear just because you and her father didn't get along, it didn't mean the same with his daughter," Queen Gaia said unhappily.

"Of course not, Serena obviously took after her mother. This marriage will greatly improve the relationship between our two kingdoms."

"I'm not marring Serena just to improve relations father."

"No Darien, you are marring for love," Queen Gaia stated happily. "The best reason of all to marry. You can't blame your father if your marriage to Serena happens to bring a few benefits along with it."

"You are right mother," Darien agreed. It seemed like it was a win for everyone.

"Now Darien tomorrow I will give a grand ball to celebrate your engagement. You can go ahead and tells your generals and the other princesses while I do the rest."

"Oh mother I have just one request from the both of you."

"What is it my son?" King Damien asked.

"I don't want anyone to know about the engagement until tomorrow night at the ball when we announce it."

"Well then what do you suppose to tell our guest in the letters?" Queen Gaia questioned. "I have to tell them what kind of a ball it's going to be."

"Go ahead and say it's an engagement ball for Serena, but just don't put who she's engaged to," Darien explained.

"This wouldn't happen to do with Seiya now would it?" King Damien asked with a knowing smirk.

"Now father you know how Seiya's and my relationship is. This is my moment of glory to prove once and for all to that son of a bitch who the better man is."

"That's my boy," King Damien said proudly as his wife rolled her eyes. "Your mother and I will make sure that no one knows about the engagement."

"Thank you father," Darien said before leaving the room.

"Well Gaia looks like you were right," King Damien admitted. "Are you going to inform Queen Serenity about her daughter marrying our son?"

"I will later send her a letter later today," she informed with a smile. "I don't see how though our son and Serena are the keys to conquering the Dark Kingdom."

"Did Sailor Pluto not tell you?"

"No," Queen Gaia answered sadly. "She just said that our children must be wed to insure victory over the Dark Kingdom. I guess that maybe this battle will be a long one and it will be their children that will bring an end to it."

"Let us pray that the war won't last that long," King Damien said before returning to this throne with his wife following behind.

"Serena, can I come in?" Ami asked from outside Serena's door.

"Come in Ami," Serena answered before Ami opened the door to find her sitting at her vanity staring at her ring.

"It is a lovely ring," Ami said as she approached.

"I just can't believe he had a ring already picked out for me. I wonder how long he had it before he asked me."

"It wouldn't surprise me if he had it for a while. He had been courting you for a very long time after all."

"Yes, but I never thought he was serious," Serena admitted.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell Seiya though."

"Oh don't worry Serena," Ami said with a weary smile. "Darien doesn't want anyone to know until the ball."

"Why doesn't he want anyone to know?"

"Because he's a man that wants everyone to find out at once," Ami answered with half the truth. Truthfully Darien wanted everyone to find out at the same time so he could shock the hell out of Seiya with everyone around to throw in his face.

"Well if that is what he wishes then I respect it."

"So are you okay? Are you regretting saying yes to him?"

"No actually I couldn't be happier," Serena answered with a bright smile. "I guess I've loved him for a long time now, but was too stubborn to accept it."

"Well I'm glad," Ami said happily before leaving the room.

"So it's true that Serena said yes to Darien," Zoicite said as Ami entered the hall. Ami jumped a little in surprise to see him there.

"Zoicite you startled me."

"I'm sorry darling," Zoicite apologized as he walked with her. "I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. So, Serena finally admitted she loved Darien. I was beginning to think she would never wise up. Well thank you for walking me to my room."

"Ami you look absolutely enchanting in that dress."

"Excuse me?" Ami asked as she turned to look at him. "I thought we were discussing Serena and Darien."

"Ami," Zoicite began as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, "please excuse my boldness, but I have been courting you quite some time now."

"Yes I know," Ami admitted as she blushed a pretty shade of pink. "Very respectfully too."

"It has been a while now and you have yet to grace me with a kiss."

"I've kissed you before."

"Yes, but only on my cheek," Zoicite said firmly as he stared into her eyes. "I am beginning to desire for something more."

"More?" Ami asked a little nervous.

"Yes more," Zoicite answered huskily before bring his lips down onto her own. Ami instantly went stiff in his arms as he kissed her. Moments later Zoicite pulled back to see her once pink blush now a deep crimson blush.

"That was my first kiss," Ami said barely above a whisper. Zoicite smiled down at her then brought his lips just above her own.

"Then I am truly honored," he said before pressing his lips to hers once again. This time Ami responded back. She slowly melted against his body and brought both her arms up and around his neck. Zoicite smiled into the kiss before lifting her up slightly to where her feet barely dangled above the ground and carried Ami into her room, closing the door behind them. He then gently put her back on her feet and began work on removing her dress. After a few minutes he finally was able to pull it over her head and off. Instantly Ami's face grew terrified and she pressed herself against his body. "What is wrong my love?"

"I'm so embarrassed," she said as she pressed her face into his chest.

"How can you be embarrassed?" Zoicite asked as he pulled Ami away to look at her. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever been lucky enough to look upon."

"Really?" Ami asked nervously. Zoicite only smiled and picked her up bridal style. Gracefully he brought her to the bed and gently laid her down on it.

"Ami believe me when I say it is taking every once of self control I have not to tear the rest of your and my clothes off and rape you." Ami's blush grew deeper, if that was even possible, from Zoicite's statement. Slowly Ami pulled Zoicite on top of her and began kissing him passionately. Zoicite was momentary surprised by this, but recovered quickly and began removing the rest of Ami's clothing, including his own. Ami gasped at the sight of his nakedness. She had never seen a naked man before.

"Oh my," she gasped.

"Is anything wrong?" Zoicite asked as he moved to hover above her.

"I've never seen a naked man before," Ami admitted. "You are different then what I expected."

"How so?" Zoicite inquire with a casual smile.

"Well," Ami hesitated, "you are bigger then I anticipated."

"You flatter me Mercury princess," Zoicite said smiling before carefully parting her legs with his knee and settling himself between them. "This is going to hurt."

"I know."

"You know?"

"I read that it hurts the first time."

"I see," Zoicite said as he brought the head of his member to her opening. "Ready?"

"Yes." Slowly Zoicite pushed himself in her. Ami let out a gasp of pain as she felt herself stretch to fit him. When Zoicite was all the way in he stopped to make sure she was all right. "Don't worry, I'm fine," Ami reassured as a tear fell down.

"I'll stop if you wish," he offered.

"No it's okay Zoicite. The pain will pass in due time." Zoicite accepted what she said and began pumping in a slow rhythm. Gradually the pain went away and Ami began to respond to Zoicite's movements. She began moaning his name and lifting her hips to meet his as his pace grew from slow pumping to more urgent thrusts.

"Oh my God Ami," Zoicite moaned as he trust inside her.

"Faster Zoicite," Ami gasped in pleasure. Zoicite gave a smug grin before thrusting into her as hard as he could, which caused Ami to almost screamed in pleasure. "Oh yes harder!"

"So little demure Ami is a tiger in bed," Zoicite said proudly as he began to thrust into her as fast and hard as he could. Ami began to scream in pleasure as she wrapped both of her legs around his waist.

"Zoicite!" Ami screamed as her orgasm took over her body. Zoicite felt Ami's muscles clench around his member as moments later he too peeked.

"Ah Ami," Zoicite groaned as his seed filled her. "I love you Ami."

"I love you too," Ami said back as she was still recovering from her orgasm.

"You were worth the wait."

"Thank you," Ami said giggling. "You were great as well."

"The flattery just doesn't stop, does it?" Ami giggled again before she began pushing him off of her. Zoicite slowly rolled to her side and turned to wrap his arms around her. "Princess may I spend this fine day in your bed with you?"

"Zoicite I'm afraid I'm much too sore to make love to you again."

"Actually I just wanted to stay here holding you."

"Well then of course you may my good sire," Ami said happily before turning onto her side to snuggle against his chest. "Love you."

"Love you," Zoicite said back before she fell asleep in his arms.


	16. Chapter 15

So one of the best day in Darien's life began. He strolled into the grand ballroom with pride watching all the servants rush around to get the room ready. Yes, today he was announcing that he had hooked the girl of his dreams and got to rub it into Seiya's face. Seiya was his biggest competitor all growing up and now at the end of the competition Darien was coming out as the winner. The last leg of the race was the race for Moon princess, Serena's heart and he won!

Serena had become everything to him now and not too long ago he had past the little Moon bunny as nothing worth wild. Man had fate proved him dead wrong. She was the most exciting woman he had ever met and to top it off she was immune to him! Of all the woman he had ever known she was the first to say no and mean it. It wasn't until he finally realized that he loved her and a little time after did she finally say yes. Only one thing left and that was getting her to come to him for sex. Now it wouldn't be so hard since he already hard her heart. It wouldn't be too long when he had her body as well.

"Your highness," the servant, Molly, said as she walked over to him, "Queen Gaia wishes to see you in the garden."

"Did my mother say what she wanted?"

"No your highness."

"All right then," Darien said before making his way to the garden. There he saw his mother talking to a Sailor warrior with dark skin, long dark green hair, and ruby red eyes.

"Thank you darling for coming to see me so quickly," Queen Gaia said when she noticed Darien approaching.

"Good day Prince Darien," the dark women greeted.

"You asked for me mother?" Darien asked ignoring the other woman's greeting.

"Yes, Darien this is Trista. She is the soldier of time and space from the planet Pluto. She is also the royal princess of Pluto."

"Mother I hope you didn't call upon me so I could meet the princess of Pluto. I am already engaged to Serena."

"No Prince Darien, I am here to warn you about Princess Serena," Trista said quickly.

"What about her?" Darien questioned uneasily.

"Tonight she will be in great danger."

"If you are speaking about the Dark Kingdom searching for the Royal Moon family's Imperial Silver Crystal here on Earth we are already aware of the situation."

"No prince, tonight the Dark Kingdom is not Princess Serena's biggest threat."

"Then what is?"

"Not what prince, but who," Trista said seriously. "Someone will endanger Princess Serena tonight."

"Who?" Darien questioned angrily. "Who will endanger Serena?"

"I am not at liberty to say."

"What?" Darien exclaimed in surprise. "Princess you are on planet and I order you to reveal to me who is a threat to Serena!"

"She is above standard laws Darien," Queen Gaia informed grimly. "She can not and does not have to tell you anything. She is pushing her limits as it is just telling you this much."

"And why is that mother?"

"Darling for one she is here as a Sailor warrior so she does not have to obey any planet's laws and two because she is the Scout of time and place she is bounded by destiny to let certain events take place. It would be taboo if she tried to alter destiny and if she did she would be severely punished for it." Darien looked at his mother in shock.

"How do you know all this mother?"

"Son I was once a Scout before you were born," Queen Gaia said proudly. "Sailor powers are transferred from the mother to the daughter when she gives birth."

"But you never had a daughter," Darien said a little confused. "You had me, a son."

"I know. It was strange that I had a son instead of a daughter and cried when you were born because I thought something was wrong with me. That night Sailor Pluto came to see me."

"I told her that she was suppose to have a son and that you and another were destined to save the galaxy from a terrible evil."

"Me and Serena?"

"Yes son," Queen Gaia confirmed. "You see there was a reason for Serena coming to stay on our planet. I agreed with Sailor Pluto to have her come and stay with us in hoped that you two would fall in love and marry."

"And why didn't you inform me of this plan mother?"

"Darien, my darling, would you have agreed to it or even given it a chance if I had told you the reasons for her coming?" Queen Gaia questioned back cleverly.

"No I suppose you are right," Darien admitted. "So should we cancel the engagement ball then?"

"No son we are not," Queen Gaia answered quickly. "I have already asked Pluto that and she informed that it wouldn't matter. No matter how it will happen once we make public of your engagement. Apparently the public announcement is what triggers it."

"So we go as planned then."

"Yes Prince, but please be careful and take great care of Princess Serena. If anything happens to her then there is no hope in defeating the Dark Kingdom," Pluto said in a desperate tone before vanishing.

"Well I guess we should get back to preparing for the ball then," Queen Gaia said as she walked back to the palace.

"Mother I have just one more question."

"Yes my darling?"

"If the daughters inherit the Sailor powers from their mothers then what did I inherit? Did I inherit any Sailor powers from you?"

"Why yes you did actually," Queen Gaia with a smile. "You have the ability to use our Golden Crystal, feel faster, and you inherited the ability to pass on the Sailor power to your daughter just like a mother would."

"But I don't have any of those great powers like the other princesses do though?"

"Sadly no you don't, but you do have some powers they don't have."

"Really?"

"You know how you can make steal tipped rose out of nowhere?" Queen Gaia paused to make sure Darien was following her. "Well that is a Sailor power. Those steal tipped roses are weapons against your enemies. They can pierce anything and you can heal. Not as good as Serena, but you can heal minor wounds."

"Mother these are not unique powers for a Sailor."

"True, but no Sailor Scout can use their powers without transforming. You, my son, don't have to transform to use yours."

"I can transform?" Darien exclaimed surprisingly. "I never knew I could transform into anything!"

"Calm down my son," Queen Gaia said in a laughing tone. "Transformation put a sort of glamour on others so no one realizes that Princess is a Sailor Scouts outside the royal families. No commoner or outside nobility knows who the Sailor Scouts really are unless they have seen them transformed or been told by them. Since you did not need to transform to use your powers and you are a male there is no reason to protect your identity. Princes are expected to fight."

"Makes sense," Darien agreed. "Well I suppose we should get to the grand ballroom and finish up on the preparations for tonight."

"I do have a few ideas I wish I see," Queen Gaia said sweetly as they continued walking.

"So Serena," Molly said as she went through Serena's closet, "what do you plan on wearing for the ball?"

"I was planning on wearing my traditional royal dress actually," Serena answered as she laid in the hot tub.

"Wow, your royal dress huh?" Molly said a little surprised. "What's so great about this ball for you to be wearing that?"

"Why do you ask Molly?" Serena countered back.

"Well just a little bird told me that it was an engagement ball for someone with long blonde hair and big blue eyes," Molly hinted jokingly.

"You mean Mina?"

"Very funny Serena," Molly said rolling her eyes as she walked into the bathroom to help Serena finish bathing. "Seriously though you're engaged? To who?"

"I can't say," Serena said as she looked down into the bubbles of the tub.

"Really? How come?" Molly questioned unhappily. She hated being out of the loop of anything that came to her attention.

"He doesn't want anyone to know until we announce it at the ball," Serena informed a little embarrassed.

"Well either way one prince will be severely angry at the end of the night."

"Yes I know," Serena said as she continued to stare into the bubbles sadly. Molly looked upon her lady in confusion as she poured the jug of water over her.

"What's wrong princess? You don't seem very happy to be engaged. Do you wish you were engaged to someone else?"

"No Molly actually I'm very happy with the person I'm engaged with," Serena answered as she wiped the water away from her eyes. "I just have this feeling of something bad is going to happen."

"You mean the Dark Kingdom?"

"No Molly, something different. I feel like the choice I have made has put me, myself in danger," Serena said as she stood up in the tub so Molly could put a towel around her.

"Well I wouldn't worry too much," Molly said confidently as she placed the towel around Serena's body. "You have the generals guarding you, the other four princesses, and I know the royal family wouldn't let any harm come to you." Serena looked at Molly with a smile on her face.

"You're right," Serena agreed happily. "They all care about me deeply and wouldn't let anything happen to me. Thank you Molly."

"It's what I'm here for," Molly said jokingly and the two walked back into the bedroom. Serena sat patiently as Molly dried and styled her hair in her traditional style. She was wearing her traditional princess dress so naturally she had to have the matching hair style. Serena felt like she was the Moon princess against as she slipped on her dress. She hadn't worn her dress since the day she had arrived. That seemed like so long ago now. How she missed her home, but soon she would be back! They had to announce her engagement on her own planet as well. Silently Serena wondered if Gaia had sent word to her mother about the engagement to her son. Most likely not yet since she was coordinating a ball at the moment. Probably sometime this week she will.

"Well Molly how do I look?" Serena asked playfully as she twirled around for her.

"Princess you look beautiful," Molly said with tears in her eyes.

"Molly, my dear, what's the matter?"

"It's just you're getting married and my princess is growing up so fast," Molly said as she brushed away some of the tears. "I remember when you first arrived here on Earth. I thought you were so innocent like a child, but now you don't look anything like that little princess anymore. You look more like a woman now."

"Oh Molly," Serena said as she hugged her friend. "Are you saying that I wasn't a woman when I arrived?"

"You know what I mean!" Molly exclaimed happily as she push Serena away. "Now I need to go so I can get ready. I'm sure the other princesses are already waiting for you by the main entrance."

"Thank you Molly," Serena said once more before leaving her room to find her friends.

"Serena, wait up!" Lita called from behind her. Serena turned to see Lita and Nephrite running up to her.

"I wonder what you two were doing," Serena said playfully as the two caught up with her.

"Lita is just so wonderful I couldn't help myself," Nephrite said eyeing Lita.

"Nephrite!" Lita exclaimed as she slapped him in the arm. "He was helping choose a dress."

"That took a lot longer to get on then she anticipated," Nephrite added with a wolfish smirk.

"Nephrite!" Lita exclaimed against slapping his arm.

"Please Lita," Serena said rolling her eyes, "it's not like the whole palace doesn't know about you and Nephrite. Besides Nephrite, when are you going to make an honest out of her?" Nephrite and Lita looked at each other and smiled.

"Soon," Lita answered happily.

"Well I'm glad to hear that," Serena stated as they approached the royal entry way. "I feel like I live in that ballroom from how many balls I've attended on this planet."

"Indeed the grand ballroom has gotten a lot of usage lately," Nephrite agreed.

"Serena I noticed that you are wearing your tradition royal dress," Lita pointed out.

"Yes I am Lita," Serena responded loud and proudly which caused the rest of the generals and princesses to notice the three of them.

"Don't you three look great!" Mina squealed happily.

"Woe Mina, calm down," Lita said as she mockingly covered her ears.

"You three are late," Rei stated hotly as she crossed her arms. "I wonder why."

"Hey!" Serena protested. "I'm just late because I lost track of time and took too long getting ready! I wasn't having sex!"

"Thank you Serena," Lita said as she and Nephrite covered their eyes with their hands in embarrassment.

"Sorry," Serena apologized with a blush.

"Ladies," Zoicite said loudly to catch their attention, "the rest of us need to go so we can enter with Darien and the king and queen. You ladies should get ready to enter with Serena." All the girls nodded their heads in agreement before placing themselves in line behind Serena.

"Excited Serena?" Ami inquired curiously with a smile.

"More like nervous actually," Serena admitted.

"Because of Seiya right?" Serena looked at Ami sadly before suddenly realizing something was different about her.

"Ami you look different," Serena stated with a confused tone.

"I do?" Ami asked blushing.

"You do actually," Rei agreed as she inspected her intelligent friend.

"Okay spill Ami," Lita commanded excitedly. "What did you do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Zoicite bedded you didn't he?" Mina shouted. Of course she shouted loud enough for the generals and Prince Darien, in front of them, to hear. Suddenly the girls started to hear and see all the guys congratulating Zoicite.

"Mina!" Ami shouted before hitting her Venus friend upside the head.

"So the shy and virtuous Ami finally gave it up," Lita said amusingly which only succeeded in making Ami blush more.

"So does Zoicite know about the Mercurian customs when a man and woman bed together?" Mina asked coyly.

"That law is only if both are Mercurian Mina," Ami answered with a frown.

"Yes, but you're a Mercurian princess," Rei stated mischievously. "You are subjected to marrying outside your culture. Maybe the rules are different for you?"

"No they are not," Ami answered in annoyance. "Serena, help me out."

"How was it?"

"Serena, that's not helping me!"

"Well I'm the only virgin left so I want to know," Serena said matter-of-factly.

"Lord, give me strength," Ami exclaimed right before the trumpets sounded. "Saved."

"Come on girls," Mina said as she got back into her place, "get back in line." All the girls got back into their places as the royal family and generals proceed to enter the ballroom as the announcer said their names.


	17. Chapter 16

King Damien entered magnificently with his beautiful wife Queen Gaia at his side. The two couldn't be happier for their son. Tonight they were going to announce that finally their playboy son had taken a bride. They were both pleased with how Serena turned out and both felt that Serena and their son, Darien, would make an excellent pair. She was definitely the woman that could keep Darien in line. Also to top it off it was the royal Moon princess, heir to the most powerful kingdom in their galaxy. Now the Terra kingdom had a stable place in the Silver Alliance.

Behind them walked Darien with four generals flanking slightly behind him. Darien walked with pride as he made his way to his throne behind his parents. He suddenly realized that someday he and Serena would be where his parents are now with their child behind them ready to announce their engagement. Darien was proud to have parents such as he had and he knew Serena would make the perfect mother. He only prayed that he would make as good of a father as his was to him. Suddenly Darien caught sighted of Seiya and gave him a smug smirk. Seiya was going down. All their competing with each other had finally led them to this and Darien was the won who came out the victor.

King Damien and Queen Gaia waited for their son to stand in front of his throne before signaling for Serena and her court to be let in. As they were announced Serena and the girls made their grand entrance. The five made quite a sight. Serena was breath taking in her traditional royal dress. Everything about her practically screamed lunar princess from her traditional hair style, pale moon skin, water blue eyes, silvery blonde hair, petite frame, and traditional dress. Behind her four friends proudly walked side by side. All four wore their traditional court dresses that were the same dress just each a different signature color. Gracefully the five women approached the stage were the Earth's royal family waited for them happily. Upon reaching the steps the five stopped and gave a deep curtsy.

"My good friends my beloved wife and I have asked you all to come and rejoice with us for the coming of a new era for the Terra Kingdom," King Damien spoke loudly. "Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, please step up here." Serena gently stepped up to the stage to stand beside King Damien. "Beautiful princess I have found myself lucky to have been in charge of your wellbeing since you arrived and I find myself even luckier tonight."

"No," Seiya growled to himself barely above a whisper.

"Yesterday my son made a very important decision. Darien, my son, come here." Darien came to stand beside Serena smiling proudly. "My son, Prince Darien, had informed me that Princess Serena had accepted his proposal for marriage." Suddenly the room went alive with cheering and clapping. "May I present to you all for the very first time Darien's future wife and future queen of the Terra Kingdom!" The cheering and clapping increased ten fold as it was obvious everyone was pleased with Darien's choice for a wife.

"No!" a horrid screech was heard and a voluptuous woman with auburn eyes and long wavy auburn hair suddenly came to the head of the crowd. It was Darien's old mistress, Beryl. "How dare you marry her over me!" she screamed as energy began to build up around her.

"She has power!" Rei shouted before the four of them ran up to protect their princess.

"Beryl, leave here at once!" Darien commanded hatefully. "You are not wanted here!"

"You are mine Darien!" Beryl screamed again. "That bitch has stolen you away from me!"

"We will not have you talk about our princess in such a matter!" Lita shouted angrily.

"Oh no huh?" Beryl questioned with an evil smile before forming an energy ball in her hand and throwing it at Serena.

"No!" Darien shouted as he threw a steal tipped rose at the energy ball, destroying it. "Guards grab her!"

"You really think they can stop me? I'll be back again soon and with even more power!" Suddenly a dark portal appeared behind her and she was gone.

"Was that what Pluto was warning me about?" Darien whispered to himself. "Serena, are you all right?"

"How dare that whore threaten me," Serena said through gritted teeth.

"She's fine," Lita confirmed with a smile. She loved it when Serena got pissed. She usually did her best fighting in that state.

"Guards, search the palace for Lady Beryl," King Damien said quietly so no one would hear him. He was not going to let one of his son's old mistresses ruin this ball. "Everyone I apologize for the interruption! Let us continue with the ball and celebrate my son's engagement to Princess Serena!" The whole room suddenly erupted into cheers and clapping to confirm their agreement with the king. "My son will you start the ball off with a waltz with your bride to be?"

"Of course father," Darien agreed and guided Serena to the middle of the dance floor. The music started and Darien began leading Serena into a waltz. "Serena you know you have made me a very happy man."

"Darien I've been meaning to ask you a question."

"Yes?"

"Why did you pick me?" Serena asked bluntly. "You could have had Lady Beryl or anyone else who was throwing themselves at you. Why me?"

"Serena Lady Beryl and others like her were not queen material," Darien explained. "You are destined to become a great queen and you have the makings of becoming a great wife. You are loyal, honorable, sweet, kind, gentle, and strong willed. You don't have an evil bone in your body. Plus you are beautiful and have a body every man dreams of having."

"So you just picked me for my qualifications then?" Serena asked with an upset tone. Darien just lightly laughed before dipping his head down so their foreheads were touching.

"That and whenever I'm around you I have no control of my actions. You make me feel and do things I normally would never feel or do. You are the only one who can make me feel on top of the world and as small as an ant. You are also the only woman I ever chased after. When I'm around you I can do anything."

"I love you."

"And I love you," Darien said before kissing her lightly on the lips. Moments later the dance ended and everyone else began joining the dance floor.

"Hey Darien," Mina said catching his attention. "Dance with me please. Kunzite is being an ass for not dancing with me, saying that he has to talk to the king first."

"Go ahead and dance with her," Serena said smiling. "I need to go talk to Seiya anyways." Darien smiled lovingly at his fiancé before turning to Mina.

"My lady," he said bowing to her.

"Oh you're a peach Serena," Mina said happily before stepping into Darien's arms and began dancing with him. Serena winked at the two before exiting the dance floor. She had seen Seiya walk out to the gardens earlier so she went out to see if he was still out there. At first she didn't see him anywhere, but quickly found him off to the side drinking some wine.

"Seiya," Serena said politely to catch his attention. Seiya turned to look at her with cold eyes. "I was looking for you."

"Have you?" he asked coldly.

"Seiya I am sorry."

"Sorry?" Seiya suddenly exclaimed. "Sorry for ripping my heart out? Why did you choose him over me?" Serena instantly felt guilty and sorry for the young Fireball prince. In an attempt to comfort him she placed her hands lovingly on his arm.

"Seiya you can't choose who you fall in love with. I'm destined to be with Darien. I'm sorry."

"Bullshit!" Seiya shouted angrily and pushed Serena against the palace wall. "You should have been mine."

"Seiya please let me go," Serena said a little fearfully.

"All that time I spent trying to win your love," Seiya growled as he looked up and down her body. "You owe me for all the time I spent for you."

"I owe you nothing," Serena spat back angrily.

"You owe me everything!" Seiya shouted before capturing her lips in a fierce kiss. Serena's eyes went wide as she tried to push Seiya away, but he was too strong for her. He suddenly removed his lips from hers and began kissing down her neck to her chest. Serena continued to try and escape, but was failing fast. Seiya quickly began groping her breast with one hand while bring her dress up with the other. Serena instantly realized what Seiya was doing and began fighting against him harder.

"Seiya please no, don't!"

"Shut up!" Seiya shouted as he forced her legs apart so that he was standing in the middle. "I will not be denied what is rightfully mine."

"God please no!" Serena pleaded desperately. Seiya continued to ignore her as he undid his pants and lift her up.

"You are mine," Seiya said as tried to position himself. Serena suddenly screamed loudly as her royal birth mark, a golden crescent moon on her forehead, began to glow. All four of the Scouts suddenly stopped dancing and began doubling over in pain.

"Serena's in trouble!" Rei shouted. "Mars Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!" In moments the four princesses had become the legendary Sailor warriors. Everyone in the room stopped and stared at them.

"Come on!" Mercury shouted and the four ran outside to the gardens.

"No Seiya please!" Serena cried as she struggled to keep Seiya from entering her and taking away for virginity.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Venus shouted and a crescent beam smashed into Seiya, causing him to go tumbling to the ground.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Jupiter shouted as she threw an electric energy ball at Seiya, lightly electrocuting him.

"Come on Serena!" Mercury shouted as she grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her behind the others. "Are you okay? Did he rape you?"

"No," Serena answered shaking. "He almost did though."

"What's going on here?" Darien shouted angrily. Darien looked at Venus, Mars, and Jupiter then to Seiya who was lying on the ground with his pants down convulsing from the electricity following through him. Suddenly Darien realized what had happened. "Where's Serena?" he asked frantically.

"I'm right here," he heard her answered off to the side. He quickly looked to see her crying with Sailor Mercury inspecting her.

"Oh my God," Darien exclaimed as he ran to her side. "Did he, did he?"

"No he didn't Darien," Mercury answered.

"Thank God," he exclaimed before hugging her fiercely. "I'm going to kill him."

"No Darien," Mercury said quickly. "Let us handle him. You take Serena back to her room and watch over her." Darien agreed and picked Serena up bridal style and began walking back to her chambers.

"What do you think we should do with him?" Venus asked as the four circled around him.

"I say we kill him," Jupiter said as she cracked her knuckles.

"No Jupiter we can't do that," Venus said firmly. "As much as I would love to we can't."

"Then what do you suggest?" Jupiter asked with a tone as Seiya began to groan. He was starting to wake up.

"Curse him," Mercury suddenly said darkly.

"What?" Mars asked in shock.

"Mars curse him with something humiliating in his next life and then we'll kick him out of this solar system," Mercury said coldly with fire in her eyes.

"First we learned she gave up her virginity and now we learn she has a dark side," Jupiter said with a smile. "Is there anything else we are going to learn about you Mercury?"

"He threatened my princess and I will not stand for it," Mercury answered.

"All right then," Mars said as she grabbed a scroll out of nowhere. Silently she mumbled to her herself, channeling her planet's energy through her. "I call upon the power of Mars! Fireballs charge!" The scroll suddenly launches itself at Seiya, attaching to her head. Seiya screams in agony for a second before falling unconscious again.

"Damn Mars, what did you do?" Venus asked.

"I made it so that in his next life time that he would be both man and woman and that his two other brothers would share in his shame," Mars explained.

"Oh that's going to suck," Jupiter said snickering.

"Guards!" Mercury shouted and two royal guards appeared. "Take him away. He attacked Princess Serena." The guards nodded their heads before picking Seiya up and taking him away.

"Well there is no use in having this fine night go to waste," Venus said as she powered down back to her originally form. "Might as well salvage the rest of the night."

"I agree," Jupiter said as she too powered down with the other two Scouts following after. "Let us go back inside."

"But what about Serena?" Rei asked. She was very concerned about how she was doing after almost being raped. Mina looked at her and smiled.

"We need to leave her be with Darien," she answered happily. "This is very good bonding time for them."

"All right," Rei conceded and the four went back in to enjoy the ball. Meanwhile Darien was busy taking care of Serena. Their way to her chambers Serena said nothing as Darien carried her. She really didn't want to talk. Just cry actually and Darien let her. He knew what Serena went through was very traumatic, so he waited patently. When they reached her room Darien gently laid her on the bed. He really wasn't sure what to do next and was about to leave when Serena suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Please don't go," she whispered with tears still in her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Please just stay with me." Darien looked at her with loving eyes. Of course he would stay with her. Darien nodded slightly before being bragged onto the bed by Serena. Gently he curled up behind her and wrapped his arms around Serena's slim waist. Within moments the two were fast asleep.


	18. Chapter 17

Darien awoke the next morning with the biggest hard on of his life. He had dreamt of his bride to be riding him hard and moaning his name as he gripped her thighs. To say he was happy to see Serena in his arms was an understatement. Sadly though, as bad as he wanted to make that dream a reality it would be very bad timing since she was almost raped last night. With a groan Darien attempted to move so his member wasn't rubbing against her, but to his complete surprise Serena, in her sleep, pressed herself harder against him.

"That does not help," Darien growled as he tried again to move away only to have her press herself against him again and to add insult to injury, began rubbing against his dick. "God Serena," Darien growled before he slid his hand over and began groping her breast. Hungrily Darien brought his lips upon her neck as his hand began squeezing her breast harder. It had been a long time since he had bedded a woman and now his body screamed to take her now. Slowly he turned her over and began his assault on her body. 

Serena finally woke up when she weight suddenly placed upon her person. Slowly she opened her eyes only to see black hair and a man on top of her. Fear quickly took over and she screamed. Darien immediately jumped off her when he heard the ear piercing scream.

"Darien?" Serena questioned when she finally realized who he was. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"Serena I could not help myself," he tried to explain, but she cut him off.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" she shouted angrily. "I almost get raped last night and you think it's a good idea to start groping my body in my sleep?"

"Serena let me explain first!" Darien shouted angrily. Being as sexually frustrated as he was left little room for anything else. "When I woke up you were rubbing against me in your sleep and I couldn't help myself. I haven't had a woman in a very long time for someone like myself and it's hard for a man to keep to himself when his bride to be is you!" Serena immediately began to blush. It just so happened that she dreamt that her and Dairen were making love to each other and apparently she was acting out what she was doing in her dream. Darien noticed her blush and knew there was something she wasn't telling him. A wolfish grin began to spread across his face and slowly, in a very predatorily way, walked up to her.

"What are you doing?" Serena asked nervously.

"My beautiful meatball headed fiancé," Darien began in a husky voice, "was something going on while you slept? Maybe a dream I would love to hear about?"

"You are impossible," Serena huffed as she tried to get pass her aggressive fiancé. Darien knew she was going to try and make an escape so when she moved he quickly wrapped his long strong arms around her waist and pressed her against his body.

"You did not answer my question Moon princess."

"And I will not answer it," Serena stated as she glared at him. Darien's grin grew larger to where his teeth showed. He loved it when Serena got riled up. It was one of her sexiest characteristics. 

"All right then," Darien said as he let go of her. "If you are ever curious about that dream you know how to find me."

"You are just trying to get me to fulfill your prediction that I'll come to you and give myself to you."

"And you will before our wedding night," Darien concluded as he walked out of the bedroom with Serena glaring at his back.

"I don't see how angering your fiancé will get her into bed," Zoicite said as Darien entered the hallway. Darien smiled at his friend and the two began walking down together.

"Honestly right then it wasn't about bedding her, but rather diverting her attention." Suddenly an angry scream was heard from Serena's chambers. "Now she is too distracted by me for her to think about what happened with Seiya and her last night. I assume Ami informed you of the incident."

"You assume correctly," Zoicite confirmed. "She informed me when we retired for the evening."

"We retired?" Darien questioned amusingly. "Two nights in a row huh? She really is a little tiger in bed."

"I believe the topic was of your fiancé, not my sex life. Besides I don't know why you insist on upsetting her all the time. You catch more flies with honey."

"True, but then where is the fun in the chase?" Darien countered which caused Zoicite to look at him in surprise.

"So now you like the chase?" 

"With her I do."

"Well come on, we have to get to the conference room," Zoicite informed. "Apparently Nephrite has something very important to tell all of us and won't say anything until we are all there." As the meeting with Darien and his generals took place, all five of the princesses were out enjoying a nice late morning ride through the countryside. 

"Why am I marrying him again?" Serena asked her fellow Scouts playfully.

"Oh don't give us that meatball head," Rei said as she rolled her eyes. "Besides you're the one being stupid about it."

"Why do you say that?" Serena asked confused.

"You know you want him Serena," Mina said happily. "Just give yourself what you know you very deeply want. I promise you'll love it."

"But then he'll win," Serena protested.

"Who gives a damn about that," Lita announced in annoyance. "He is driving you insane with desire to the point you will cone begging to him."

"Ami what do you think?" Serena asked. She hoped Ami would be on her side.

"Well, to be truthful Darien is winning."

"Not you too!" Serena exclaimed as she threw her arms in the air.

"But, also you could turn it around," Ami added. This naturally caught Serena's attention.

"I'm listening."

"Well let us first be honest. You do want to be intimate with Darien correct?"

"She said intimate without blushing," Lita secretly whispered to Rei.

"Yes," Serena admitted blushing.

"Just turn the game around," Ami said simply. "Make it so he comes begging for you."

"You are brilliant Ami!" Mina proclaimed happily.

"Thank you."

"Looks like that romp with Zoicite has made our little Ami more mischievous," Rei whispered to Lita. Lita giggled at her comment and nodded her head in agreement. 

"The sex has done her some good," Lita whispered back. "Do you think Zoicite bedded her again last night?"

"Do you two really think I can't hear you?" Ami shouted hotly at them.

"So operation seducing Terran boy is a go?" Mina questioned with a smile.

"Operation seducing Terran boy?" Rei asked with a wrinkled nose.

"Be quiet Rei," Mina countered in a dignifying manner. "You know you like my title for it."

"So how would I go about this?" Serena asked curiously. 

"You could start with flirting with him," Lita suggested.

"Start wearing more scandalous clothing," Rei suggested as well.

"Match his advances," Mina added. "When he thinks he has you, suddenly stop and move on to something else."

"Yes," Ami agreed. "He'll be so frustrated he'll sweep you off your feet and take you straight to his bed." All the girls just stared at Ami in mild shock then burst out laughing.

"Everyday I'm here I discover more and more beauty on this planet," Serena said after they all calmed down for a moment.

"It reminds me so much of my home world of Jupiter," Lita sighed happily. "I do miss home at times."

"What do all of you plan on doing when you return to your home planets?" Mina inquired. She and Serena were the only ones to be married so she was curious to hear what the others planned on doing about their lovers.

"Well I know what Nephrite and I are doing," Lita sang cheerfully. 

"And you sound extremely happy about it," Ami observed.

"Wouldn't you be as well if you were carrying the man you love's baby?"

"Lita!" Serena squealed in excitement.

"You're with child?" Rei questioned with enthusiasm. "When did you find out?"

"This morning actually," Lita answered. "Ami examined me because I hadn't been feeling good lately."

"Ami you knew and you didn't tell us?" Serena asked in fane hurt.

"Lita asked me not to. She wanted to tell you all herself."

"Does Nephrite know?" Mina asked.

"He was the one who asked me to get looked over. He got Ami and watched as she checked me over. Nephrite was so pleased when Ami announced I was pregnant."

"So what did Nephrite do when Ami said you were?" Rei asked with full curiosity. 

"Well first he didn't believe Ami was serious," Lita began as she thought back to that moment.

FLASH BACK

"Oh my God," Ami said in shock as she looked at the results from her tests.

"What is it Ami?" Nephrite asked with great concern. "Is Lita going to be all right?"

"Oh I believe she is going to be very much all right," Ami replied with a huge smile on her face. "Lita you're with child."

"She's what?" Nephrite asked in shock. Was she really pregnant?

"Nephrite you're going to be a father," Ami answered with a same smile. It took a moment for Nephrite to comprehend what he had been told.

"Yes!" he shouted as he picked Ami up in a big bear hug and spun her around. "Thank you Ami for giving me the best news of my life!"

"You're very welcomed," Ami replied in light laughter. "Now could you please put me down?" Nephrite gently put Ami back on her feet then rushed over to Lita.

"You brilliant woman!" he exclaimed before kissing her passionately.

END OF FLASH BACK

"After that he left the room to tell the rest of the boys the news. I suspect the whole palace knows by now."

"We all couldn't be happier for you Lita," Serena said happily. "So, Jupiter as a new heir to the throne? I bet Nephrite doesn't mind becoming King of Jupiter soon. I know your father will prove of him."

"Nephrite knows as soon as an heir to the throne has a child of their own, they assume the throne and reign until their child has a child of their own. We discussed this not too long ago. We had a feeling I would become pregnant sooner or later so we already planned on marrying when I return, with him, to Jupiter."

"Does Queen Gaia or King Damien know that Jupiter customs don't have engagements? That you just choose who your mate is and become married?" Rei asked thoughtfully. Jupiter was one of the very few planets that didn't have the custom of engagement between couples.

"I guess they'll know now," Lita answered light heartedly. "Let's start heading back to the palace though. I want to get the bombardment people congratulating me over with."

"Might as well," Ami agreed and the five began making their way back to the palace stables. When they finally reached their destination two stable boys was there waiting for them.

"Princesses," the older looking one greeted as they both bowed low. "Prince Darien requests your presence with him and his generals in the main tea room."

"I wonder why," Mina playfully commented.

"If you please your highnesses," the boy spoke again as he gestured for them to follow. The five women dismounted their horses and followed to leave the other stable boy to tend to the horses. It was a relatively short walked until the boy stopped in front of a pair of beautiful large wooden doors. "Your highnesses," he bowed once more before leaving them. Gently Ami opened the door to see Darien, his generals, and even the king and queen all sitting down drinking tea and having cake.

"Ladies," Queen Gaia greeted. "Come join us. We have been told news about one of you." All the girls giggled as they took their seats next to their respected partners.

"I believe congratulations are in order," King Damien said as he put his tea down. "Lita we are happy to hear of your future marriage to Nephrite and of your pregnancy."

"Lita and I are both very excited for the wedding and the baby," Nephrite stated happily as he stared at Lita lovingly.

"Oh and Serena," Queen Gaia began, "I have informed your mother of the engagement to my son. She was quite pleased with the news and requested that you two be married as soon as possible."

"What's the rush?" Serena inquired curiously. 

"It seems my dear that your mother believes your marriage to our son will save the galaxy," King Damien explained honestly. "That was the whole reason why we accepted the request from Sailor Pluto to have you come and stay with us."

"Serenity and I both sought help from the Guardian of Time for answers about the looming darkness we sensed just outside our system," Queen Gaia added. "She told us both for any chance of there to be peace that royal family of the Earth had to be joined with the royal family of the Moon."

"So I was sent here," Serena said more to herself, then slowly turned to look at Darien. "Did you know about this?"

"My son had no idea of this dear," Queen Gaia said quickly. "We knew the only chance of you two falling in love would be to bring you to together and hope for the best."

"What about Lady Beryl?" Ami questioned. "Did the guards find her?"

"About that," King Damien said as he glanced at his son. "It turns out your generals have found out that Lady Beryl has joined with the Dark Kingdom. She is now under the demon, Matallia's control."

"So what are we going to do about the Dark Kingdom?" Rei asked.

"We are going to mount a full scale attack," Kunzite answered. "We have received intelligence that the Dark Kingdom will do a full attack on this palace sometime in the next month."

"Oh dear," Mina said in mild surprise.

"You see princess," Kunzite continued, "while you've been staying here safe all the planets have been brutally attacked by the Dark Kingdom except for us, the Moon, and Venus. Right now, for the better part, no major damage has been done to these planets. That's not what the attacks were for."

"What do you mean?" Lita questioned.

""The attacks were only meant to gage the strength of each planet," Nephrite answered. "Only to gather intelligence and such. It was only when they attacked your planet, Ami, did they learn about the Silver Crystal and the whereabouts of the Moon Princess."

"That makes sense," Ami agreed. "Mercury is the world that holds all the archives of this system."

"So what about this attack Earth is initiating?" Rei asked. "Do the other planets know about this?"

"Queen Serenity has convinced the others to go to war with us against the Dark Kingdom," King Damien spoke. "The armies of all the planets, both air and ground, will be arriving in the coming weeks."

"Maybe we should marry in the next few days," Mina suggested. Everyone turned to her in shock. "Come on ladies! My planet is the only one allied with Earth. All of our marriages will ensure peace between Earth and the other planets."

"My father won't be pleased with this," Rei stated as she rubbed her eyes.

"And since when did you care about what your father thought?" Lita said mischievously. "Mina is right Rei. Earth is not in good standings with really any of the planets except for Pluto, Saturn, and Venus. If we are going to win this war we need to all band together and be united as one."

"I concur," Ami agreed with Zoicite nodding his head in agreement.

"What do you think Serena?" Rei questioned her friend and leader. Serena took a moment before answering.

"I already said I would marry Darien so what does it matter when? Also our marriages would bring our planets closer. There goes operation seducing terra boy."

"What?" Darien inquired curiously. 

"Don't worry about it Darien," Mina said casually. "It doesn't have relevance anymore." 

"Looks like we are going to have five weddings," Queen Gaia said with a hint of cheer in her voice.

"Indeed," King Damien agreed.


	19. Second Author's Notes

**Okay just for my readers I have decided to rewrite chapter eighteen and include "operation seducing terra boy." I didn't anticipate so many of you wanting me to go with that idea, but I am now. Granted I have to rework how I was going to have the story continue, but if it's what my readers want then that's what they get! I hope this change in how I was going with the story goes well and I hope all of you reading appreciates what I'm doing. My next chapter will post soon since I've already started it.**


	20. Chapter 18

The rest of the day was spent preparing for the five weddings taking place the next day

The rest of the day was spent preparing for the five weddings taking place the next day. The princesses were not the happiest about not having their own weddings, but that was part of the responsibilities of being a princess. The good of your kingdom and its people always came first. Bring all the planets of the system together would help to ensure victory against the Dark Kingdom. Queen Gaia sent word to all the families of the girls to inform about the wedding that was going to take place. To no surprise all the royalty, nobility, and gentry of each princess's kingdom came.

For it being a wedding of royalty it was rather small, though the guest list was still close to a thousand. The wedding took place in a building that Earthlings called a church of a religion that worshiped an all powerful male god. Serena found it a little silly to think an ultimate god could be male since the giver of life has always been female, but quickly decided that if that's what Earth people wanted to believe in then let them. In all honesty the religion was no different then hers or any other of the girls. They all believed in one all power god. Just some thought that God was male and some thought God was female. The reception was later held in one of the ballrooms. This was now when all the families could see their daughters. Many of the parents weren't too pleased with their daughter's suddenly becoming wives to men they never met, but knew the importance of what their daughters were doing.

"Well darling," Queen Aphrodite of Venus began to gain her daughter's attention, "your marriage to Kunzite came sooner then I expected, but I'm glad you two are together."

"Thanks mom," Mina said as she stepped away from Kunzite to hug her mother. Mina looked basically like a younger version of her mother. Queen Aphrodite was amazingly beautiful. She had long golden blonde hair, lightly sun kissed skin, and wonderfully endowed. All these Mina inherited except her mother's amber brown eyes. Mina's light blue eyes were from her father who died in the battle against Princess Snow Kaguya. "I wish dad could have been here."

"Do you think King Eros would have approved of me?" Kunzite asked.

"Oh I believe my husband would have liked you very much indeed," Queen Aphrodite said lovingly. "He was a very charming and charismatic man, strong and believed in fighting for the ones he loved. He died when Mina was, but a little girl of seven."

"So you're the general Jadeite that stole my only daughter from me," King Ares said as he approached his daughter and her new husband.

"Daddy," Rei said in an aggressive manner.

"Love, your father has every right to his thoughts," Jadeite said coolly though inside he was very nervous. King Ares cocked an eyebrow at him and smirked just like how Rei would. Now Jadeite knew were Rei got her personality. The king was a tall and well built man with long raven hair pulled back in a low ponytail, rich cinnamon skin, and dark green eyes. Jadeite quickly deducted that her pale skin and amethyst eyes were from her mother.

"Don't worry my dear, I approve of this young man," King Ares said much to Jadeite's relief. "He is obviously a man who can handle your fiery temper. She got that from her mother you know."

"Speaking of which, my lord, where is she?" Jadeite inquired innocently.

"So Rei hasn't told you yet? I'm afraid my dear wife, may she rest in peace, died while giving birth to Rei."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't be" Rei said. "She was a great woman and after giving birth already to six boys it's a no wonder her body gave out after me."

"Six boys?" Jadeite exclaimed.

"Her mother wanted to give me a daughter so we kept trying. I am sad she died, but I am very happy with all the children she has given me. Come and meet my sons Jadeite," King Ares said happily as he led Jadeite and Rei. "You'll love her eldest brother Vulcan."

"So you're Nephrite," a beautiful woman with wavy red hair, pale skin, and almost neon greed eyes said as she and another man sat next to himself and Lita. The man next to the woman was a tall and powerfully built man with short chestnut hair, tanned skin, and jade eyes. Instantly Nephrite knew these were Lita's parents. Lita was basically the female version of her father except maybe she got her wavy hair from her mother.

"Nephrite," Lita began as she and Nephrite stood for her parents, "this is my mother Queen Hera and my father King Zeus of my planet, Jupiter. Mom, dad this is Nephrite. He is one of Prince Darien's generals."

"Your majesties," Nephrite said as he bowed low in respect.

"Don't bow son, we're family now," King Zeus said before enveloping Nephrite in a hug. "Well it looks like our little Amazon picked well. He looks like a good strong man who will help produce strong children."

"Speaking of which," Nephrite said as he turned to Lita. "Lita would you like to tell them?"

"I'm with child," Lita said happily. King Zeus and Queen Hera just stared at her for a moment before erupting into cheers.

"Oh darling I'm so happy for you," Queen Hera said with tears in her eyes as she hugged her daughter.

"Fine work my boy," King Zeus said happily as he patted Nephrite hard on the back. "Soon we'll have pitter patter of little feet again in the palace."

"We should all go tell your brother, Hercules, of this great news. He'll want to know that he'll be becoming an uncle," Queen Hera suggested before grabbing Lita and Nephrite by the wrist and dragging them away with King Zeus following behind.

"So this is the young man you deemed worthy enough to marry you Ami," King Hermes said as he looked over the man holding his eldest daughter. He was an average looking man with short brown hair, fair skin, and deep blue eyes. At first Zoicite thought that Ami had gotten her eyes from him, but when a woman, who Zoicite presumed to be Ami mother, came up behind him he quickly realized it was her mother who she took after. She was a short, but beautiful woman with the same blue hair as Ami except hers went to her shoulders, porcelain skin, and big sad blue eyes.

"Now Hermes be nice to the boy," Queen Athena scolded lightly. "Hello darling, I'm Ami's mother, Queen Athena and this brute is my beloved husband King Hermes. Don't worry, he's harmless."

"Your majesties," Zoicite agreed as he bowed. "Ami has said great things about you both."

"Did she mention her younger sister," another young woman said as she came from behind her parents. She could have been Ami's twin is she didn't have her father's hair that went as far as she shoulders.

"Zoicite this is my younger sister, Echo. Echo this is my new husband Zoicite."

"My lady," Zoicite greeted as he took her hand to kiss it which caused Echo to blush.

"I think you picked a good one Ami," Echo said cheerfully.

"So Zoicite what attracted you to my lovely daughter?" King Hermes questioned.

"It was her mind my lord," Zoicite answered honestly. "I love her most for her intelligence. Never had I met a woman who impressed me with the amount of knowledge she holds. Ami is an absolutely brilliant woman."

"Good answer," Queen Athena said winking at Zoicite. "Well my love, now that General Zoicite has proven himself to you why don't we all sit and enjoy this Earth food?"

"Excellent idea darling," King Hermes said proudly. "Zoicite lead us to your table." Ami and Zoicite smiled at each other before turning to lead the way to their table.

"Serena my darling!" Queen Serenity exclaimed as she wrapped her daughter in a hug. "Oh I've missed you so."

"I've missed you too mother," Serena said as she hugged her mother back. "I know why you sent me to Earth."

"You do?" Queen Serenity questioned as she pulled out of the hug with her daughter.

"I know you sent me here in hopes that Darien and I would fall in love and marry. You were smart in not telling me of you're and Queen Gaia's plan. I am not upset with you, mother."

"I am truly sorry," Queen Serenity said bowing her head.

"Don't worry mother," Serena said lovingly. "I'm not." Serena stopped to look over at Darien lovingly. Darien eagerly returned the look. "Even if he can be an ass at time."

"Serenity!" Queen Serenity protested

"You never told me your full name was Serenity," Darien said as he walked to his new wife's side and looked at Queen Serenity. "She is right though. I can be an ass at times," he paused to look at Serena, "but she loves it."

"Ass," Serena hissed and turned her head away from him.

"Well I can see you two will have an interesting marriage," Queen Serenity said amusingly. "Darien I am very happy to call you son. You will be very welcomed on the Moon when you and my daughter come to take your places as king and queen."

"King?" Darien said more to himself. He had never really thought about what it meant to marry a princess whose status was technically higher then his. Of course if he married the Moon princess, especially since she is the head princess of this system, he would be expected to leave his home world and resign in her world. The planet which he had lived and loved all his life. How could he leave his people?

"My dear did you not realize that marrying the princess of this system would not make you king of our world?" Queen Serenity asked playfully, but quickly realized what Darien was thinking. "Don't worry though you will not be living on the Moon forever." This caught Darien's attention. "Because you are the only heir to your own throne you two will be resigning both on the Moon and here on Earth."

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't relieved," Darien spoke honestly. "I truly didn't want to have to leave my people."

"Darien I would never ask you to leave your people," Serena said lovingly. "You love them as much as I love my own people. We will both a home on the Moon as well as Earth."

"Have I told you how wonderful you are?" Darien asked lovingly which caused Serena to blush. "Now how about we all join the rest of the party?"

"Sounds good to me," Queen Serenity agreed and the three continued to enjoy the party. The reception continued without any interruptions. All the families were having a good time and all the parents that didn't approve of their daughters union at first, quickly realized the good it will do for the Silver Millennium. The reception was the perfect example of several cultures coming together in peace and harmony.

Darien watched his bride as she worked the room. Everyone to whom she spoke to always gave her their complete attention. She was a goddess floating among mortals. Darien could feel himself swell with pride as he stared at her. He truly picked an exceptional wife. Every available man looked upon her with lust and even some of the married look at her with these same eyes. Darien quickly decided that this would be something he would have to eventually get use. He didn't like men looking at his wife in this matter, but that was the consequence for choosing such a desirable bride.

Suddenly Darien realized that Serena was done networking for the moment and was walking towards him. Oh how he desired her. Her face was beautiful with her large innocent blue eyes, high cheek bones, and full pink lips. As she walked her hips swayed from side to side. Darien began to image his little Moon princess underneath him moaning his name. How was he able to sustain from her gorgeous body as long as he has? She was the embodiment of a goddess and he was to be her god.

"Husband what is the matter?" Serena asked innocently. "Your eyes look strange." Oh how he loved her innocence!

"Nothing is the matter my dear," Darien as he looked upon her with lust. "Just admiring the beauty before me." Serena looked down and blush a pretty pink. That blush ended up being his undoing. "Come with me," he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Where are we going?" she questioned curiously.

"You'll see my love," Darien answered in a husky voice as he led her out of the reception room. Swiftly Darien led the way to his chambers. Tonight was going to be his night that the great Moon Princess was going to be his. A part of him swelled with pride at the thought of having a virgin princess bride, but another part wanted to wait. To uphold her honor, virtue, and innocence a little bit longer and not spoil her

"I love you Darien," Serena said as she tenderly pressed herself to his side as they walked. Darien let a low growl from his throat as he felt one of her breast press against his arm. Why did she have to be so damned desirable? It wasn't fair to have such a beauty and have a conscious at the same time.

"I love you too," Darien responded lovingly as they reached his door. This was it. Either he gave in to his desires or he leaves his desires at the door and do the honorable thing. Oh God, which one?

"Darien I know why you led me to your chambers," Serena stated with a hint of mischief in her blue eyes.

"Oh?" Darien inquired.

"Yes," Serena answered smiling seductively as she pressed herself against him. "Now that I'm married I do what I've been wanting to do for a while." Give in to his desires it is. Suddenly Serena jumped on Darien with her long legs wrapped around his waist. She kissed him fiercely as he struggled to take control of her and find the door knob to get into the room. Never did he anticipate her to have this side to her. Somehow Darien had managed to get them into his room and was now working on trying to find the bed. What side of the room was it on again? After what felt like forever, Darien found the bed and immediately fell on it with Serena on top of him.

"Didn't know you had this in you princess," Darien said in amusement as he started up at his beautiful bride.

"You're right I don't," Serena said before quickly scurrying off the bed and rushing out the bedroom door. "Sleep well husband!"

"What!" Darien shouted angrily as he jumped off the bed and ran after her. "Serena!" A little ways ahead of him he could hear Serena's light laughter. She was playing with him and enjoying it a little too much for his liking.

"Payback is a bitch isn't it!" Serena shouted back before reentering the reception room. There she paused to wait for her now fuming husband.

"You will pay for that princess."

"Oh no husband," Serena began as she smiled devilishly, "you have just begun to pay for all those times you did that to me." Darien glared at his little Moon wife.

"So it's like that is it? Turning my own game against me?"

"Yes my love and you will see that I will be far better at it. I can do things you could never be able to do to me."

"Bring it on woman. I will enjoy your own demise." Serena smirked at her husband's confidence and wrapped her arms around him. Darien continued to glare at her, but let a gasp of surprise out when she suddenly in a very stealth like manner maneuvered her hand between their two bodies and grabbed him.

"Don't underestimate the will of a Lunarian. We have a tendency of getting what we want." With that said she gave him a little squeeze then left to rejoin the party.


	21. Chapter 19

To Darien's amazement Serena did not join him in bed that night

To Darien's amazement Serena did not join him in bed that night. Apparently she was dead set on making him suffer for the past. She wasn't far from the truth. He was suffering. It had been a long time since he had bedded a woman and now that he had a wife he should be able exercise his rights as a husband, but no, she had other plans in mind. With his pride slightly injured Darien knew he had to get Serena. He was not to be denied what were his rights!

"Mina!" Darien shouted when he caught sight of Mina heading towards the main study.

"Oh hi Darien," she greeted politely. "Is there anything you need?"

"What the hell is going on with my wife?" Darien asked not too politely either. "Last night she refused my rights as a husband!"

"Calm down Darien," Mina said as she rolled her eyes. "She's just getting a little payback."

"You girls had something to do with this, didn't you?" Darien asked suspiciously.

"Maybe," she answered coyly. "Whether or not the girls and I had anything to with it is irrelevant. That fact is that Serena is getting back at you."

"We'll see about that. Where is she now?"

"I believe she's headed for the river for a little swim. If you hurry you'll catch up with her before she gets there."

"Perfect," Darien said before sprinting out of the palace towards the stables to get his horse. "She took my horse!"

"I'm sorry your highness," the young stable boy said shaking a little. "She is after all your wife and I'm not at liberty to say no to her."

"Make a note to remind me to take her shopping for her own horse," Darien said as he looked at all the horses in the stables. "Help me get Midnight's brother, Storm, ready. He's not as fast as Midnight, but I highly doubt she's riding him at full speed." The stable boy nodded in agreement and the two got Storm ready. In minutes Darien was off with Storm at full speed. After a few moments he caught sight of her just as she was dismounting off of Midnight by the river bank. "Serena."

"Darien?" she stated in shock as she turn to see him on Storm heading over to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would join my lovely wife for a little swim," Darien answered smoothly as he dismounted Storm.

"If you wish," Serena said as she began to strip some of her clothes off. Darien watched with much satisfaction. She knew her husband was watching and actually she had hoped he would come out to join her. Soon all she was wearing was her slip. Gracefully she entered the cool water and began swimming towards the center. Darien smirked at her seductive actions. Now was his turn though. While Serena's back was to him Darien quickly shed off of his clothes and went into the water.

"Got you!" he shouted as he grabbed Serena from behind. Serena gave a playful scream before turning to face her husband.

"No you don't," Serena said before disappearing from his arms under the water. Darien smiled knowing Serena would surface soon and most likely very surprised. Not to let him down Serena resurfaced with a shocked look on her face and a blush already showing.

"Is anything wrong dear?"

"You're naked!" Serena exclaimed.

"How observant of you." Suddenly Serena's face turned from one of shock to one of mischief. Darien instantly knew she was up to something. "Dear why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh Darien," Serena began as she draped her arms around his shoulders, "have I told you how handsome you are when you're all wet?"

"Not lately," Darien responded nervously. "I am not falling for this again though." Darien gently pulled her arms off of him. "I know what you're up to."

"Up to?" Serena questioned innocently. "You don't find your wife attractive?"

"Trust me princess, I find you more then attractive, but I'm not going to allow you to make a fool of me again."

"Honey," Serena replied lovingly, "how could you think I would do something like that to you?" Darien glared at his wife. "Come on darling." Seductively Serena wrapped her legs around his waist and put her arms back around his neck. Darien could feel the desire run through his veins. She was so alluring when she was like this. Gently Serena pressed her lips to his. That was his undoing. Suddenly Darien wrapped his strong arms around her and deepened the kiss.

"Oh God," Darien groaned as his mouth traveled down her neck. "You are so beautiful."

"Darien it's your mother!" Serena suddenly exclaimed. Darien instantly let go of her and turned to see his mother was nowhere to be found.

"Serena what are you talking about?" Darien asked as he turned to see Serena almost to shore. "Serena!" She had tricked him again.

"Sorry honey, but you really should have known better!" Serena shouted back laughing. Shr ran as fast as she could to where her dress and Midnight were. With slight trouble she put her dress on and jumped onto Midnight. "I'll see you home dear!" Darien let out a long roar. Never had he been so sexually frustrated in all his life! His member throbbed with need of release. He was going to get Serena for this. That little Lunarian was going to pay.

"Serena I'm going to get you!" With much rage Darien got out of the river, redressed, and jumped into Storm. "And she took my horse again!" He pushed Storm to go as fast as he could back to the palace. Darien didn't even say a word to the stable boy as he jumped off and marched into the palace.

"Your highness," Nephrite said as Darien past him, but Darien didn't stop walking. "Darien she's headed to the training grounds with my wife."

"Thanks!" Darien shouted as he now began jogging to the training grounds. Within a short while he arrived to see his beloved wife sparring with Lita. For a moment he watched his wife spar with her Amazon friend. Lita was clearly the more powerful fighter, but Serena was the more graceful. Then suddenly Darien realized that his little Moon princess had already transformed into a Sailor Scout and was also already breathing hard from the sparring. "Wow, she was able to change quickly. Serena!" Instantly Serena and Lita stopped fighting.

"Well that didn't take him nearly as long as we thought," Lita remarked cheekily, causing Serena to glare at her friend.

"Lita you are very lucky to have a husband who doesn't even cause you half the amount of trouble as mine does." Suddenly a large hand grasped Serena's shoulder and roughly turned her around.

"Woman I grow tired of your games."

"And I grew tired of your incessant kisses and provocative words," Serena spat back as she glared at her husband. "It's not so much fun when the game is turned around is it?" Slowly Darien's eyes started to cloud over with lust. God, his wife was so beautiful when she was mad. Her eyes held so much life in them as they glared up at him. Of course Serena became aware of the change that was taking place in her husband's eyes. "Darien, get that look out of your eyes this instant."

"Why was I cursed with such a beautiful wife?" Darien responded as he took in the sight of his Moon princess. She was a vision in her Sailor suit as her breast rose up and down for air.

"You infuriating man!" Serena exclaimed in frustration as she stomped her foot. "How can you still desire me when twice I've left you?" Darien chuckled at her childish actions. "Honestly!"

"Oh my dear," Darien began smoothly as he wrapped his arms around her little waist, "you could leave me standing with a hard on a million times and I would only desire you more."

"Really?" she asked innocently.

"Really," Darien answered before kissing her passionately. Serena returned the kiss eagerly. Darien could feel his pants growing tighter as the kiss continued. It amazed him how much power she really held over him. With a single kiss he was already rock hard. With a very predatorily growl Darien pressed his hips to her, telling her of his arousal. Serena smiled into the kiss as she gently placed her hands on his well built chest and pushed away.

"Darling could you meet me in the bedroom?" Serena asked with suggestive eyes. "I need to discuss something with Lita quickly first."

"Of course," Darien agreed before turning to leave. The two princesses waited till he was gone before turning to each other with evil smiles.

"I can not believe he fell for that," Lita said in almost disbelief. "Two in one day, wow. Damn he must be so sexually frustrated he can't think straight."

"Well while he's upstairs waiting for me why don't we go welcome Princess Amara and Michelle. They will be here in any minute."

"Sounds good to me," Lita agreed as they powered down. "Most likely Mina, Ami, Rei are already at the spaceport waiting." With great haste Serena and Lita made their way to find Amara and Michelle had already arrived with the rest of the girls.

"Look who's finally here to greet us," Michelle said jokingly. She was a rather beautiful woman. She had Neptune's royal family hair color of aqua green with beautiful matching eyes and gorgeous white skin. She was a gentle and kind princess who was very gifted in playing the violin.

"We deeply apologize," Lita said as she and Serena bowed to their guest. "Serena had a little run in with her husband."

"We heard you five got married," Michelle acknowledged.

"Too bad Serena," Amara said teasingly. "I guess my chances with you are out the window." Amara was a tall and beautiful looking princess. She had very short sandy blonde hair, the most gorgeous navy blue eyes, and clean pale skin. The princess of Uranus would have easily had many suitors chasing after her if she wasn't already involved with the princess of Neptune.

"Amara," Serena protested blushing. The Uranian princess and her always flirted back and forth with each other. For the most part it was just casual flirting, but Serena had a feeling that if she ever showed real interest Amara would jump on it. Like on the planet Uranus, on the Moon same sex relations weren't unheard of.

"I have to admit though Serena I was shocked to hear that you had married the Terran prince," Amara said more seriously. "I would have thought Prince Seiya would catch you."

"Oh that's a long story," Mina said uneasily.

"Oh?" Michelle inquired.

"He ended up being a real creep and we had to banish him from our system," Serena said quickly. She really didn't feel like telling the whole story of what happened between her and Seiya.

"A creep huh?" Amara asked before turning to Rei and Lita with an amusing face. "So what did you two end up doing to him?"

"Lita electrocuted him a little and I put a curse on him that would affect his brothers as well."

"A curse?" Michelle asked as she lightly laughed. "What kind of curse?"

"She made it so in their next life time they would be both male and female," Mina explained smiling triumphantly.

"Serves him right the son of a bitch," Ami said more to herself causing Amara and Michelle to look at her in surprise.

"Oh you should have been here for all the things that have been coming out of Ami's mouth since she got laid," Lita said happily. "It's amazing that all Ami needed to loosen up was a romp in the hey with Zoicite."

"I wouldn't call it a romp in the hey," Zoicite said as he and the other three generals came walking over. "It was more like conquering a wild tiger."

"Zoicite please," Ami protested shyly as a blush crept up her cheeks.

"Oh now you're shy!" Mina proclaimed laughingly. "You're amazing Ami."

"Yes she was," Zoicite added making Ami blush deeper.

"Guys this is Princess Amara of the planet Uranus and Princess Michelle of the planet Neptune. Girls I would like to introduce you to Prince Darien's personal guards, Ami's husband General Zoicite, Rei's husband General Jadeite, Mina's husband General Kunzite and Lita's husband General Nephrite."

"Ladies," Kunzite greeted as he and the other generals bowed in respect.

"Speaking about husbands," Michelle began as she turned her attention to Serena, "where is your husband?"

"Oh Darien is in his chambers," Serena answered as she giggled.

"He thinks she's on her way there to have a little one on one married couple time," Lita explained as she began giggling along with Serena. "Serena and Darien are having this little battle with each other."

"Oh so this is a little joke you're playing on him?" Michelle asked as an amused smile crept on her face.

"I'm just getting him back for everything he did to me before we got married."

"Isn't it great?" Mina exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

"Yeah it's great for you ladies," Jadeite chimed in. "I can't wait when his highness realizes that Serena had gotten him again since last night and decides to take out on us."

"Oh they don't know about earlier today," Lita said with an evil smile.

"What about earlier today?" Kunzite inquired.

"Serena left him sexually frustrated and naked in the river," Lita explained. "Serena told me while we were sparring."

"What!" Nephrite shouted angrily. "You were sparring even though you're with child? What if the baby had gotten hurt?"

"You're with child?" Amara asked with excitement in her voice.

"She just found out a few days ago," Rei informed happily.

"Well why don't we all catch up in the tea room," Kunzite suggested. "I received word that your families and military will be arriving in a few hours."

"I could go for some tea," Michelle stated with a kind smile. Everyone agreed on the idea and left for the tea room.


	22. Chapter 20

"Your highness calm down," Jadeite pleaded as he blocked Darien's attack

"Your highness calm down," Jadeite pleaded as he blocked Darien's attack. "Just because you haven't gotten laid by your wife yet doesn't mean you should take it out on me!"

"How dare her!" Darien roared as he threw his sword into the ground. "I am the heir to the Earth throne and that little Lunarian tease thinks she has the right to deny me my rights as a husband!"

"Honestly Darien don't you think you're over reacting just a little?" Nephrite asked as he pulled the prince's sword from the ground. "She'll give in to you eventually."

"Fuck off Nephrite," Darien snapped. "You've bedded your wife so many times she's already with child." Nephrite smiled proudly at his comment.

"Darien just admit it that a woman has finally gotten the best of you," Zoicite stated as he blocked Kunzite's attack. "She had already fooled you twice in one day yesterday for heaven's sake."

"I could just ring that pretty little neck of hers and when she passes out I'll fuck her good." All four of the generals stared at him wide eyed then began to laugh.

"Do you think he's sexually frustrated? Darien you're not going to win against her," Kunzite agreed with Zoicite as he lowered his sword. "She's a Lunarian and they are known for their virtue."

"I can't believe she has the upper hand over me now," Darien admitted sullenly more to himself then his generals. "How can I turn this in my favor?"

"Darien have you gotten so use to having women throw themselves at you that you have forgotten how to seduce them?" Zoicite asked. Suddenly a light bulb went on in Darien's mind.

"You know Zoicite for a while there I almost did," Darien admitted then got a wicked grin on his face. "How will I get a chance to seduce her today?"

"Well we can't worry about that now," Kunzite said as he stared at his pocket watch. "Our meeting with the armies is in fifteen minutes so we should get going."

"All right then," Darien said and the five of them made their way to their intelligence room. Upon arriving they were met with King Damien arguing with Sailor Venus.

"Darien please talk some sense into your father!" Venus shouted angrily.

"Venus I understand that your planet's army is known for their sword fighting, but that doesn't mean your army should lead our swordsmen. Our army is better at the sword so ours should be in control of that division," King Damien countered.

"Venus, are you the best on your planet with the sword?" Darien asked Venus calmly.

"Of course," Sailor Moon answered without hesitation. "Every Sailor warrior is the best at whatever her planet specializes in."

"Well I beat Sailor Venus not too long ago in a sword match and since I am a Terra prince our army will be leading the sword division." Venus' eyes flared in anger, but quickly calmed. She knew he was right and had a point.

"Agreed then," she conceded.

"Good," King Damien stated happily. "Now that's settled lets talk about the archers." Once again the group erupted into chaos. Sighing to himself, Darien knew this was going to be a long war meeting. After many hours of arguing and threatening to go to war with each other, decisions were finally made. At the end of the meeting Darien was exhausted. He decided a hot bath would do him good and made his way to his chambers. When he reached his room he found the servant Molly exiting his bathroom.

"Your highness," Molly exclaimed before bowing.

"Would you be so kind to draw me a bath Molly?"

"Your highness Princess Serena is occupying the bath at the moment," Molly informed politely. Darien brows lifted at this little piece of information. His lovely Moon wife had snuck out of the meeting early and was now naked in the next room bathing. Slowly a smile crept across his lips.

"Perfect. Thanks you Molly. That will be all." Molly bowed again before leaving the room. "Now it's my turn." With ease Darien shed his clothing and went into the bathroom. He was met with the beautiful sight of his wife lying in the tub surrounded by bubbles. Her eyes were closed and the bubbles barely covered her perfect breast. Silently Darien crept up to the tub and without disturbing his wife lowered himself into the tub. Surprisingly Serena didn't open her eyes, but Darien wasn't complaining. With amazing stealth he hovered over her lean body and leaned close to her ear. "Hello darling." Lazily Serena opened her eyes to find a familiar midnight blue stared back at her mischievously.

"Darien!" Serena screamed as she almost jumped out of the bath. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a husband enjoy a relaxing bath with his lovely wife?"

"Darien, get out," Serena hissed as she tried to push the prince away, but Darien just ignored her.

"Sweet heart do you know how beautiful you look right now?" Darien asked in a husky voice as his hand moved up her outer thigh.

"Darien I know what you're doing."

"I sure hope so," Darien responded back before attacking her neck with his lips. What Darien did to her neck Serena could only describe as amazing. Instantly her body responded and soon a low moan could be heard form her. Darien smiled victoriously before capturing her lips. Serena's hands soon found their way into his hair and her legs wrapped around his torso. It was official that Serena had finally given up the battle. With new vigor Darien picked up his wife and carried her out to the bed.

"My love you have no idea what I went through each time you left me sexually frustrated," Serena said as Darien fell onto the bed with her on top of him.

"Oh really?" Darien countered as he rolled on top of her. "Trust me when I say you weren't the only one suffering." Slowly he pushed her back up to stand before beginning his light kissing assault on her neck.

"Darien," Serena moaned. It took while to have her, but the wait was worth it. Before him was a beautiful Moon Goddess. Darien took a moment and stepped back to take in the beauty before him. Her ridiculously long shapely legs curved beautifully into her round hips. Her waist was small which only made her already good size round breast appear bigger. As Darien's eyes went higher he quickly noticed the pink blush that had spread across her cheeks.

"Serena you are by far the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Serena's blush darkened as she smiled from his generous compliment. Gently Darien's took her hands and guided them to his waist. Serena stared into his eyes with confusion, but looked down to see his very well endowed member fully erect.

"Oh my!" she gasped as she stared. Serena couldn't help it, but her hand had a mind of it's own as it reached out to touch then grasp Darien's member. Darien's breath caught as she rubbed her hand over him.

"Oh God Serena," he groaned. Quickly Serena brought her hand back as if burned.

"Did I do something wrong?" Darien looked upon her with amusement.

"On the contrary actually I was rather enjoying it."

"Really?" Serena inquired as she put her hand back on him. "You like it when I rub it?" Slowly her hand moved up and down which brought many loud moans from her new husband.

"God yes," he answered lazily with his eyes closed. Suddenly Serena got a wicked idea. Quietly she went on her knees and every so slowly put him inside her mouth. "What the hell!" Darien shouted as his eyes immediately opened to see Serena on her knees gingerly sucking on him. "Oh my God Serena," he moaned as he watched her. Just when he thought he couldn't be any more turned on she went and did this. Quickly he felt himself building up and quickly stopped Serena.

"Was that wrong?" Serena questioned with worry in her eyes.

"Nothing about that was wrong, but I would like to release myself another way." Tenderly Darien guided Serena back on the bed and pushed her on her back as he spread her legs. Now it was Darien's turn to have a wicked idea. There was something he always wanted to do, but never found the right woman to do it with until now. Serena thought that now was the time that Darien would claim her virginity so you could imagine her confusion when he didn't climb on top of her. Instead he dropped to his knees and stared between her legs. "Do you trust me?"

"Trust you?" Serena repeated confused, but her eyes quickly widen as she watched him go between her legs and began kissing and licking her. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. Serena moaned loudly as Darien's tongue did wonders. Soon though Darien stopped and looked at her with a lopsided grin.

"I've always wanted to do that," he stated frankly.

"You've never done that before?" Serena questioned in amazement. She was actually his first with something sexual. Serena smiled at this new piece of information. She loved knowing that there was something intimate that Darien had never done with one of his mistresses before. Serena was shaken out of her thoughts though when she felt Darien climb over her. Now this was it. This was when she was going to find out what all the other girls were talking about. With clear fear Serena stared in Darien's eyes.

"Serena I'm not going to lie. This may hurt a bit, but I promise with time it will get better and better." Gently he brought her more on the bed before positioning himself over her.

"Darien please be gentle." Darien felt his heart clench at her soft request.

"Of course, my love." Serena smiled weakly before readying herself for the pain she knew would come. Slowly Darien slid himself inside her. Serena could feel her walls stretching to fit, but suddenly cried out when he broke her wall. "I'm sorry Serena," Darien said as he stopped moving to make sure she was all right.

"You said it would get better right?"

"Yes."

"Then gently take me there." The two smiled at each other before Darien began a slow rhythm of pumping in and out of her. It was painful at first, but soon the pain was replaced by pleasure. "Faster." A smirk spread across Darien's face at her request. Without another word Darien began to slowly let loose all the sexually frustration he had gathered since he stopped sleeping with his mistress. "Yes Darien!"

"Fuck Serena!" Darien moaned loudly as he picked up speed. He began to thrust harder and faster. She was so tight. Nothing like he ever had before and he had virgins before, but none were like her. He could feel her tighten around him as her own climax began to build.

"Harder please!" Serena shouted as she began to feel herself shoot to the stars. Her first climax was long and hard. Darien almost came himself as he felt her lock around his member, but managed to hold on a little longer. She felt too good to end it yet. Darien proceeded with his trusting in and out of her until he couldn't hold it any longer and exploded inside her.

"Serena!" Darien exclaimed as he rode the wave. He could feel himself dump everything he had inside her womb. She would most likely become pregnant from this. With sheer exhaustion looming over them, Darien rolled off of Serena and gathered her into his arms. "You were incredible."

"Really?" Serena asked innocently. Darien was amazed after being ravished by him she could still uphold her innocence.

"If I didn't already know you were a virgin I would have guess you done this before."

"Oh," Serena responded before giggling a little. "Even though you are my first…"

"And last," Darien added which caused her to giggle again.

"And last, you were amazing too." Darien swelled with pride from her compliment. He never had to worry with not being able to perform well in the bedroom.

"Serena I am the luckiest guy in this galaxy to have you. I don't know how I survived without you. Now let's get to bed. We've got a big week ahead of us and tomorrow we'll have Ami check you out."

"Why?" Serena asked as she followed Darien under the covers.

"Well honey you might be with child now and I want to know as soon as possible."

"I might be with child?" Serena said to herself as she looked down at her belly then smiled. "You think I might be?"

"It's a very real possibility," Darien answered. Serena continued to stare at her belly and sighed. She hoped she was with child.

"I won you know," Serena declared happily.

"Yes dear you won, but you didn't put up a long fight."

"Darling not to give you a big head, but how could I resist you for too long?" A huge smiled spread across Darien's face.

"You're right dear," he gladly admitted. "What woman could resist my charms for too long?"

"Darien!" Serena exclaimed as she hit her husband with a pillow. "Jack ass!" Darien tossed the pillow to the side and tackled the little Moon princess down on the bed. "Darien, get off of me."

"Now you have to make up for hitting me with that pillow." Darien gave an evil smirk before taking one of her nipples into his mouth and began suckling it.

"Darien," Serena gasped as pleasure once again ran through her body.

"And the start of round two begins."

Auhtor's Notes: okay im going to be real with you all...i know im taking a really long time posting new chapters, but i do have a reason. im having a hard time paying my bills so im working a lot on top of going to my weekly classes. honestly dont start expecting me to post chapters at a recent rate until june when my classes are done for the summer. in june i promise my chapters will be coming out quicker. thanks!


	23. Chapter 21

The next morning Serena awoke to birds chirping and yes as cliché as it sounds birds were chirping and the sun flowed brightly

The next morning Serena awoke to birds chirping and yes as cliché as it sounds birds were chirping and the sun flowed brightly into the room. With a very satisfying smile Serena turned to see her husband already awake. He was smiling at her with lust in his eyes.

"Morning darling," she greeted with a warm smile.

"Do you know how sinful you look in the morning?" Darien asked her in a low deep voice. Serena stared at him confused before bursting into laughter.

"Darien I have a feeling I could be eight months pregnant and you would still desire me." Darien took a moment to visualize his Moon wife full with child and his eyes turned a shade darker at the image in his head. Serena would be so beautiful all round from carrying his child. Naturally for Darien the thought of her potential fertility only succeeded in making him hard. With amazing stealth he rolled on top of Serena and settled himself between her legs.

"You are right my dear. I am a lesser man when it comes to my desires for you."

"Shouldn't we have someone fetch Ami for my check up?" Darien thought about it for a moment. Make love to your gorgeous wife then have Ami do her check up or bypass the sex and call on Ami now. No contest.

"That can wait," Darien answered before simultaneously capturing her lips in a passionate kiss and plunging himself into her. Soon load moans could be heard coming from the couple's chamber. Later that morning both Serena and Darien lay panting on their bed.

"Feel better now?" Serena asked as she lay on her stomach next to her husband. Darien chuckled at her cheeky comment and smacked her rear with his hand.

"Yes, but as I told you before when you first arrived I have enough energy for one more ride."

"Oh you!" Serena exclaimed as she tossed a pillow at him playfully. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in!"

"Finally you two are done," Molly said hotly as she brought in their breakfast.

"You could hear us?" Serena questioned as a blush rapidly spread across her face.

"The whole wing could hear you Serena."

"How embarrassing!" Serena said as she hid under the sheets. Darien had to laugh at this.

"I wasn't complaining when you were shouting my name dear," Darien said as he pulled the sheets off her head. "I always wanted my wife to be a loud bed partner."

"Well anyway your highness," Molly began as she placed the breakfast tray on the foot of their bed, "I had cook prepare a large breakfast since you two missed dinner yesterday."

"Thank you Molly," Serena said happily. "Could you also please fetch Princess Ami for us? We need to check if I'm with child."

"Of course," Molly agreed and quickly left the room.

"I'm starving!" Serena proclaimed as she pulled the breakfast tray over and began devouring the food.

"Slow down Serena," Darien said as he watched her pound food into her mouth. "You're not eating for two yet."

"But I could be," Serena countered with a mouth full of toast and jelly. "I may even be potentially carrying twins."

"Serena it would be very unlikely for you to bare twins."

"Why?" Serena asked with a mouth now full of fruit.

"Well honey twins usually don't happen unless there are already twins in your family," Darien explained simply.

"But I do have twins in my family. My mother is a twin."

"She is?" Darien questioned in surprise. "Who is your mother's twin?"

"King Eros of Venus," Serena answered simply as she plopped another berry into her mouth. "Didn't you know Mina and I were cousins?"

"I thought you two looked a like."

"My mother inherited the Moon Kingdom because on the Moon women are heirs to our throne just like it is on Venus. My mother married my father, Apollo, and my uncle, Eros, married Aphrodite and became king of Venus."

"Are you related to anyone else in this system?" Darien couldn't help, but ask curiously. This was his wife they were talking about and it would be in his best interest to know who technically her family was.

"All the princess and I are related in some way."

"All of you?"

"Well, the inner court is all related, but I'm not sure if all the out court is as well though."

"How is your inner court all related?"

"It's kind of complicated. Ami will have to explain it to you when she gets here. She can explain it better then I ever could."

"Explain what?" Ami questioned as she walked over to the bed.

"Oh Ami you're here. Well Darien wants to know how we princesses are all related to each other," Serena explained.

"Well technically only the inner court is related to one another," Ami said as she got out her things for Serena's check up. "Princess Hotaru of Saturday is the only princess of the outer court related to another one of the inner court princesses, Rei. Rei and Hotaru are cousins through Rei's mother and Hotaru's father. Now for the inner court Mina is the first cousin to Serena from Queen Serenity's side. Her twin brother was Mina's father. Lita and Rei are first cousins to each other through your fathers. King Ares and King Zeus are brothers who were first cousins to Apollo, king of the Moon. My mother, Athena, is Queen Serenity's first cousin through her mother. My grandmother is Serena's grandmother's sister so you see we five are all related."

"Wow," was all Darien could say. Suddenly within moments his family had grown ten fold. Secretly he wondered if his parents knew the blood ties in the Silver Millennium inner court. Most likely they did not.

"Serena, stop moving," Ami ordered as she tried to examine her friend.

"I can't help it if you're tickling me," Serena protested as she giggled. Darien's attention was immediately turned back to her.

"You're ticklish?" he asked amazed.

"Darien she's always been ticklish there," Ami confirmed in her doctor's voice. "Ever since she fist started getting these kinds of check ups when she became of age she giggles every time."

"Good information for me to know in the future." Ami looked over to Darien and blushed. Even though she was a doctor Ami still wasn't use to that kind of pillow talk.

"Okay so Serena I'm done with my examination. If you two will give me a few minutes I'll tell you whether or not you are with child." Both Serena and Darien nodded in agreement as Ami began setting up to run her tests. It didn't take long and after a few minutes Ami turned to them with a smile on her face.

"Am I Ami?" Serena inquired hopefully.

"Yes Serena," Ami answered sweetly. "You two are going to be parents in roughly nine months."

"Yes!" Mina's voice shouted through the door. Serena, Darien, and Ami stared at the door in shock.

"Did I just hear Mina behind the door?" Serena asked mainly herself. "Mina!" Slowly the door opened to reveal Mina poking her head in slightly embarrassed. "Mina, were you listening through the door?"

"I wasn't the only one," Mina stated before pushing both the doors open to reveal all of Serena's inner court and Darien royal generals.

"So you're finally knocked up too," Lita said with a playful smile.

"Yeah I guess I am," Serena answered with a slight blush.

"Your highness I assume we will not be announcing the pregnancy," Kunzite stated sternly.

"Why wouldn't we announce my pregnancy?" Serena asked confused. "Are you not proud Darien?"

"Darling I couldn't be prouder that my beautiful wife is caring my child, but if our enemies found out they would use that against us," Darien explained carefully.

"I see."

"Serena," Zoicite said catching her attention, "there has been no announcement of Lita's pregnancy either. The only people who know about it are us and the royal families."

"Well since you are with child now, I'm going to give you some herbs to help protect the baby," Ami said as she went through her bag to find the herbs.

"Protect the baby from what?" Darien asked.

"From the stress she'll have from fighting of course," Ami answered simply.

"What!" Darien shouted as he stood up. "How can she be expected to fight her in condition?"

"Darien, she's a Sailor warrior," Rei said as if that answer alone was enough.

"So?" Darien shot back angrily, causing Rei to roll her eyes.

"So, it's her duty and one of the things she was born to do. She will continue to fight as a warrior until her heir becomes one," Rei elaborated more.

"You can't be serious," Darien said in disbelief. "I will not allow it."

"You can't fight it Darien," Nephrite said grimly.

"Nephrite, you can't be okay with Lita fighting."

"My lord I am anything, but okay. If I could stop her from fighting I would, but the girls have explained to me in great depth and let me tell you that there is nothing you can do."

"Darien," Serena began softly, "whenever my people or the court is in danger I have to fight. It's in my blood to protect."

"I believe that is enough talk about fighting," Ami announced as she packed her things. "We have two women now with child and I think that is enough reason for all of us to go on a picnic." Leave it to Ami to redirect an uncomfortable conversation.

"I second that," Mina agreed cheerfully. "Let's have it by the river. I feel like swimming."

"Swimming sounds wonderful," Ami agreed. She never really was one to turn down being in water.

"A picnic does sound pleasing," Kunzite said with a smile.

"What about you darling?" Serena asked her husband. "It does sound like a good idea."

Darien stared into her eyes for a moment. A picnic did sound like a good idea and it would give him time to think about becoming a father soon.

"How could I ever deny you anything?" A bright smile suddenly appeared on Serena's face and she hugged him fiercely.

"Lita, would you mind making the food for the picnic?" Nephrite asked lovingly.

"Do you need to ask?" Lita replied before turning to head for the kitchen. "Molly, come help me!"

"Yes, my lady," Molly answered as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere and began following Lita. A few hours later everyone was enjoying the picnic by the river.

"This was a great idea," Mina commented as she ate her sandwich.

"I must agree," Zoicite said as he drank some of his wine. "I'm glad you suggested this Ami."

"Thanks," Ami replied happily. "After I'm done I think I'm going to go swimming. Any of you want to join me?"

"Yes," the other four girls answered at once.

"I've never seen a group of women undress so fast in my life," Nephrite said to himself as all the men stared at their wives, now, splashing in the river.

"It's amazing how they are so comfortable with each other," Zoicite said in slightly amazement.

"They really are beautiful ass together," Kunzite admitted more to himself then the others. "But then again they are extremely beautiful women."

"So what are we doing just sitting here watching them?" Darien asked slyly.

"My thoughts exactly!" Jadeite shouted as he ran to the water's edge, tossing off his clothes as he ran. It wasn't even a moment later that the rest of the men joined in the river with their wives.

"Kunzite, put me on your shoulders!" Mina asked excitedly. "Lita and I want to see who can push each other back in the water first!"

"Are you sure you want to go against me Mina?" Lita asked from atop of Nephrite's shoulders.

"Are you sure sweetie?" Kunzite asked. He knew Lita was a tough woman and Mina was just a little slip of a thing compared to her.

"Trust me, I can handle her," Mina said confidently. Kunzite just shrugged his shoulders before sinking down into the water so Mina could climb on.

"You ready Venus?" Lita shouted.

"Ready Jupiter!" Mina shouted back and the two generals walked closer to each other so Lita and Mina could begin their battle. "You're going down girl!"

"But not before you!" The two girls fought hard to get the other to fall back in the water. During their little duel neither noticed both Rei and Serena get on top of their husband's shoulders and were now each approaching from behind the two duelers.

"I almost got you!" Lita shouted as she once again tried pushing Mina off Kunzite's shoulders.

"I don't think so…ah!" Mina screamed as Rei grabbed around her shoulders and dragged Mina down into the water with her.

"Thanks Rei, but ah!" Lita also screamed as Serena wrapped her arms around Lita's waist and pulled her down into the water as well. All four of the girls resurfaced with Rei and Serena laughing hysterically.

"Guys!" both Mina and Lita shouted.

"Sorry, but we couldn't help ourselves," Serena said as she tried to calm herself.

"You two just looked so focus on each other," Rei added. "I guess Serena and I won the duel."

"Your highnesses! Your highnesses!" Molly cried out hysterically as she ran over to them.

"Molly, calm your self," Darien ordered sternly as Molly reached the river's edge. "Now what's the matter?"

"My lord the kingdom is under attack! The Dark Kingdom has attacked earlier then what our intelligence informed us of!"

"Oh my God!" all five of the girls out as they raced to get out of the water. All five of the men were astonished on how quickly the ladies reacted. As soon as they were out of the river, the five women called out their transformation.

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!" In the brilliant flash all five of the princesses turned, once again, into the legendary Sailor warriors.

"Serena, wait!" Darien shouted as he ran out of the water.

"Lita!" Nephrite shouted. Both Sailor Moon and Jupiter turned to look at their husbands. Darien and Nephrite both had frantic looks on their faces as they approached their wives.

"Serena I know you can't help, but fight to protect your people, since the people of Earth are now also your people, but please be careful."

"And the same goes for you Lita," Nephrite added. "No hero business. Think of the baby and make sure you protect yourself."

"We will," Sailor Moon replied with a serious look on her face.

"We will see you men on the battle field," Jupiter said before the two women turned and jumped on their horses.

"She took your horse again," Nephrite stated casually.

"For the first time I'm glad," Darien responded. "Midnight will protect her."

Athor's Note:

oh im so sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter. finals were just horrible and after i decided i needed a week or two of just doing nothing to recover. well now the story is coming to a close soon. will everyone survive the battle or will they be reborn in another time? lol i already know how im ending this story and i already have another story coming up after this one is finished. on the last chapter i'll let you know what the next story is to be called. thank you for being to patient! kisses!


	24. Chapter 22

The five female warriors rode fast and hard on their horses. The grueling ride was short lived when they finally reached the outskirts of the kingdom where they were met with a horrific sight. The kingdom was a blaze while soldiers from every planet in the system fought against the Dark Kingdom's soldiers.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Uranus shouted as she ran to the five girls. "The Dark Kingdom attacked earlier then we thought they would. Right now we are fending them off, but we can't forever. Every time we kill one of these things another one pops up!"

"Where is my mother?" Sailor Moon asked as she and the rest of the girls got off their horses.

"She went back to the Moon to direct your army there."

"They're attacking the Moon also?" Mercury questioned in confusion.

"They're attacking all the kingdoms!" Uranus shouted. "Sailor Pluto is with the Terran king and queen in the conference room gathering intel from the other planets."

"Mercury, go and find out what's going on with the other planets," Venus ordered. Mercury nodded her head before jumping back on her horse and headed for the palace.

"Venus, Jupiter go with Uranus and help the swordsmen, Mars go help with the command of the archers, and I'll go see how Neptune is doing!" Everyone nodded there heads to Sailor Moon's orders before racing to their stations.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune shouted before several soldiers were killed.

"Neptune!"

"Sailor Moon!"

"How is everything?"

"Well enough, but for some reason we still haven't seen the end of this battle yet!" Neptune shouted before killing a youma with her sword. "They just keep coming from nowhere!"

"Neptune, watch out!" Sailor Moon shouted before swinging her sword and decapitating another youma. "We have to find the head of the snake!"

"Pluto is with the king and queen trying to figure that out! Apparently the time gate didn't allow her to see this attack coming! Even she doesn't know who is behind all this!"

"Well let us hope she can figure it out!" Sailor Moon shouted as she saw a youma come run towards them. "Moon Tiara Magic!" The youma screamed as her tiara burned through its body before returning to her perfectly clean. "We sent Mercury to help."

Mercury and Pluto stared at the information before them as King Damien and Queen Gaia spoke with the kings and queen of the other planets. Pluto just couldn't understand why she didn't foresee this battle taking place. She knew the battle was coming, but because she hadn't yet seen it in the future she thought it wasn't going to be for a while. Mercury saw the look on Pluto's face a sighed.

"Pluto it's not your fault you didn't see this coming. I'm sure time had a reason for hiding this from you."

"Yes, but what reason could it have been? Was I not trusted with it?"

"Where is she!" Darien shouted as he and his generals came walking in the room in full military gear.

"Who son?" King Damien asked. Darien's loud entrance had diverted his attention from his conversation with King Ares of Mars.

"Serena! Where in the battle is she?"

"And the other girls," Kunzite added. "Where are they?"

"I know Mars is with the archers," Mercury provided before Jadeite turned and ran out of the room. "I'll put the battle on the screens to see where the rest of them are." Mercury turned and began pushing buttons. Within moments all the screens turned on with video of the battle. "Jupiter is near the stables and Venus is with Uranus on the west side of the battle field." Immediately Nephrite and Kunzite went running out leaving Zoicite and Darien behind.

"But where is Serena?" Darien pressed angrily. The two search through the screens until they found Sailor Moon and Neptune fighting together, but were surrounded by soldiers. "Serena," Darien whispered to himself before running like a bat out of hell.

"Archers ready, aim, fire!" Mars shouted before a wave of arrows were let loose upon the approaching youmas and soldiers.

"Rei!" Jadeite shouted as he approached.

"Jadeite you made it," Mars said happily before turning her attention back to her men. "We must not let anymore of them get into the kingdom!"

"Soldiers I will be taking command!" Jadeite shouted, catching Mars' attention. "You go help the girls. I know you want to."

"Thank you," Mars said before running off to help her fellow Sailor warriors. She finally found Venus and Uranus fighting along side Kunzite against Dark Kingdom youmas and soldiers. "Mars Fire Ignite!"

"Thanks Mars!" Venus called out.

"No problem."

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Four soldiers screamed as a beam of energy severed their bodies.

"I thought Jadeite would be with you!" Kunzite shouted as he blocked an attack from a youma with his sword.

"He relieved me so I could help you guys!" Mars answered as she stabbed the youma that was attacking him. "Where is Jupiter?"

"She's over by the stables with Nephrite!" he answered as another soldier attacked him. "A small group got into the city!"

"Supreme Thunder Zap!"

"Jupiter!" Venus shouted happily as Jupiter and Nephrite came running up to them. "I take it the stables are safe now?"

"There are still enemies in the city, but nothing the other soldiers can't take care of," Nephrite answered.

"I wonder how Sailor Moon and Neptune are doing," Uranus asked more to herself. In all honesty the two weren't doing so well. The soldiers had managed to separate them from the rest of the army and were now surrounded.

"Sailor Moon, what do we do?" Neptune asked nervously. "I'm too weak to use my powers again."

"I don't know Neptune. I'm too weak to use my powers also." Suddenly dozens of roses came raining from the sky, hitting the soldiers square in the chests. "Darien!"

"Sailor Moon, Neptune, you two all right?" Darien asked as he dismounted his horse.

"For now," Sailor Moon answered before another wave of soldiers surrounded them again.

"Not again!" Neptune cried out.

"Stop!" a cruel female's voice shouted from behind them. The three turned to see an evil looking woman with auburn hair and eyes. "Stop my pets."

"Beryl," Sailor Moon said to herself. So this is what happened to her.

"What do you want Beryl?" Darien asked harshly.

"My dear prince, why do you insist on being with a weakling of a girl? Why don't you come with me Darien? We can rule the universe together."

"Beryl there is nothing you can or give that would make me want to leave Serena," Darien answered in the harshest tone he could produce. "Besides why would I want to be with someone like? There is nothing good nor pure about you."

"How dare you!" Beryl shouted as a readied an energy ball. With great precision she hurled the ball of energy at Darien, but was stopped when Neptune threw herself in its path. The energy ball hit Neptune square in the stomach, sending her flying across the field unconscious.

"Neptune!" Sailor Moon screamed as she watched her dear friend land in a hard thump.

"Stupid girl," Beryl stated before turning her attention back to Darien. "One last chance my prince."

"He said no you bitch!" Sailor Moon shouted angrily.

"All right then," Beryl said calmly as she turned to her soldiers. "Kill them all." Without any hesitation the monsters began attacking Sailor Moon and Darien.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon shouted as she threw her tiara at one of the attacking soldiers.

"Serena you have to get out of here!" Darien shouted as his sword plunged into a soldier.

"I won't leave you!" Sailor Moon replied and she blocked an attack. The couple fought hard together, but they were gradually loosing energy and they knew soon, if something didn't happen, they would be over taken by the soldiers. Suddenly something caught Darien's eye. It was Beryl. She slowly stalking over to Sailor Moon and carrying a huge crystal blade in her hands. Sailor Moon had no clue Beryl was right behind her for she was concentrating too much on the soldiers around her.

"Serena!" Darien shouted as he went to grabbed for his beloved wife, but he was too far and the battle was too loud for her to hear his cries. Feeling someone was near her, Sailor Moon turned around just in time to see Beryl about to thrust the blade into her chest, then suddenly everything stopped.

A brilliant light suddenly erupted from her and consumed her whole body. Without warning a strong energy pulsed out from Serena's body, throwing Beryl back several feet. The light got so intense Darien and Beryl had to shield their eyes from it. After a few moments the light dissipated to reveal Serena now fully nude with angel wings and the Silver Imperial crystal rest between her breasts. Slowly she opened her eyes and stared mournfully at Beryl.

"Queen Metalia, let Beryl go." Serena's voice was different this time. It sounded much older and more mature. As if she had been alive for countless generations.

"No I will not let her go," came the voice of the Dark Kingdom queen, from Beryl's lips. "She's mine!" Suddenly black energy surrounded Beryl and she changed into Queen Metalia's true form.

"You finally show yourself."

"Only so I can personally kill you Serenity and that child you are carrying!"

"Queen Metalia go back to your world and leave this one be. I do not wish to fight you," Serena paused to pull out her Moon sword from thin air and held it in a threatening manner at the dark queen, "but I will defend my child and this world even if it means destroying you." Queen Metalia glared at the Moon heir as she too pulled her sword out from thin air and black bat like wings appeared. "Please don't," Serenity pleaded, but it fell on death ears.

"You're mine!" Queen Metalia shouted as she lunged at Serenity. Metalia attacked Serenity with everything she could. All over the battle field everyone stopped to watch the two great beings duel. Metal clashed against metal as the two began to grow weak. Metalia hit Serenity with her hardest blows, but every time Serena was able to block them. Surprisingly to all the Sailor warriors Serena never attacked back. All she was doing was defending herself.

"Give it up Metalia, you can't defeat me," Serena said as she, yet again, blocked another attack. Queen Metalia grew more angry with each attack Serena blocked. Serena was right in that she could not defeat her. Then suddenly a thought struck her and she clashed her sword against Serenity's.

"Yes I can!" Metalia shouted and suddenly flew away at lightening speed with her sword aimed it straight ahead of her at Darien.

"No Darien!" Serena screamed as she flew after her. Darien knew he didn't have enough time to move. All he could do was stand there as his mind slowing watched Queen Metalia baring down on him. Just as she was a few feet away Darien closed his eyes in anticipation of the fatal strike. It never came though. Suddenly he heard all the girls scream in terror. Slowly he opened his eyes to reveal his beloved wife with the sword plunged into her heart. Darien too screamed as she fell lifeless into his arms.

"Serena!" Darien shouted as tears began pouring from his eyes. "Serena no! How could you?"

"I finally killed that Moon bitch!" Metalia shouted happily. "This world is mine!" Then suddenly Serena's stomach began to glow before letting out another energy wave that, this time, threw everyone back except Darien. "What's going on?"

"You attacked my mother!" a woman's voice, similar to Serena's, was heard all around before a elegant woman with candy apple eyes and soft pink hair appeared in front of Serena and Darien. She looked just like Serena in her traditional royal hair style and white Moon dress. "You tried to kill her and therefore tried to kill me! I will not forgive you for this!" The new woman began to glow and quickly her glow grew to cover the whole planet. Metalia and her minions screamed in agony as the light consumed and destroyed them all.

After, what seemed like an eternity to Darien, the light faded to reveal any evidence of the Dark Kingdom wiped clean. Of course this went unnoticed as he continued to cry opening into his wife's hair. Even though in seemed that what had destroyed the Dark Kingdom also repaired Serena's sword stab in the chest, she still was not breathing.

"Serena, my love, please wake up," Darien pleaded mournfully.

"Prince Darien," the woman said as she turned to face him.

"Her stab wound is gone, but why isn't she breathing?" he asked her with tears running down his face. "Did you not heal her correctly?"  
"Her soul is with me," the woman said firmly. "That is why she is not alive yet. I will rejoin our soul for her to live." Darien looked up at her in confusion.

"Our soul?"

"Every first born child of the royal Moon family shares their soul with the same sex parent. Her soul is my soul."

"We're going to have a daughter?"

"Yes Earth Prince, Princess Serenity will give you a baby girl for your first child," the woman stated happily.

"Then you are my future daughter?"

"I am only the soul Princess Serenity created. You're daughter is still developing inside her. Don't worry about what kind of affect this whole ordeal will have on the child. She will be unaffected by it." Darien smiled happily. His little family was going to be safe. "Now I must bid you fair well good Prince. I will see you when I am born and you may give me a name."

"I look forward to seeing you again."

"Goodbye father," and slowly she disappeared before his eyes. Darien sighed happily before looking down to see his wife staring back at him smiling.

"I've missed you," Sailor Moon said sweetly. She was now back in her inform.

"God, I thought I lost you," Darien exclaimed before capturing her lips in an Earth shattering kiss. All around them cheering and shouting could be. Everyone was glad to know the Moon Princess was indeed alive and that the war was over.

"I love you Prince of Earth."

"And I love you Princess of the Moon. I know what I want to call our child when she is born."

"Oh?"

"I think we should name her Serenity."

"And call her Rini for short?"

"Yes," Darien agreed before kissing her again.


	25. Chapter 23

It was a good month before everything was squared away

It was a good month before everything was squared away. It had turned out that the goddess Selene's soul, that all women in the royal Moon family shared, had transferred from Serena to her child when Serena sacrificed herself to save Darien. This, in hand, was why the child that was growing inside Serena had been able to manifest itself and destroy the Dark Kingdom. Queen Serenity was shocked to learn that Selene's soul had already bonded with Serena's child. Apparently that didn't usually happen until the Sailor warrior powers were awaken, but since Serena's body was fading Selene's soul had to move to the nest available spirit being the developing child. Many more months past as everyone's lives began to get back to normal.

Ami and Zoicite decided to stay on Earth until her parents were ready to pass the crowns to her and Zoicite. Ami thought it was best she stay and learn more about what Earth had to offer while Zoicite continued his duty as one of Darien's personal royal guards. Everyone knew that eventually Ami would have to return to Mercury to ascend the throne and become Queen along with Zoicite becoming her King, but until then they were going to remain on Earth.

Mina quickly returned to her home planet of Venus along with Kunzite. Shortly after the war ended Mina had become pregnant and by Venusian law when the heir become married and pregnant she must ascend the throne, becoming Queen. Mina's mother was only too happy to give her daughter and Kunzite the throne. She knew Mina and Kunzite would rule Venus well and it excited her to know she was going to become a grandmother soon.

Rei and Jadeite quickly became King and Queen of Mars when the war ended. Rei's father, King Ares, decided he had enough of ruling a planet and relinquished the throne to his daughter. By Silver Millennium Law the first daughters born to royal families were the first heirs to the throne since only first daughters could inherit the Sailor powers. Rei happily accepted becoming Queen only after completing her priestess training while Jadeite was a little more nervous about running a whole planet.

Lita returned back to Jupiter with Malachite before she gave birth to their twins, one a girl and one a boy. Lita and Malachite had decided to name the boy Titus and the girl Lily. Both the children had wavy brown chestnut hair like their parents, but they both had inherited their mother's jade green eyes. King Zues and Queen Hera couldn't have been more excited about becoming grandparents of twins. Especially since Lita's father adored children. Every chance he got King Zues played with the baby twins.

Serena and Darien decided to combine their kingdoms when they each inherited their thrones. Neither Queen Serenity or King Damien and Queen Gaia minded the decision. All three decided that it was time Earth joined the Silver Millennium and what better way then becoming part of the most powerful kingdom in the galaxy? Combining Earth's kingdom with that of the Moon's would always insure the planet's protection. Soon after the decision was made King Damien and Queen Gaia stepped down and past the throne on to Darien. With Darien now King of Earth everyone knew it was only a matter of time till Queen Serenity past the throne on to her daughter, Serena. Serena, though, couldn't care less about soon becoming Queen since she was currently very round with child.

"Oh when is the child going to come already?" Serena groaned as she entered the throne room. Darien, who was sitting on his throne thinking, turned to look at his wife lovingly. She was just so cute to him with her rather large belly.

"You still have roughly another month my dear before you're due."

"Yeah well, can't we induce the labor? She's making it very hard for me to walk now days." Darien smiled as he got up to hug his pouting wife.

"Rini will come when she is suppose to, but until then I know of something that it take your mind off of her." Serena blushed as Darien looked at her suggestively. Even though she was pregnant Serena still blushed at the thought of sex.

"How can you find me attractive when I look like a cow?" Darien laughed at her comment.

"Serena, you're not a cow and you have no idea how much seeing you carry my child turns me on. Just knowing I did this to you is enough to make me want you."

"So you have a thing for pregnant women?" Serena asked playfully.

"Just you darling," Darien said before picking her up bridal style and taking her to their bedroom. "Now lets go make you forget about the baby for a little while, shall we?" All Serena could do was giggle as Darien walked quickly to their chambers.


End file.
